


Hourglass

by Kashoku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Bedding Ceremony, Breaking Gender Roles, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Eventual mpreg, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gender Issues, Happy Ending, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Royalty, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pedestal Oppression, Political AU, Protests, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku
Summary: Years after equality is achieved and traditional marriages are thrown out the window, society starts to realize that such equality has its cost. With the heavy decline in Alpha-Omega matings and a shift from family to career lifestyles, the world finds itself facing a population crisis. Betas heavily outnumber Alphas and Omegas to the point of almost extinction, and in a state of emergency the UN establishes the World Alpha and Omega Registrar.Laws are put in place that turn average Alpha and Omegas into royalty with government subsidization. They are modern day Kings and Queens that want for nothing in their lifetime - for a price. Alphas and Omegas are given until a certain age to find a mate of their own, at which time a mate is selected for them by the WAOR. After marriage, mates are given two years to conceive or pay the consequences.After Viktor’s greatest achievement and Yuuri’s biggest failure on the ice, they find their time running out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an explanation for myself. I said I wouldn't start another WIP, and yet I did. So. This idea has been brewing in my head for at least 6 months, if not more. It's so different than anything I've ever written, and that excites me. I hope it excites you, too!! If you like it, leave kudos, a comment, or subscribe!

 

 

 

Yuuri stared at the thick envelope in his hands with shocked brown eyes that had grown the size of his own head. The bold logo of the World Alpha and Omega Registrar stared back at him - mocking him. It was standard procedure to receive a letter in the mail from the WAOR yearly as a reminder to set his appointment for his record brief and updates, but that was always just a one page letter. This was a packet. There was no avoiding the truth.

 

He’d been matched.

 

Throwing the envelope onto the coffee table like it had caught on fire Yuuri curled up on the couch as small as he could get. This couldn’t be happening. He’d just turned 23! He still had two years! Two years to try and find a mate of his own before being told who he was going to marry. Not like Yuuri was going to find anyone anyways, but still! That wasn’t the point!

 

“Yuuri!” Phichit shouted from the entryway, the door shutting loud enough it made him jolt. “Where have you been?! I’ve been calling and texting you for hours! You didn’t show up to practice! Are you okay?”  
  
Yuuri shook his head, eyes still focused on the abandoned packet. “I’ve been matched.”

 

Phichit’s eyebrows shot up and he followed Yuuri’s eyes. “Whoa, really? Wait, you aren’t 25.” He reached down and picked up the packet, turning it over. “Yuuri, you haven’t even opened this yet! Are you sure that’s what it is?”

 

“Why else would they send a packet this thick!?” Yuuri argued. “My life is over! Not like it wasn’t already. Maybe that’s why they decided not to bother with the remaining two years? They saw me bomb at the GPF and then National’s and figured I was a lost cause so might as well just marry me off so I can do the only thing they care about - make babies!”

 

“You aren’t a lost cause,” Phichit sighed, clearly tired of this same conversation for the millionth time. “You are an amazing skater. Also, I don’t really think that’s how it works, but I’m just a Beta so I guess what do I know? You’re not gonna know unless you open it, though, and if it is your match, don’t you want to know?”

 

“No!” Yuuri shook his head vigorously. “I don’t! I don’t want to know who I’m going to be stuck with for the rest of my life!”

 

Kicking off his shoes Phichit plopped down onto the blue couch next to Yuuri with the envelope in his lap. “It may not be that bad. Tons of people are matched by the WAOR successfully. My parents were! I was just the unlucky one to come out a Beta, otherwise I could just marry you.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush at that. “You wouldn’t want to be stuck with me.”

 

“Nonsense,” Phichit grinned. “I couldn’t be stuck with a better person! I’d be a lucky Alpha to have you. But, Yuuri, if it really makes you unhappy, why don’t you just reject it?”

 

Yuuri felt his entire body cringe at that suggestion. “I can’t, Phi, you know that. Mari already rejected her match and I’ve seen the financial burden it’s put on her and my family. They’ll be paying for it the rest of their lives. I can’t add to that. I just couldn’t do that to them.”

 

“Ok, well, then there’s no other option but to open this,” Phichit pointed out, waiving the packet at him for emphasis.

 

“You do it,” Yuuri told him. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

 

Phichit rolled his eyes, but started tearing at the top to pull out the heavy stack of papers. “It’s in Japanese I can’t read it...oh wait,” he flipped the page. “Ah, here’s the English version.

 

Dear Mr. Katsuki,

 

We are pleased to announce that our highly sophisticated matching database and team of expert matchmakers have found your perfect Alpha. While we understand that you have not yet reached the age of 25 as per the Alpha and Omega Endangered Genders Act, our representatives believe it in the best interest of the population to match you early due to your position as a successful international athlete.”

 

“I knew it!” Yuuri groaned, burying his face into his knees. “I knew they did this because I sucked!”

 

“Hmm,” Phichit hummed, thick brows drawn together in a frown. “I don’t think that’s it. Aren’t they known for matching all athletes pretty early? Too afraid of them getting hurt and ruining reproductive value? I don’t really watch American football, but I swear I saw something in the news about the league complaining and threatening to sue the WAOR because they were losing all their Alpha athletes a few years after signing.”

Ok that...might sort of hold some weight, but that wasn’t the case here. It was because he was a dime-a-dozen skater. “Just...keep going.”

 

“Attached you will find information on your mate as well as the necessary documents to begin the official mating documentation process. You will have 60 days from receipt of this notice to contact a representative at your local WAOR agency. To find your nearest agency blah blah blah,” he flipped the pages. “At least you get two months. You’ll be graduated by then.”

 

That wasn’t much of a consolation for Yuuri. That was just two months for the anxiety to slowly eat away at him as the date of his impending doom drew ever near. “You know this means I’ll have to leave, right? Are you going to be able to stay here?” Because of Yuuri’s government subsidization they had leased one of the most expensive apartments Detroit offered just because they could.

 

“My parents are Alpha and Omega, remember? I can stay here.” Phichit mentioned. “Somehow out of five kids I was the one that drew the B-card. I’m not complaining, though, I’d really like to have kids someday. Maybe I can adopt.”

 

That only made Yuuri feel guilty. Here he was, theoretically able to reproduce and in fact ordered to by the UN by the age of 27, and he didn’t even want it while others that couldn’t have kids sat on the sidelines. It wasn’t that Yuuri didn’t like kids, or even that he didn’t want them, it’s just that...he wasn’t good under pressure. The government pressuring him to have kids was A LOT of pressure! It took away any sense of control he had. “Well? How bad is it?”

 

“Hold on, there’s a ton of this paperwork Christ,” Phichit flipped through the pages, but Yuuri knew when he’d found the right one. His body went completely still and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

 

“Oh god,” Yuuri whimpered. “That bad?” This was his worst nightmare. Right here. The person probably hated figure skaters and hated dancing and - even worse - hated dogs and -

 

Phichit let out the loudest gasp Yuuri had ever heard in his life and then he shoved one of the pages so close to Yuuri’s face he couldn’t see anything. “OH. MY. GOD. YUURI!” Phichit then snatched the paper back to look at it again with the widest and most delighted look on his face. “I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! The page is in Japanese, but I don’t need to read Japanese to know EXACTLY WHO THIS IS!” He turned the page around and pointed straight for the photo.

 

Yuuri had to take a second to fix his glasses and he leaned in. He saw the photo. He knew who that was, and yet, it was like his brain wasn’t processing what he was seeing. Then all of a sudden it did. Yuuri jumped ten feet into the air and came down on the coffee table, catching it with his leg and promptly falling backwards while everything went flying off in different directions. No. No, no, no, no, no. No! There was absolutely no way!

 

“YUURI!” Phichit was standing over Yuuri on the floor holding out the photo once again. “THIS IS VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!”

 

No. It couldn’t be. It was just someone who looked like - Yuuri’s eyes found the ‘Name’ line and clear as day in katakana it read: Viktor Nikiforov. “T-there has to be some mistake.”

 

“Mistake!?” Phichit hopped back. “So the WAOR’s highly sophisticated database and expert matchmakers made a mistake that your match is The Viktor Nikiforov? I am now a full believer that the Registrar makes no mistakes. Ever. This is not a mistake! This is DESTINY!”

 

“This CAN’T be right!” Yuuri argued, managing to scramble back to his feet. “I can’t be mated to Viktor!”

 

“Why!?” Phichit asked, clearly confused by Yuuri’s position.

 

“Because-because!” Yuuri looked around trying to find a good answer but all he had was, “It’s Viktor Nikiforov!”

 

“Uh, yeah! Viktor Nikiforov who has been your crush since before you were even an Omega! Yuuri!” Phichit put down the papers and took his friend’s hands in his. “This is a dream come true! You are going to be with someone who loves skating as much as you. He’ll respect you if you want to still go out on the ice. You’ll respect him if he chooses to do the same. Not to mention, your babies are going to be the most beautiful, talented, amazing things the world has ever seen!”

 

Yuuri’s lip trembled as he remembered Viktor asking if he wanted a photograph. This wouldn’t be a dream come true for Viktor...Viktor was probably looking at his packet right now in disgust. “He won’t want this, Phichit...he’s probably trying to gather all his money to see if he can pay the fine.”

 

Phichit groaned loudly in frustration and looked like he might kill Yuuri. “Are you kidding me? Yuuri, you are insane! There’s no way that’s happening! Look at me! Even if Viktor didn’t know who you were at the Final, he’s going to know who you are now! I don’t think Viktor is going to be upset at all. In fact, I think it’s going to be the complete opposite.”

 

Yuuri didn’t think that at all...but it didn’t matter any more. The documents that were now scattered on the floor were legally binding. The clock was now ticking towards those 60 days. And those two years. “I need to tell Celestino…”

 

“Yuuri,” Phichit sighed, voice low and soft. “You don’t have to quit skating. You can be married and skate.”

 

Yuuri’s fists clenched by his sides. “I can’t. Once I’m married my only duty is to get pregnant. That’s that.”

 

“That’s a duty, not your only duty,” Phichit argued. “You have two years, and you may not get pregnant right away! You shouldn’t just sit around and wait! Skate until you are actually pregnant! Nothing says you can’t.”

 

True. There were no laws prohibiting it, but it would cause an uproar. That just wasn’t how it was done. The moment a match was made both parties were to give up everything and focus 100% on family. It was a lost cause. “I still need to talk to him regardless.”

 

“Yeah,” Phichit finally agreed, “But that doesn’t mean we can’t still celebrate. My best friend got matched to Viktor Nikiforov! Come on! Let’s go out! My treat!”

 

For some reason Yuuri let himself be dragged out of the apartment to a restaurant where they had a nice dinner and Phichit insisted on desert telling the waiter that it was Yuuri’s birthday to get it for free. Somehow, somewhere along the way, Yuuri started to forget about the the papers and the weight of the world suddenly being dropped across his shoulders. When he crawled into bed a feeling hit him that he couldn’t describe. A tingling of warmth that wrapped him like a blanket.

 

What was this feeling? He was...he was _happy._ He wasn’t happy that he had been mated and was now being pulled from the ice to make children, but...

 

He had been mated to Viktor Nikiforov! Oh god…

  
He was going to die.

 

/*/

 

Viktor swirled his glass of vodka aimlessly, forehead propped against his other hand as he laid out on his couch with Makkachin under his legs. He’d been like that forever just staring at the envelope across the way on the kitchen counter. After getting back from the European Championships he’d gone to pick up his mail as usual, but was shocked that he had actually gotten something. It was extremely rare that Viktor got anything to his personal address other than bills. All his fan mail and sponsor letters were sent to the P.O box his agent managed. But then he’d seen the seal on the envelope.

 

The FFKK couldn’t wait another ten months until Viktor turned 28. They just had to be the one to get the last laugh, didn’t they? They’d been pressuring him for years to retire and find an Omega or allow the WAOR to select someone for him early. That was the Russian way. They pushed and pushed the athletes at such a young age that they would retire early to focus on family. Viktor hadn’t done that, and that had made him a target early on.

 

Viktor had always wanted a family and kids. He loved kids, but he wanted them on his time. His terms, with a mate of his choosing. The Act wasn’t fair to Viktor, and it wasn’t fair to whoever’s name and photo was waiting for him inside the envelope.

 

Makkachin suddenly jumped off the couch and ran towards the door barking furiously at it as someone knocked angrily. Viktor didn’t move. He wasn’t in the mood to entertain anyone right now.

 

The door opened anyway and Makkachin went from barking angrily to yipping excitedly at seeing a familiar face. “Oi! Old man! Yakov has been calling you all day, what’s the deal? You missed practice! World’s is in a month!”

 

Viktor let out a heavy sigh. Yakov had probably given Yuri his key. “Tell Yakov I’m sorry, Yura. I’ll be there in the morning.”

 

“Tell him yourself,” Yuri scoffed. “What’s wrong with you? Are you sick?”

 

“No,” Viktor answered, taking a long swig of his vodka. “Adult things that don’t concern you.”

 

“Fuck you, I’ll be 15 next month! I’m an adult!” Yuri hissed.

 

Viktor took another swig trying to hold back his tongue. “Fine, you’re an adult, but you’re hopefully a Beta adult so this still doesn’t concern you.”

 

“I _am_ a Beta,” Yuri hissed.

 

“For your sake I hope so,” Viktor responded. “But there have been Alphas and Omegas that have presented as late as 16.”

 

“I’m a Beta,” Yuri repeated angrily.

 

Viktor wasn’t in the mood. “I’ll be there in the morning, Yura.”

 

“Tch, fine,” Yuri huffed. “Whatever. I don’t care.”

 

When the door slammed shut, Viktor didn’t even flinch. Instead, he downed the rest of his vodka and started to get ready for bed leaving the unopened envelope in the kitchen. Makkachin curled up close to him on the bed and Viktor found himself clinging to the poodle for dear life. “Do you think they’ll like me, Makka? Are they cute? Do they like skating? They better like poodles.”

 

A tear rolled down his eye into Makkachin’s fur as he thought about the banquet from the Grand Prix Final. That night, Viktor had fallen in love. He’d found the Omega he wanted to court...but he’d run out of time. Yuuri hadn’t qualified for World’s, and Viktor had no way to contact him. Not like it mattered...the WAOR got to him before World’s anyway. It wasn’t meant to be.

 

Viktor felt more exhausted than he had in a long time when he woke the next morning. It felt worse than waking up the morning after a competition. It seemed almost impossible to get Makkachin out on her walk, fed, and out the door with his skates and the envelope in hand. He was lucky it was still so early and he lived so close to the rink. Otherwise, he would have likely been run over with how in his head he was.

 

“Vitya!” Yakov caught him the second he walked into the door, veins popping as usual when he shouted Viktor’s name. Viktor didn’t say a word, simpling handing Yakov the envelope. The older Alpha took it and his face suddenly softened and his eyes closed slowly. “Ok...Ok. Come on, then. Up to my office.”

 

Viktor followed, and he was well aware of the looks the other skaters gave him. It wouldn’t be long before the news got out. Yakov locked the door behind them and they each took a seat, the packet laid out between them.

 

“Couldn’t wait a few more months, could they?” Yakov scoffed.

 

VIktor knew he was talking about the FFKK. “Apparently not. And right before World’s, too.”

 

“I’m sure they wanted you to be able to announce your retirement,” he pointed out. “How convenient for them. They always have been after you. I guess this was as good as they could get. Well. What are they like?”

 

Viktor shrugged. “I couldn’t open it.”

 

The Alpha sighed heavy enough it was practically a groan. “Vitya. The offer still stands. If you don’t want to do this then I will put all my savings towards your fine so that you don’t have to.”

 

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Viktor argued. Yakov had tried many times before, as had his parents, but he had refused then and he would refuse now.

 

“You’re not asking, I’m offering,” Yakov countered. “I will always offer, Vitya, but you should at least take a look. Maybe they won’t be that bad.”

 

Maybe. “Yakov...do you think...do you think if the Act hadn’t been put in place, you and Lilia would still be together?” Viktor had no idea what made him ask. His coach’s marriage was an extremely off-limits topic, but Viktor had always been one to do off-limits things.

 

Yakov didn’t get angry like he thought. Instead, he took off his fedora and set it aside. Lilia and Yakov had married before the Act had been passed, but they hadn’t been spared the aftershocks. “Perhaps, but probably not. Lilia’s infertility was not the only problem in our marriage. I was a workaholic. I was never home. Lilia did me a favor by not fully divorcing me. If she had, I would have been put back into Registrar and likely been mated to another Omega that could still give birth. I didn’t deserve such kindness, I think.”

 

Would Viktor and his mate face the same destiny? Would one of them be infertile? Would it tear them apart? Was Viktor destined to be alone forever?

 

“Vitya. Not all matches are failures. Look at your parents. They were matched and they love each other and they love you,” Yakov pointed out. “It works out more often than it doesn’t. It’s why the record briefs have to be updated every year and are such a pain in the ass. They do make an effort to match you with someone compatible.”

 

Well, that was hard to argue. Viktor’s mother and father had been matched by the Registrar, both females though one Alpha and one Omega. They were head over heels for one another even to this day. Viktor could only dream to have that type of relationship.

 

“Let’s open this up, shall we?” Yakov offered, taking the envelope into his hands. “You can always change your mind once we look.”

 

Viktor was always so well composed. Nerves never hit him before a competition and he was never fazed by the hordes of media. It was like being nervous and anxious was impossible for him. Until now. His emotions were going crazy as Yakov tore the paper and pulled out the stack. Yakov’s face was completely unreadable as he shuffled through the papers and stopped on a particular one. “That bad…?”

 

Yakov’s eyes narrowed and he grunted. “Well. Look at that. I suppose the idiots at the WAOR aren’t as stupid as I had always thought.” He leaned over the desk and handed Viktor a photo.

 

Viktor’s heart stopped as he took in the photo. Dark hair. Dark eyes. Blue glasses. Slowly, he pulled the picture into his chest, wrapping it into a hug, and the largest grin graced his face.

 

Yuuri!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor found his excitement to see Yuuri again somewhat stifled by the information. Yuuri was only 23. Still plenty of years left in him to compete. What if he didn’t want a child so soon? Or at all? Viktor should respect that. And yet...he couldn’t. Kolya’s brief summary was harsh, but as Viktor read through the contract thoroughly he realized those words were even more harsh. Alphas and Omegas might be prized in society, but in reality they were nothing more than glorified slaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beyond overwhelmed with the amazing and supportive response from chapter 1! Seriously! Thank you everyone so much! Your comments and love are everything!

Celestino took the news better than Yuuri thought he would. While his coach was only a Beta, he had plenty of students that had come and gone as Alphas and Omegas and knew the inevitable would come. Even though their contract was up this year anyway, it would have legally been broken by the receival of his WAOR packet.

 

“You don’t have to tell me any details, but I hope your match looks promising,” Celestino said with sincerity.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but blush as he looked down at the thought of Viktor. “Ah, well, it was surprising to say the least, but not bad.”

 

“Good,” he nodded with approval. “I assume you’ll be moving back to Japan? Is your match from there?”

 

“No,” Yuuri responded. “But I’ll go back there for now until we can decide where we’ll end up. There’s still a lot I have to do, including my initial appointment with the Registrar. I have that today.” While it was true he still had almost 50 days to respond, the longer he waited the worse it would get to his head. Better to do it now while he was still in a bit of shock.

 

Celestino nodded. “Ok, well let me know if need anything. I mean it, Yuuri. Anything. I won’t tell the other students why you are leaving, just let them know our contract was up and that you’re headed back home.”

 

“Ah, thank you,” Yuuri bowed gratefully, not wanting to start any talk and risk it ending up on the internet.

 

“I wish we could have had our last two years together, but, nothing we can do about it now,” Celestino lamented. “I do expect an invite to the wedding whenever it is, though.”

 

God. Wedding. He was getting married and he was only 23. “Y-yeah...of course. Thank you for everything, Coach.” With a final bow he excused himself and headed out of the office. His backpack felt heavier than normal on him as he reluctantly headed towards the exit.

 

There was a knock on the glass and Yuuri turned. Phichit was waving at him to come ice side. With a heavy sigh, Yuuri contemplated going out there. He didn’t want to be cornered by any of the other skaters; however, he also knew that Phichit wouldn’t stop calling and texting if he didn’t. So, reluctantly, he diverted himself to the rink doors and was hit with a rush of cold.

 

“Hey, how did it go?” Phichit asked, skating to the barrier.

 

Yuuri shrugged. “I mean, ok? How else would it go? There’s nothing anyone can do about it.”

 

“Geez, Yuuri, you sound like you’re walking to your death,” Phichit frowned.

 

“Aren’t I?” Yuuri sighed.

 

“Viktor. Nikiforov. You need to start repeating that in your head until it finally sticks in your thick skull,” Phichit said, reaching out playfully to flick the Omega’s head.

 

Yuuri swatted at his hand in annoyance. Yes, Yuuri was excited that he was going to officially meet Viktor and was going to be his mate, but on the other hand, there was a really high probability Viktor was going to be severely disappointed. “It’s not just that, Phichit...it’s getting married and then being told to have a kid when I’m still such a kid myself.”

 

“You’ve got time,” Phichit reminded him. “And don’t be afraid to talk to Viktor about it. I know the idea of talking to people terrifies you, but seriously, communication is key. Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you to the Registrar?”

 

With a shake of his head he answered, “No. I need to do this alone. Besides...I don’t know what sort of questions they are going to ask.”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes. “Yuuri, we’re roommates. Roommates that have maybe done a thing or two. It wouldn’t bother me.”

 

Yuuri choked on air and his cheeks went hot. “Phichit! People can hear you!”

 

“What?” Phichit asked innocently. “It’s not like we actually had full-on sex or anything-,”

 

“Ok!” Yuuri put his hands up to cover his friend’s mouth. “I’m going to be late, so, I’m leaving!” With a quick step he headed for the exit, barely hearing Phichit bidding him farewell and good luck. Why were his friends so embarrassing?! This whole thing was embarrassing enough on its own without Phichit’s help.

 

Today, Yuuri secretly wished the bus would be late and he’d miss his appointment at the Registrar, but it arrived at the stop precisely on time. Of course. The one day. When he stepped off the bus in front of the Registrar he suddenly found himself unable to move as he stared upon the vast architecture of the building and the engraved Alpha and Omega symbols at the center. Crap. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t. Promptly, he turned around to step back on but the bus pulled away with closed doors.

 

Dammit!

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but let out an irritated whimper. _Just do it, Yuuri. You don’t have any other choice._ Grabbing at the straps of his pack he slowly turned back around and started to trudge up the steps to the entrance. He knew the building well having been to it more than once since moving to Detroit. It was modern and expensive looking. The WAOR truly spared no expense when it came to Alphas and Omegas, the supposed saviors of the universe or whatever. No pressure. Taking the elevator to the third floor he checked himself in on a self-serve tablet and took a seat.

 

Ten minutes later a door opened. “Yuuri?”

 

Swinging his pack over his shoulder he approached the door and his counselor Christine Kim. She was a pretty Beta, Korean-American, that had been born to an Alpha and Omega pair. Like Phichit, she was evidence that even the WAOR’s best laid plans didn’t always yield the results they were looking for. Yuuri liked her, though. She was nice and wasn’t pushy like many of the counselors were.

 

“Congratulations!” Christine beamed as she led him down the hall to her office. “I am so happy for you, Yuuri! It must have been such a relief to know you were matched with a fellow figure skater. Do you know him already?”

 

Know him? Sure. Yuuri had had pictures of him all over his room since he was a kid and may or may not have jacked off and fingered himself to them on occasion. “We’ve, ah, met, but haven’t really talked or anything.”

 

“Well, that’ll change soon, and any sort of familiarity can be so helpful in new matches,” she smiled, taking a seat behind her desk after shutting the door. “First thing first is we’ll have you sign your contract.” She paused and gave him a look that almost sent him running. “You _are_ accepting the match, correct?”

 

He swallowed and nodded.

 

Christine smiled. “Wonderful!” Pulling out a small stack of papers she set them down in front of Yuuri with a pen. “You are of course more than welcome to read through the contract in full if you wish, but I am required to go through it with you. By signing your match contract you agree that you will marry and mate with your selected Alpha by the date your assigned wedding planner and you agree to. You agree to have a WAOR representative present at said wedding as well as a WAOR physician who will confirm the required bedding ceremony takes place.”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks turned bright red and he lowered his gaze away from Christine. God, he’d forgotten about the bedding ceremony. Talk about embarrassing and, well, archaic! What was this, the medieval times?

 

“You will have two years from the date of your wedding in order to to conceive, at which time, if no conception has taken place, you will either forfeit all government subsidization and benefits, or you will provide official documentation from a WAOR physician as to medical reasons for being unable to conceive. If lack of conception is simply due to difficulties beyond the fault of Alpha and Omega, and both parties are still believed fertile, you will be required to attend a clinic monthly to prove you are still actively trying to conceive. Failure to do so will result in forfeit of government subsidization and benefits. Should either Alpha or Omega be found infertile, you will be allowed a separation and the fertile party will be re-entered into the Registrar matching pool. If both sides desire to remain together, you’re subsidization and benefits will be cut in half. Questions?”

 

At some point, Yuuri had dropped the pen and had rested his forehead against a hand trying to get the words on the paper to focus. This was too much. It was too damn much to ask of someone. “U-um...am I going to get a copy of this?”

 

“Of course,” Christine promised. “Yuuri. I know it sounds complicated and scary, but it’s really quite simple; get pregnant. If you do that, everything is going to be just fine.”

 

Simple. Sure. Just get pregnant and create a life that you are suddenly responsible for in every aspect. Be responsible for another human being when you can’t even take care of yourself 99.9% of the time. Get pregnant and give up your life that still had so much potential. Well...maybe not so much, anymore. Not after National’s.

 

Christine turned over one of the pages and marked three lines with small ‘x’s. “Print, sign, and date, please.”

 

With a shaking hand, Yuuri picked up the pen and signed away his entire life. Viktor or no, Yuuri was no longer in control of his own life.

 

The moment he was done Christine snatched up the papers as if she was worried he might change his mind. Like he even could. “Excellent. Viktor hasn’t yet contacted the WAOR, but once he does, our next priority will be to assign you a wedding planner based on where you are wanting to hold the ceremony. Do you have a preference in location?”

 

Viktor hadn’t responded yet. Yuuri’s heart constricted at that information. It had been almost two weeks. Maybe he was just busy. He was preparing for World’s, after all. Or maybe he wasn’t interested. Maybe he was disappointed, like Yuuri had figured he would be. “I, um, I don’t know. I’m heading back to Japan, so maybe I’d like to have it there. But I guess if Viktor wants it in Russia, that’s ok, too.”

 

Christine nodded. “I will make a note that your preference is your home and I will also make sure all your paperwork is transferred to your local Registrar. You will need to schedule an initial visit with them once you move back.”

 

Right, because the WAOR had to always keep tabs on you. Great. The closest Registrar office to Hasetsu was an hour away in Fukuoka. Ah, well, nothing could be done about that. “Ok.”

 

“Perfect. Now, I just have a few questions about wedding preferences that we can give to your planner to work off of until they are able to meet with you and Viktor in person. Big or small wedding?”

 

“Small, definitely,” Yuuri answered quickly. “I want it to be as private as possible.”

 

“Family and close friends only, got it,” she typed away at her computer. “You mentioned you’d like the wedding in Japan, but what about a venue? Church? Outdoors?”

 

“No church,” he answered, but then realized he knew nothing about Viktor’s religious preferences, “Ah, that is if that’s ok with Viktor. I’d prefer something outside. A garden, maybe?”

 

“Ok. Food preferences?”

 

“Mm, definitely Japanese, and Russian, too? A mix of both.” Truthfully, Yuuri wanted nothing more than the largest bowl of his mother’s katsudon. He knew his mother would be ecstatic to cook for the wedding. Maybe the planner would be ok with that if Viktor was.

 

“Favorite colors?”

 

Did he even have one? Not really, though a lot of his wardrobe and skating costumes had been blue. “Blue, I guess.”

 

“Ok. Any sort of theme you’d like?”

 

Theme? “Um...not really? Just, whatever is normal, I guess.”

 

Christine chuckled. “It’s ok to not know yet, this is just to get you thinking about it. I am sure once you and Viktor meet you’ll be able to discuss it further. The last thing I need from you is a consent sheet to allow the WAOR to email you any information regarding the wedding as well as asking your permission to release your contact information to Viktor once he has signed his contract.”

 

The consent sheet for the emails was easy to sign, but giving his information to Viktor...would he use it? Would he reach out before they were forced to do so by the WAOR? Nibbling his lower lip, he contemplated refusing to give his permission and making them wait until they were face-to-face, but against his better judgment he signed it anyway.

 

“Perfect, thank you! Let me make you copies of all of the paperwork and you’ll be all set. I am so excited for you!”

 

When Yuuri finally made it home, documents all in hand, he felt completely drained. This was really happening. In a week he’d be back in Japan and then on to being married. Ah...he still hadn’t told his family. There had been a few times where he’d tried, but he’d been unable to do it. He had to. At the very least, he needed to tell them he was coming home. He couldn’t just show up next week. He’d call tonight before bed.

 

Phichit brought home take-out, which he was grateful for. The last thing he felt like doing was cooking after a mentally exhausting day. Phichit, too, looked exhausted after a beating that day from Celestino on quads. He still hadn’t landed any.

 

“How did your meeting go? A bunch of invasive questions about your sex life? Or rather, lack-thereof?” Phichit questioned, taking a huge bite of noodles.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes, “No. There was none of that. Just...wedding questions mainly. Where I want to have it, colors, theme, food, that sort of thing. Basic stuff to get a planner going, I guess.”

 

“You gotta go all out,” Phichit said with a full mouth. “The WAOR pays for everything. Make them use their money.”

 

“I don’t want to go all out,” Yuuri complained. “I want it small and inconspicuous.”

 

Phichit let out a snort as he swallowed. “There’s no way it’s going to be inconspicuous when it gets out that you and Viktor Nikiforov are getting married. It’s going to be the wedding of the century.”

 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Yuuri sighed. “Viktor probably wants a big wedding.”

 

“Communicate,” Phichit reminded him. “Should we get that tattooed on you?”  


Probably not the worst idea, if he was honest. “Promise you’ll be there. I don’t think I can do it without you.”

 

“Of course I’ll be there,” he promised. “Besides, I’m the only viable candidate for Best Man.”

 

No arguing that. “Thanks for getting dinner, Phi. I’m going to shower and call my family.”

 

“You still haven’t told them?” Phichit frowned.

 

“No,” Yuuri sighed, dumping his take-out container into the trash can. “But I’m going to now.” Phichit gave him a side-eye, but let him go without another lecture.

 

Shooting off a text to Mari telling her he wanted to Skype and asking when would be a good time he stepped in the shower. When he got out she had responded, telling him to do it within the next hour before they started lunch prep. Settling down comfortably in his bed he pulled up the Skype app and gave his sister a call.

 

 _“Konbanwa,”_ Mari answered after three rings.

 

 _“Ohayo,”_ Yuuri responded with a smile. It was good to see her. It had been way too long. He hadn’t even come by to see them when he was in the country for National’s, too disappointed by his performance. “Are Ka-san and To-san around? I have something to tell everyone.”

 

“Mm, yeah, one sec,” Mari lowered the phone as she called for their parents. “Everything ok, kiddo?”

 

“Mm, yeah, I’m coming home,” he replied.

 

Mari’s eyebrows shot up. “Really? Ah, Yuuri’s coming home,” she said as Yuuri caught a glimpse of Hiroko and Toshiya coming up from behind.

 

“Ah! Yuu-chan! Is it true?” Hiroko questioned, eyes sparkling in excitement.

 

It made Yuuri happy to see her like that, but it fed his guilt that it had been five years. _“Hai_. Sorry for the late notice, my flight is next week. Things sort of...happened fast.”

 

“Before April? Not that we aren’t ecstatic to have you, but what about school?” Toshiya questioned.

 

“They are letting me take exams early,” Yuuri explained. “I…,” he gritted his teeth and sucked in his breath. “I was matched.”

 

Expectedly, Hiroko and Toshiya looked delighted by the news, but Mari’s face read about the same as Yuuri’s.

 

“Early,” Mari mentioned with a frown. “Why?”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “Because they can, I guess.”

 

“I’m so happy for you, Yuu-chan! Do you have a photo? Do they sound nice?” Hiroko quickly pried for any information she could get a hold of.

 

“Um, well,” Yuuri looked around for the packet. Though he had photos of Viktor up in his room the majority of his life, his parents had never paid much attention to figure skating. The packet with Viktor’s official Registrar photo was across the room, but he had a framed photo on his nightstand that he grabbed and put in front of the phone. There was a moment of silence.

 

“Is this a joke?” Mari eventually piped in. “That’s Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

“He looks like the handsome foreigner all over your room!” Hiroko added.

 

Yuuri lowered the photo and adjusted his glasses nervously. “Um. That’s because...it is?”

 

“WHAT?” Mari’s face zoomed in on the phone. “You got matched with Viktor Nikiforov?! Yuuri! That’s a dream come true!”

 

So everyone has said! But, if it was such a dream come true, why did Yuuri fear holding on to that dream so much? “I don’t know, Mari, I mean, what if he doesn’t like me? He’s a figure skating legend and I’m just a dime-a-dozen skater from Japan. Doesn’t sound like much of a dream to me.”

 

Mari looked like she was going to punch the screen. “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Do you think he’ll like katsudon?” Hiroko pondered out loud. “What about the wedding? Will it be here? Let’s have it at the onsen!”

 

“Ah, I don’t know anything just yet, Ka-san. Viktor hasn’t responded yet,” Yuuri pointed out. “He’s probably waiting until after World’s.” Or after he can get a huge check from some sponsor to buy his way out of this.

 

“We can talk about it more when you come home,” Toshiya smiled encouragingly. “We’ll be sure to have your room all ready for you.”

 

“Thank you. I look forward to it,” Yuuri said sincerely.

 

“Ah, we have guests, now, but we’ll see you soon! _Ja ne_ , Yuu-chan!” Hiroko wave.

 

Yuuri waived back and watched as his parents retreated.

 

Mari looked at him in concern. “Yuuri. Are you ok?”

 

What a loaded question. “I want to be excited,” Yuuri admitted, “But it’s also like...I’m not allowed to be.”

 

Mari understood. She understood better than anyone. There was no good answer. No good situation to be put in as an Alpha or Omega. Simply what you could make the best of. “I’m here for you. If you need me. For anything.”

 

“Thanks, Mari-neechan.”

 

“See you soon, kiddo.”

 

Yuuri nodded. _“Ja.”_ With a little bit of weight off his shoulders Yuuri let himself fall back onto the bed, eyes fixated on the ceiling.

 

In one week, he’d be back home in Japan. In a few months, he’d be married to Viktor Nikiforov.

 

/*/

 

Ok, so, technically Yakov had made him swear that he wouldn’t go to to Registrar until after World’s, but also, Viktor had noticed there was limited availability in appointments after World’s and he didn’t want to risk going beyond his 60 day deadline. Well, that was what he was going to tell Yakov, anyways. Viktor hadn’t even looked at the appointment schedule that far out. He’d booked the earliest thing he could find. He just couldn’t wait. He had to talk to Yuuri again as soon as possible.

 

So, while Yakov thought that Viktor was headed to the gym, he snuck out to go to the Registrar. His counselor was an older Alpha in his 40s named Kolya who had taken his his role as an Alpha very seriously and had six kids. He rubbed Viktor the wrong way, to be honest, but it hadn’t been worth trying to go through the struggle of requesting a transfer to a different counselor.

 

“Please read through the contract and sign,” Kolya requested, not even bothering with eye-contact. The feeling was mutual, it seemed. “You will marry your Omega as soon as your assigned wedding planner can make arrangements and then you will conceive a child with your Omega within two-year’s time. If you do not comply with this, then you will be stripped of your stipend and benefits.”

 

Viktor found his excitement to see Yuuri again somewhat stifled by the information. Yuuri was only 23. Still plenty of years left in him to compete. What if he didn’t want a child so soon? Or at all? Viktor should respect that. And yet...he couldn’t. Kolya’s brief summary was harsh, but as Viktor read through the contract thoroughly he realized those words were even more harsh. Alphas and Omegas might be prized in society, but in reality they were nothing more than glorified slaves.

 

If it hadn’t been Yuuri, Viktor would have very likely thought twice about signing. Maybe he wouldn’t have signed at all after reading through some of the barbaric requirements. A bedding ceremony? He thought that was just a joke in books and movies. He couldn’t do that to Yuuri, though. He was depending on him. Clenching his jaw, he printed, signed, and dated on the lines.

 

“It looks like your Omega has already made contact with the WAOR and has signed the required documents including his consent to give you his contact information. I will include it with your copy of your documents today,” Kolya continued.

 

 _He has a name,_ Viktor thought irritably. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. God, Viktor would never get tired saying that.

 

“It says here that your Omega would prefer to hold the wedding in Japan and keep it small. Is that alright with you or is that something you’d prefer to discuss further?” Kolya questioned.

 

Viktor put a finger to his lips in thought. He had no problem having the wedding in Japan. He loved Japan every time he went to visit. A small wedding, though...hm. He’d always thought his wedding would be large and grand - so impressive it would be talked about for decades. But. Everyone expected that. No one would expect him to have a small and private ceremony. Perfect! Recently, Viktor had felt like he was no longer able to surprise his audience, but this would certainly do the trick. “A small wedding in Japan sounds amazing!”

 

“You will be provided a wedding planner that is based in Japan, then,” the Alpha said as he typed away. “Now, I have printed out a few basic questions that we will give to the planner so they may start preparing your wedding until you and your Omega can meet in person.”

 

Viktor looked at the sheet and the questions. Favorite Color? Preferred Venue? Food? Taking his pen he wrote in large letters across the entire sheet: Whatever Yuuri Wants! This way, it would be a surprise for him, too! With a large smile he slid it back across the desk towards Kolya.

 

Kolya looked at it less than amused, but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he put two more papers out in front of Viktor. “Please sign authorization to email you regarding your wedding details and authorization to release your contact information to Yuuri Katsuki.”

 

Now those papers Viktor was happy to sign.

 

Running the papers through the copy machine behind him, Kolya put together a packet in a manilla envelope. “These are your copies to take with you. Once your wedding planner has been assigned they will reach out to both you and your Omega to coordinate the event. Congratulations. Do your country proud.”

 

Viktor grit his teeth as he gave the Alpha his media smile and took the folder. Do his country proud. What a joke. Had he not already done so with an Olympic gold medal? Countless of other gold medals? “Thank you. _Dasvidaniya.”_ Ok, he was definitely requesting a new counselor if he and Yuuri decided to live in St. Petersburg. Wrapping his scarf around him he stepped out into the cold and made his way down the stairs of the Registrar.

 

“Why the hell are you at the Registrar, old man?”

 

Viktor looked up to see Yuri, hood up and hands in his pockets with a scowl. “It’s required annually.”

 

Yuri’s green eyes narrowed. “You went in August for your annual.”

 

Sucking in a breath he forced a smile. So he did. “It’s rude to follow people, Yura.”

 

“What the fuck is going on with you?” Yuri asked, refusing to let Viktor walk away from him. “You’ve been acting strangely ever since coming back from Euros. Saying it’s adult shit or whatever. Yakov won’t tell anyone anything, and then I find you here. What’s the deal?”

 

With a heavy sigh Viktor lowered his Gucci sunglasses down over his eyes. “I’m almost 28, Yura. You do the connecting.”

 

“Yeah you’re almost 28,” Yuri agreed. “So you have until December until your matched. Doesn’t explain what you’re doing here now.”

 

“No, I have until two weeks ago until I’m matched,” Viktor corrected, “And I’ll be married by December.” he didn’t need to see that Yuri had come to a screeching halt to know he’d come to a screeching halt by the silence.

 

“What?!” Yuri hissed. “They can’t do that! I’m supposed to have one Grand Prix Final to kick your ass before you go!”

 

Viktor shrugged. “They can and they have. World’s will be it for me. Keep your mouth shut about it, Yura. I don’t want this getting out before then.”

 

“Tell them no!” Yuri demanded.

 

“Yura, I mean it,” Viktor repeated.

 

“Fine, whatever, I won’t say anything!” he promised. “But you should still tell them no!”

 

“Except I don’t want to tell them no,” Viktor countered. “I like who they matched me with.”

 

“Seriously?” Yuri frowned, and he reached out to snatch the folder that Viktor quickly moved above his head where the teen couldn’t reach. “Who is it?! Tell me!”

 

“You’ll find out when the rest of the world finds out,” Viktor told him.

 

Yuri growled, but shoved his hands back into his pockets. “So, what? You’re just going to give up skating and go be a baby-making factory?”

 

“It’s what’s required of any Alpha and Omega,” Viktor stated simply.

 

“Fuck that!” Yuri scoffed. “If I were an Alpha or Omega I’d tell the WAOR to go fuck themselves and never give in to their demands!”

 

Viktor smiled sadly. “Keep that fire, Yura. On and off the ice.”

 

That seemed to anger him even more. “You’ve never been close to anyone. How can you be so willing to give up everything for them?”

 

Viktor let memories of the banquet flash through his mind and let that feeling of warmth wash over him. That feeling of falling so hard and fast. “Love makes you crazy, I guess!”

 

“Huh?! Love!?”

 

Viktor ignored him, waiving to him as he quickly walked away. “Bye, Yura!” Pulling the folder into his chest he let out a pleasant sigh. He should call Yuuri right away! Or maybe text. What time was it in Japan? Was he in Japan? Wait, he trained in the US, right? What time was it there? Would Yuuri want to hear from him? Yuuri hadn’t reached out to him yet even though he’d had the information for a few days. He’d signed the consent form, though. That was good, right?

 

After getting home and walking Makkachin he opened the folder and found the phone number. He hesitated to dial it. “What do you think, Makka? Maybe I should wait. Let the WAOR organize our meeting.”

 

Makkachin tilted her head.

 

“No, you’re right, that would be stupid. I don’t think I can talk to him though. What would I say? Ah, maybe a text. Yes. That way he can choose whether or not to respond without pressure. Ok!” Pulling up a new next message he input the number and wrote his message.

 

_Me: Yuuri…? Hi...this is Viktor!_

 

Viktor waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a fucking idiot,” Phichit groaned, a slap of his palm against his head. “I love you, but seriously Yuuri! You’ve got to be kidding me!”
> 
> Yuuri sunk in on himself at the scolding. “I know! I know I’m an idiot but I didn’t know what to do! I panicked!”

“But Papa, it’s been two days,” Viktor whined, lowering the phone into his lap until he remembered he was still on video chat.

 

“Two days is nothing, Vitya,” Alena, Viktor’s father assured. Although an Alpha, Alena had been the prima ballerina of the Bolshoi and every bit elegance and grace. Sharp cheekbones and dark hair and eyes made her the envy of Alphas, Omegas, and Betas alike. “Trying to make contact with a match the first time is difficult for some. Back in my day we only had letters and landlines to rely on and I swear your mother must have thought her letter had gotten lost in the mail with how long it took me to respond. I was also conveniently never home.”

 

Viktor’s mother Viktoria rolled her eyes. It was the Omega that Viktor took after in looks with her long silver hair and blue eyes, but there was a roughness and edge to her that was anything but Omega. She’d been a hockey player. Their roles were often confused by the public. “I honestly considered driving all the way to Moscow to try and find her at the Theatre. There was no way I was going to be rejected passively in such a way!”

 

Alena giggled and blushed like she was still a school girl. “I don’t think I would have been mad if you had. Needless to say your mother and I were completely smitten with each other at first sight. As I believe you said you were with Yuuri!”

 

“But that’s the thing,” Viktor groaned, “I was, but I’m worried he wasn’t!”

 

Alena waived him off. “He’s just being shy, Vitya.”

 

Viktoria grabbed the phone. “If he doesn’t respond just fly to Japan and make him talk to you.”

 

“Viktusia!” Alena scolded, a slap to her mate’s arm. “Don’t do that, Vitya! You’ll scare him!”

 

Hmm. It was a thought, though. “I’m not sure he’s in Japan.. He trains in the US. That was something I was hoping to figure out...if he would respond to me.”

 

“Vitya, try and think of this through his eyes, _da?_ You’ve only met once, and you did mention he was perhaps a little under the influence. Maybe he is embarrassed about how he acted,” Viktoria suggested. “And meeting once doesn’t make you familiar. Not everyone is as outgoing as you and your father.”

 

True, Yuuri had been a little drunk, but it had been the time of his life! There was definitely no reason for Yuuri to be embarrassed! Afterall, he had won the dance off. He should certainly be proud. “So...I should just wait, then?”

 

“Just wait,” Alena nodded.

 

“Only for a few more days,” Viktoria interjected. “Then try again. Maybe assure him you don’t want to push and ask him what would make him comfortable. No matter how strong we can be, we are still Omegas at our core.”

 

Viktor smiled, knowing it had to take a lot of trust for his mother to say such a thing. “Thank you Mamochka. I will keep that in mind.”

 

“We both love you dearly, Vitya, and we cannot wait to meet Yuuri! Tell us the moment he responds!” Alena blew a kiss at the screen. “Bye!”

 

“Bye!” Viktor smiled back and ended the call. Ah. Speaking to his parents always gave him hope that WAOR sanctioned matches could work, but there was still a nagging pull in his chest every time he looked at his phone and saw there was no response. Scrolling through his contacts he found the next person he needed to call. The video call rang three times before it was answered.

 

A very shirtless - maybe naked - Chris answered the phone. His hair was disheveled and he was wearing his glasses. “Viktor, _mon ami,_ it’s late.”

 

“It is not,” Viktor argued. “I’m sorry, did I interrupt something? Should I be saying hi to Markus as well?”

 

“Hi!” Markus briefly appeared on screen before dashing off.

 

“Oops,” Viktor apologized.

 

Chris sighed, knowing the moment was over anyway. “I didn’t have to answer, so it’s my fault. What’s going on? You usually don’t make an effort to talk to me before major competitions.”

 

True. Mainly because of Yakov’s rules. No distractions, blah, blah, especially since Chris was always his closest competitor. “Well...I have some news.”

 

Chris’ eyebrows shot up in interest. “Oh?”

 

“I was matched,” Viktor went on. “About two weeks ago.”

 

“What? And I’m just now hearing about this?” Chris scoffed. “Well? Details. Who? Are they cute? Nice butt? Would I go dancing with them?”

 

Viktor laughed. “Ah, I would say you’ve already been dancing with them. Pole dancing. And he has the best butt I’ve ever seen.”

 

Chris’ gasp could be heard around the globe. “YUURI KATSUKI?! Viktor! You have been blessed by the gods! Maybe the WAOR is actually onto something! You can’t even be mad they matched you a little early! There is no finer ass in the business!”

 

“I know, I know,” Viktor agreed, though his smile was tight lipped. “But...I’m thinking maybe Yuuri doesn’t feel quite the same.”

 

“Ha!” Chris scoffed loudly. “Please. Is that a joke? Viktor, I was at the banquet. I saw how he looked at you. How he danced with you. I’ve also known him well since our Junior years and he’s always been so smitten with you. I guarantee he feels the same.”

 

Even hearing it from his best friend didn’t make him feel reassured. “He hasn’t answered my text, though.”

 

“Because he’s shy,” Chris responded. “I know Yuuri. The Yuuri you saw was not really Yuuri. I mean, he was, but, you know what I mean. Yuuri is normally very shy and anxious until he gets to know you and open up.”

 

“Really?” Viktor blinked in surprise. He never would have guessed that.

 

Chris hummed and nodded. “Give him a few days. Or, if you want, I’d be happy to reach out to him or those around him to poke and prod.”

 

God, Viktor wanted to tell him yes, but he knew that wasn’t a good idea. His father had warned against scaring him, and that would be doing exactly that. “Ah...no. It’s alright. I should give him a few more days if he’s like you say.”

 

“Ok,” he nodded, though his neutral look quickly turned to a heavy frown. “So...will this be it, then? The end of Viktor Nikiforov after World’s?”

 

Viktor sighed at that. Chris’ 25th birthday had been just a few weeks ago, but he and Markus had filed the papers to be mates ahead of time so neither would go through the matching process. Chris had announced he’d go through one more Grand Prix series before retiring and working towards children. Viktor didn’t think he had such luxury. “I think so.”

 

“Well, good thing I am having to call it quits, too,” Chris smiled tightly. “The ice just isn’t the same without you, my friend.”

 

 _I won’t be the same without the ice,_ Viktor thought, _but I’ll have Yuuri just like Chris has Markus._ “Does it scare you at all? The thought of having to have kids already?”

 

Chris shrugged nonchalantly. “It used to, but less and less these days. I love Markus a lot and I know he’ll help. Kids aren’t so terrible. If it means I get to continue living in this luxury, then...it’s a decent sacrifice to make.”

 

It was the way so many Alphas and Omegas thought. The pros outweighed the cons. Money was bigger than freedom of choice. Viktor still wasn’t convinced. “I guess.” It was all he could manage to say.

 

“Well, let me know if you change your mind about Yuuri,” Chris offered. “Otherwise...I better work twice as hard to beat you at World’s.”

 

Viktor smirked at the challenge. “I expect only your best.”

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some unfinished business I have to attend to,” Chris told him with a wink. “Yuuri will come around. Good night.”

 

 _“Bonne nuit,”_ Viktor replied before the call ended. With a heavy sigh he tossed the phone off to the other end of the mattress and pulled Makkachin closer to him. “Maybe they are all right, Makka. He’ll come around. Right…?”

 

Makkachin stuck her nose right up under Viktor’s chin before giving him a good swipe of her tongue. The entire universe was trying to tell him it was going to be ok. Maybe he should just listen.

 

The next morning, there was still no notification from Yuuri. As much as he tried not to act upset, he was terribly upset. Distraught. It showed out on the ice, too, with Viktor almost running straight into Georgi at one point in a daze and falling during his flip.

 

“Vitya! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Yakov screamed at him from the side of the ice.  
  
Viktor sighed, brushing the snow off of his pants. “Nothing...I just need a break, I’m sorry. Five minutes.” Yakov continued to yell at him but he promptly ignored it, grabbing his guards and stepping off the ice to find his bag at a nearby bench. Rummaging around he pulled out his phone. Nothing. With another defeated sigh he took a seat, eyes still staring at the screen.

 

“Tell me who it is already.”

 

Looking up, Viktor caught eyes with Yuri was was standing by the railing with a determined face. “Why do you want to know so badly?”

 

“Because you never hang out with anyone outside of this rink, but suddenly you are in love?” Yuri questioned with a growl. “It’s fucking weird!”

 

“You have no idea who I do or do not hang out with outside of practice,” Viktor pointed out. “Unless you’ve been following me to more than just the Registrar.”

 

Yuri’s face turned red at the accusation. “No! So...what, they are Russian, too?”

 

Viktor simply smiled and shrugged.

 

The blonde growled in irritation. “It won’t be a secret forever, old man.”

 

“True!” Viktor agreed. “But for now it is and I would appreciate it if you respected my privacy, Yura.”

 

“Whatever,” Yuri huffed and pushed away from the wall. “I’m going to find out.”

 

“Five minutes is up, Vitya!” Yakov shouted as he approached with a purposeful walk. “World’s is next week! This is no time for a slump!”

 

Viktor clenched his jaw. “Yuri knows I’ve been matched.”

 

That makes Yakov come to a halt with a heavy frown. “And how does he know that?”

 

Ah, here they go. “He followed me...to the Registrar.”

 

“And why the hell were you at the Registrar, Vitya?! I told you not to respond to your match until after World’s! What if someone saw you? Did they!?”

 

Viktor shrugged. “Probably, but they likely thought I was just there for my annual visit. Wouldn’t we have heard something by now if it had leaked that I had been matched?”

 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Yakov answered with a pointed finger, fury written all over his face. “They could be trying to dig up more details. If Yuri saw it then it’s very possible someone else did, too! Why can’t you ever use your damn head, Vitya? You don’t need this sort of distraction! Now I have to prepare a media statement just in case!”  
  
He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that. “It’s a distraction whether the media knows about it or not.”

 

For whatever reason, that seemed to catch Yakov off guard and his rigid stance softened. “I thought you were happy about this. About Katsuki, at least.”

 

“I am,” Viktor answered. _I was. Now I don’t know._ “But even though I like my match, I still have to leave the ice.”

 

Yakov let out a heavy sigh, fingers dancing slightly as he tried to formulate the appropriate words to say. “You may have to leave the ice for competitions, but the ice will always be there, Vitya. You can go back to it. There will still be ice shows, and you’ve always shown interest in choreography. There’s nothing that says you can’t do either of those things.”

 

Viktor’s jaw clenched. “Once I’ve done my duty to the Motherland.”

 

The other Alpha gave a slow nod. “Once you’ve done your duty to Mother Russia.”

 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing. He’d been uninspired so much recently. Perhaps they just were getting ahead of the game. “Well...I suppose I have one more duty to do before all that. I’ve got to win gold. From the top, then?”

 

/*/

 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Phichit groaned, a slap of his palm against his head. “I love you, but seriously Yuuri! You’ve got to be kidding me!”

 

Yuuri sunk in on himself at the scolding. “I know! I know I’m an idiot but I didn’t know what to do! I panicked!”

 

“How long has it been since the first text?” Phichit asked.

 

“Um,” Yuuri melted even further into himself. “Four days.”

 

“FOUR-GOD YUURI!” Phichit screamed, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration. “You’ve made Viktor Nikiforov wait four days for you to just respond ‘Hi’?! Are you even going to text him now?”

 

“NO!” Yuuri shouted with wide eyes full of fear. “What would I even say? Especially now that I’ve made him wait so long?”

 

With heated eyes Phichit reached across Yuuri and promptly snatched his phone. “I’m not letting you do this to yourself.”

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri jumped up to try and grab his phone back, but Phichit guarded it well as he easily typed in Yuuri’s passcode and scrolled through the texts. “Please don’t! Phichit!”

 

“Hi Viktor!” Phichit spoke out loud as he typed away. “I’m so sorry that I didn’t respond to you earlier. I have been busy getting ready to head back to Japan and misplaced my phone in the all the mess and of course it was on silent. Send.”

 

“Phichit no!” Yuuri finally managed to grab his phone back. Surely his friend didn’t really send that message. Surely. And he did. He definitely sent it. Oh, god. This was it. This was where Yuuri would be left to die. Three dots suddenly appeared on the screen and his heart came to a complete stop. “He’s responding! But he’s seven hours ahead! He should be asl-oh, god, that would only make it 8 there. A totally reasonable hour for someone to still be up. Oh, god, oh, god!”

 

Phichit casually took the phone back from Yuuri’s hands, this time without a fight. “The fact you even know that is amazing.” He waited a few seconds and then his face lit up. “He responded! Here, look!”

 

Yuuri didn’t take the phone, but he let his face peak out from behind his hands to look at the screen.

 

_Viktor: Yuuri! That’s ok! I’m just relieved to know you don’t hate me!_

 

“Oh, god, he thinks I hate him!” Yuuri groaned, face turning bright red.

 

“Well, yeah, I think anyone would think that when you _ignore them for four days,_ Yuuri!” Phichit teased. “I think my job is done. I got the conversation started, now it’s time for you to keep it going.”

 

Yuuri barely caught the phone that was tossed back to him. “Wait! But what do I say?”

 

“The truth!” Phichit shrugged. “That you don’t hate him and are excited!”

 

It sounded so simple, but it was probably the hardest message he’d ever sent in his life. Several times he started typing and then completely deleted the message before trying again. With a shaking thumb he finally hit send.

 

_Me: No! Not at all! I’m really sorry, it’s just been so crazy since getting the WAOR packet._

_  
_ _Viktor: I understand, really. It was very thoughtful of them to send it to me right before World’s...but, ah! You’ll be back in Japan by then? You can come?!_

 

Yuuri’s heart dropped at that. No, thank you. His ego still stung far too much after National’s to step foot in an ice rink on that level. Yuuri was supposed to be there as a competitor...but Viktor wouldn’t know that, would he? After all, he had only thought he was a fan in Sochi.

 

_Me: Um, well, I live on the other side of the country and tickets will be sold out by now._

 

_Viktor: But you don’t need a ticket as the JFS’s top skater? I know you had a bad day at National’s, but they should still let you in as a spectator._

 

Phichit plopped down onto the couch and looked over Yuuri’s shoulder. “So, how’s it going?”

 

Yuuri was still trying to comprehend what Viktor had just said. So Viktor _did_ know he was a skater. Was that just because of the WAOR packet or something else? Well, he certainly wasn’t the JFS’s top skater, that was for sure. Anything but. “Ah...he wants me to come watch him at World’s.”

 

“Oh!” Phichit clapped. “That’s a perfect idea! Go.”

 

“No!” Yuuri whined. “I can’t! I can’t show my face there after National’s. Besides, everyone would wonder why I’m there and I’m not ready to tell people.”

 

“You’re going to have to break the news at some point,” Phichit argued.

 

Yes, he knew that, he did, but just a little longer. “I’d prefer a private press release where I’m not physically present and people don’t come after me in public.”

 

_Me: I’m anything but the top skater. Just a dime-a-dozen._

 

_Viktor: What?! Not true at all! Yuuri, I saw you skate in Sochi. Yes, you had some technical difficulties with your jumps, but you made such music with your body. I’ve never seen such beautiful step-sequences...except from maybe myself. A fan? ;D_

 

Yuuri’s entire body flushed red hot.

 

“Oh, what did he say!?” Phichit peared in again. “Ohhhh he’s flirting already! And Yuuri! I thought you said Viktor thought you were just a fan?”

 

“He did!” Yuuri answered. He clearly remembered that. It would be a moment he’d never forget.

 

Phichit hummed in doubt. “Yeah, I don’t think you are remembering that right. He knows you are a skater. A beautiful skater,” he winked.

 

“He’s just saying that,” Yuuri mused. “He probably just looked up videos once he got the packet.”

 

Groaning, Phichit rolled his eyes. “Everytime I think you can’t be more of an idiot, honestly. I’m thinking you misread the conversation. You are the King of miscommunication, you know. You gonna tell him about all the posters?”

 

“NO!” Yuuri shouted back immediately. “No way! That just makes me look like a creep!” With a bite of his lower lip he pondered his response. He definitely wasn’t mentioning any posters...or events that occured with said posters. Or thinking about said posters. _God, ok, Yuuri!_

 

_Me: Ah...well, kind of? You are sort of the reason I started skating in the first place._

 

Smooth, Yuuri. Idiot.

 

_Viktor: Really?! ♡＾▽＾♡_

 

_Viktor: I want to hear all about you and how I inspire you! Everything there is to know about Yuuri! Maybe I can just come visit you after World’s if you won’t come? I still think you should come, though!_

 

“Say yes, say yes, say yes!” Phichit chanted, his body bouncing up and down on the couch like it was a trampoline.

 

Yuuri shrugged him off and pulled his phone in so the Beta could no longer read. “Stop snooping!” Should he say yes, though? It was one thing to meet Viktor at a public event, and another to invite him into his home. Granted, it would be private. Away from the media. Maybe...that was better.

 

_Me: That’s a possibility._

 

_Viktor: <3 _

 

_Viktor: When do you leave for Japan?_

 

_Me: Two days._

 

_Viktor: Safe travels! Hopefully you won’t lose your phone again!_

 

Yuuri flinched. Did Viktor know he’d been lying? Embarrassing. He really was such a terrible liar.

 

_Me: I won’t! I just may not be able to respond right away._

 

_Viktor: That’s ok! I may not be able to, either. Yakov has really been working me hard. I know he won’t let me go out with anything other than gold._

 

Yuuri’s grip tightened on his phone and his entire body just fell in a sense of defeat. This was it for Viktor. His last competition ever, and it was Yuuri’s fault for that. He was having to quit because of him.

 

“Yuuri. You have that look on your face,” Phichit said, catching on quickly. “You are blaming yourself for something.”

 

“Viktor’s retiring,” Yuuri said simply, eyes locked on the text still.

 

“Well, yeah, that’s to be expected,” the Beta shrugged. “Even if he hadn’t gotten matched with you, he’s getting up there a bit in years for a figure skater. Viktor retiring definitely isn’t your fault, Yuuri. No more than it’s his fault if you leave the ice. Which I still think you shouldn’t.”

 

Except people wouldn’t care if Yuuri retired. They wouldn't even notice, most likely. The entire world would miss Viktor.

 

_Me: You’ll win gold. I’m certain of it._

 

_Viktor: As long as my Yuuri is cheering for me!_

 

Once again, Yuuri found himself reduced to a blushing mess over Viktor’s text. This time, though, his heart fluttered just a bit. My Yuuri. Maybe he could find a way to go to World’s. It would be his last chance to see Viktor skate, afterall. He’d think about it.

 

He and Viktor didn’t talk much the next day between the time difference and their busy schedules, but Yuuri did his best to respond enough that it didn’t seem like he was avoiding it. They didn’t get into anything real personal like Yuuri thought they might. Instead, Viktor mainly sent photos of Makkachin and they would talk about poodles. Yuuri didn’t mention Vicchan. The pain was still too close.

 

The next day he was taking his last remaining bags that he hadn’t mailed off to the airport.

 

“Ah, I’m going to miss you!” Phichit gave him one last final hug. “But it won’t be long! I’ll be in Japan before you know it watching my best friend ever get married to his celebrity crush!”

 

“Phichit,” Yuuri groaned.

 

Phichit laughed, far too bright-eyed this early in the morning. “Well, anyways, we may not be that far apart for long. I was thinking about going back to Thailand.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes went wide at that. “Wait, really? You hadn’t mentioned anything about it.”

 

“I know,” he shrugged. “It’s just a thought right now, but I’m heavily considering it now that you’re leaving. I’ll let you know if I decide for sure. Would make the time difference problem easier between us.”

 

Truthfully, Yuuri wouldn’t mind that at all. Having Phichit at least on the same side of the world would just make him feel better. “Well, good luck with whatever you decide to do. I’ll let you know when I land.”

 

“Good! Tell your parents hi for me! _Sayonara!_ ” Phichit waved eagerly as Yuuri started to walk away from Detroit for what was likely to be for good.

 

God, Yuuri hadn’t been home in so long that the thought of seeing the onsen again made him nervous and jittery. Usually, he was able to sleep fairly easily during these long flights, but he struggled to close his eyes with all the thoughts running through his head. It wasn’t until he had gotten on the train at Fukuoka that he finally managed to pass out with his forehead against the cool glass. A passenger that had known who he was thankfully woke him right before his stop.

 

The first thing that greeted him was a huge poster of himself. Really?! Pulling up his mask further up his face he tried to hide from the world with every fiber of his being. How could these possibly still be up after National’s? Hasetsu was usually the last to know about anything, but surely they would have heard about that disaster by now.

 

“Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri looked up at his name and a smile grew wide behind his mask that he quickly pulled down. “Minako-sensei!” She hadn’t changed a bit, still every bit as young looking as she was five years ago despite her age.

 

“I can’t believe I had to find out from your parents that you were matched!” She started with a chastising finger. “And to Viktor Nikiforov!”

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, “I just didn’t want it to get out just yet. I’ve been trying to keep it quiet.”

 

“Well, don’t get used to that, it won’t last,” she said. “Have you talked to him yet?”

 

Yuuri nodded as they started to walk away from the station. “A bit over text. He wants me to go meet him at World’s, but I don’t know. I don’t think I can even though I’ve tried to convince myself.”

 

“Yuuri, if Viktor is asking you to go to World’s to see him then you go to World’s and see him,” she said with a frown. “Is this just because you don’t want people to know or is this about the ice?”

 

Biting at his lower lip he shrugged. “Both, I guess.”

 

Minako hummed with a creased brow. “Well, you’ve got a few days to figure it out. Come on, your mom is going to be so happy to see you. She’s been talking about it non-stop all week.”

 

Despite his fears the entire trip home, the moment he stepped in the onsen there was a sigh of relief. It was home. Safe. Warm.

 

“Hiroko-chan!” Minako called. “Look who I’ve brought home!”

 

 _“Tadaima,”_ Yuuri called out, though with a little more hesitance than his ballet instructor.

 

“Yuu-chan!” His mother cried bounding around the corner excitedly stopping just shy from hugging him, knowing he liked his distance. _“Okaeri!”_

 

“I’m so sorry it’s been so long, Ka-san,” Yuuri apologized. He should have come home earlier. He’d never stop regretting not having done so.

 

“Don’t be!” Hiroko waived him off. “We are just so glad to have you back home, now. Oh! You must be starving! I’ll make you our largest bowl of katsudon!”

 

Minako suddenly eyed Yuuri heavily. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I’ve been wondering, Yuuri, if it’s just that you are wearing so much clothing or if you’ve gotten fat.”

 

Yuuri suddenly straightened and a lump caught in his throat. Oh no. It was definitely not clothing, and he knew it. He’d gotten depressed after National’s and had so many nights of binge eating. He hadn’t stepped on the ice since.

 

“Yuuri,” Minako growled before reaching forward and pulling at his coat. Her brown eyes went wide and her gasp was loud enough it was almost a scream. “YUURI! How could you?! You can’t get married to Viktor Nikiforov looking like this! Hiroko! No katsudon!”

 

Hiroko giggled even in her son’s embarrassment. “Oh, nonsense! He looks fine! He can have one bowl!”

 

“Fine?! This is not fine!” Minako argued.

 

Yuuri grabbed his coat and quickly put it back on to hide his obvious flub. Ok. So he was _really_ bad this time. It was fine...right?! Dieting was his specialty! “It’s not like I have to skate again, Minako-sensei...it doesn’t matter!”

 

“Like hell it doesn’t!” Minako argued. “I refuse to let you look like this in your wedding photos!”

 

“You can start dieting tomorrow!” Hiroko smiled. “Why don’t you go say hi to Vicchan and take a dip in the onsen? You’ll feel much better.”

 

Suddenly, his weight didn’t matter as his heart sank. His eyes looked over to the room with the shrine and he nodded. Minako left him alone after that. Discarding his bags and coat he made his way to the shrine and kneeled at the altar where Vicchan’s dog tags laid beneath a photo of him and Yuuri.

 

“I’m so sorry, Vicchan,” Yuuri apologized, fighting at the tears that stung his eyes.

 

“He had a good life.” Yuuri looked up to see Mari leaning against the door and lighting a cigarette. “And he loved you.”

 

That made him feel worse. “I should have been here.”

 

“You couldn’t have predicted it,” she said, trying to comfort him. “How are you feeling? About everything?”

 

Yuuri sighed. “Complicated, I guess. Viktor and I have talked, but...it’s scary. This is...big. Bigger than anything I’ve ever done in my life.”

 

“Yeah,” Mari agreed simply. “But we’ll all be here for you.” She was silent for a moment, and Yuuri could tell she was struggling with something. She had the same look he always wore when he was. “Yuuri...I’m sorry. I took away any choice you had in this. If I hadn’t turned down my match then you could have had a choice.”

 

Slowly, Yuuri shook head. “Then you wouldn’t have had a choice. Really...none of us have a choice. We all know you would have been unhappy with a match. You’ve always been so independent.”

 

“So have you in your own right,” she countered. “I’m just glad that it’s Viktor. I feel strongly that you can find happiness with him.”

 

Yuuri didn’t doubt he could find happiness eventually, but could Viktor?

 

Over the next few days, Yuuri worked on settling back into his old room. It was just as he had left it, posters of Viktor and all. He didn’t leave the onsen unless he had to, helping his parents and sister with chores where needed. The routine came back easily, like he’d never even left. World’s was quickly approaching and with it Viktor. Yuuri had made his choice.

 

_Me: So...I think I’m going to grab a train and come up on Thursday to Nagoya._

 

_Viktor: !!!!!_

 

_Viktor: Really!?_

 

_Me: Yeah...my ballet instructor wants to go, too, and she thinks she can get us some tickets from one of her friends._

 

_Viktor: That’s great! I can’t wait! Maybe we can go out to dinner after the short program?_

 

_Me: If you aren’t too tired...sure._

 

_Viktor: GREAT! I can’t wait! My flight is in a few hours!_

 

_Me: Be safe. I’ll see you soon._

 

There it was again. The flutter in his heart and the stupid expression on his face. Was it possible to be terrified and excited at the same time like this? He was going to meet Viktor Nikiforov. In person. As future mates. In two days. No pressure. Sleep laughed at him in the face and he ended up playing video games until the wee hours of the morning before he finally laid his head down on the pillow.

 

When he woke up the next morning, almost noon time, it was to his phone constantly going off with notifications. With an annoyed groan Yuuri reached around for his glasses. Slipping them on he sat up in bed and looked at his phone. 45 new notifications. Huh? Opening up the newest text he saw it was from Yuuko. Ah, had she heard he was back? He hadn’t told her or Nishigori he was home, yet.

 

_Yuuko: YUURI!!!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU! WHY AM I FINDING OUT FROM THE INTERNET YOU GOT MATCHED TO VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?!!!!_

 

WHAT?!

 

Yuuri jumped out of the bed and promptly fell on the floor in his shock. No! No, no, no! This is exactly what his worst nightmares were made of! How did they find out? He’d been so careful! Viktor had even been instructed not to say anything by his coach until after World’s! How?! Scrolling through his other notifications he found message from Phichit, Celestino, and several other of his rink mates exclaiming similar remarks as Yuuko.

 

With a panicked scramble he searched for Viktor among all his notifications.

 

_Viktor: Yuuri! I am SO SO SORRY!_

 

_Viktor: This is entirely my fault! I left my phone in my bag during practice and he looked through it and leaked it! I’m so sorry! Yakov is trying to fix this, I promise!_

 

Yuuri didn’t even care who ‘he’ was. All he could do was fall to the floor with his hands covering his face. Now the entire world was going to know. They were going to know that Viktor Nikiforov was matched to pathetic loser Yuuri Katsuki.

 

He was definitely not going to World’s.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yuuri Katsuki is an overweight pig who skates like a newborn giraffe. How could the WAOR possibly match him with the most beautiful man on Earth?” Yuuri read yet another comment from online. “Ah...well..they aren’t wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes! I'm a full bottle of wine to myself in ;D

“...sending you back on the first plane to St. Petersburg, you insufferable little brat!”

 

Viktor’s jaw tightened as he stood silently in the room. Yakov had been screaming at Yuri for a good fifteen minutes and showed absolutely no signs of backing down anytime soon. Checking his phone again, he was disappointed and worried by the fact Yuuri had still not responded. It made him want to start screaming at Yuri, too. Why? Why would he do this? Was he jealous? Trying to sabotage his last performance? Didn’t he realize it wasn’t just Viktor he had hurt by doing this?

 

“You leave me no choice, Yura,” Yakov growled angrily. “You have shown me that you do not have the mental capacity to move up to Senior’s next season.”

 

“Wait, what!?” Yuri spoke for the first time, green eyes wide in shock. “Yakov, you can’t do that!”

 

Viktor, too, blinked in surprise at that. Really? Yakov was harsh, but to keep Yuri back another year was down right insanity. 

 

“I can, and I will,” Yakov rebutted. “Disappointed doesn’t even begin to cover how I feel about your actions, Yura. You rest assured your grandfather will be hearing from me as well! I don’t have the faintest clue what ever could have possessed you to do such a horrible thing, but I will not let it go quietly and without consequence. You will apologize to both Viktor and Japanese Yuuri.”

 

Hot tears were streaming down Yuri’s face, hands shoved angrily into his jacket pockets with grinding teeth. “I’m not apologizing to anyone! I did what I had to do!”

 

“Pack your things and get out of my sight!” Yakov ordered dismissively. 

 

Turning sharply on his heel Yuri stormed past Viktor, but not without shoving a shoulder into him and cursing at him under his breath. That was it. It broke the final string keeping Viktor’s cool. Before the door could slam shut behind him Viktor grabbed it and followed him out into the hall not caring if he was about to make a scene in the middle of the hotel. “I deserve to know why you did this. Is it jealousy? Were you trying to hurt me?”

 

“Why the fuck do you think everything is about you?” Yuri hissed, hands balled into furious fists. “You just have this great fucking life, don’t you? Top of the skating world and a prized Alpha that has money and riches just thrown at him like it’s nothing! You have no idea what it’s like to suffer at all!”

 

Viktor’s jaw tightened again. Anger coiled in his stomach, but he somehow managed to keep it down. Yuri was just a kid. A stupid kid who didn’t know what he was talking about. Viktor had suffered plenty, thank you. Money didn’t buy happiness, and he knew that better than anyone. Money. Ah. So that was it. “You sold it. The information.”

 

“Yeah,” Yuri confessed, “And I got a pretty penny for it, too, thank you very much!”

 

Despite Yuri’s success, Junior skaters didn’t get much in the way of sponsorship, and Viktor knew enough about his family situation to know there wasn’t much financial support. His grandfather was a Beta who couldn’t work much, and his Omega mother had had him young to get a fat check from the WAOR and then dumped him. “So instead of asking for help, you invade my privacy?”

 

“I don’t need your help!” Yuri spat back viciously. “And I certainly don’t care about your privacy!”

 

“Except it wasn’t just my privacy you invaded, it was Yuuri’s, too!” Viktor countered, his own anger seeping through. That made Yuri flinch back to Viktor’s surprise. “I had convinced him to come, and how he won’t even respond to my calls or texts. I don’t care if you never apologize to me, but Yuuri definitely doesn’t deserve what you did!”

 

Yuri’s eyes stayed fixed on the ground as he slowly started to back away. He mumbled something under his breath that Viktor couldn’t hear before turning around and running towards the elevator. With a heavy sigh he turned around. Yakov already had the door open waiting for him. 

 

Viktor took a seat in the chair by the window and let his head fall against the back in mental exhaustion. “Are you really going to keep him back?”

 

Yakov huffed. “Have I ever told you something I didn’t mean?”

 

No. Yakov certainly was always one to follow through with things...unlike Viktor. Ever forgetful and spastic. “He did this for money. Why did he not say anything? Now he has to wait another year for Senior prize money and sponsorships.”

 

“Then there is a lesson to be learned, here,” Yakov said simply. “He’s far more like you than you think, Vitya. Stubborn. Doesn’t listen. Impulsive. Won’t ask for help. You two could certainly be related.”

 

Except Viktor would never hurt someone else out of selfishness like this. He checked his phone again. Nothing.

 

“Is this going to be a distraction, Vitya?” Yakov asked simply.

 

“I’m not worried about me,” Viktor pointed out. “They can say whatever they want. I’m worried about Yuuri. From what I’ve been able to gather he’s very private.”

 

“So it’s a distraction,” he confirmed. “He’ll speak to you when he’s ready and not a moment before then, so constantly being glued to that damn phone screen isn’t going to do you any good. Tatiana is already working on statements and trying to do damage control. There’s nothing else for you to do besides resting and preparing for official practice tomorrow.”

 

“The rink will be swarming with reporters tomorrow,” Viktor pointed out, thoroughly not looking forward to that.

 

“Yes,” Yakov agreed, “And it’s nothing you haven’t dealt with before. Don’t let this take away your last chance at gold, Vitya. Show Yura how it is you became who you are. That it wasn’t through anything other than hard work and professionalism. All the money in the world cannot buy you talent and dedication.”

 

Viktor hummed, eyes still staring out at the busy streets below. “You’ll protect him, won’t you? From the press?”

 

Yakov grunted. “Yes. I will make sure his name is not released even if I have to buy out every reporter there is. As far as anyone will ever know this was some data breach on your phone by an anonymous hacker.” 

 

He nodded numbly. “Ok.”

 

“Go to your room, Vitya,” He instructed. “Order room service. Relax. Let me take care of things.”

 

It was going to be impossible for him to relax, but he could certainly use room service right about now. A whole bottle of champagne, thank you very much. Only giving Yakov a nod in agreement he started to make his way out while pulling out his phone.

 

_ Me: You still at the hotel? _

 

_ Chris: I am...been waiting for you to ring, actually. Saw the news...hard not to unfortunately. Have you heard from Yuuri? _

 

_ Me: No :( _

 

_ Me: 532 _

 

_ Chris: omw _

 

Chris knocked on the door just minutes after Viktor with two bottles of champagne in hand. “Did someone order room service?” He sighed when Viktor didn’t respond with his usual smile. “Timing isn’t ideal, but this was coming one way or another. Do they have any idea how your phone was hacked?”

 

Viktor sighed as he pulled out the bucket and grabbed ice from the mini fridge. “I wasn’t hacked. Well, I was, but not like that. Yuri snooped on my phone and sold the information for money.”

 

“What?” Chris blinked in a quiet confusion. “That...doesn’t sound like Yuuri at all. He has never even posted a single photo to his Instagram and doesn’t have Twitter. The last thing he’d want would be to make this public, and certainly not for money.”

 

“Ah, sorry,” Viktor apologized, “Russian Yuri. Blonde. Juniors. Angry.”

 

“Ohh,” Chris drew out, finally putting it together. “Right. That makes much more sense. Must have been jealous.”

 

Viktor popped the cork and started to pour two glasses. “I thought so, too, but I’m not so sure. He has always gone on about how he was sure to beat my records the moment he went Senior.”

 

Taking the proffered glass, Chris chuckled. “ _ Mon ami, _ it’s not your skating that I think he’s jealous of. It’s Yuuri.”

 

Viktor almost dropped his glass. “What?!”

 

“Please,” Chris scoffed, settling down on the bed with crossed legs. “You weren’t the only one that Yuuri seduced at the banquet last year. I know I was most certainly seduced. It looks like the little kitten’s heart might have gotten broken a bit and he lashed out. Bonus for the money he got while doing it, I suppose.”

 

Downing the glass in a single go Viktor poured another. It had never in a million years occurred to him that Yuri might have been upset over the match. How did Viktor not know Yuri had a crush but everyone else did?  _ Because you were too busy falling head over heels yourself to notice anyone else.  _ “Yura is way too young. Did he really think he had a chance?”

 

“Please,” Chris rolled his eyes. “When you’re 15 and horny you don’t care about age differences. Besides, I thoroughly enjoy calling my partner Daddy.”

 

“Markus is only four years older than you,” Viktor argued.

  
Chris shrugged. “It’s called role-play for a reason. My point is, though, that you don’t think clearly at that age. What he did was incredibly rude and disrespectful, but he’s still just a kid. A stupid kid.”

 

Viktor certainly couldn’t argue that. “Yakov is keeping him in Junior’s an extra year as punishment.”

 

“Wow,” Chris’ brows shot up at that. “That’s...surprising. I mean, you know how I feel about allowing 15-year-olds in Senior’s, but Russia has always had very different views on that. It won’t look good for him.”

 

“No, I agree on all counts. In the long run being held back will be better for him, but you’re right - people will wonder what’s wrong. There’s just too much pressure put on young skaters these days,” Viktor sighed. Maybe it was for the best he was getting out now. Soon, the ranks would be filled with nothing but 15 and 16 year olds and there would be no place for him. 

 

Chris got up and poured himself another glass. “I know where Yuuri lives. In case you were wondering.”

 

Viktor’s body stilled. “How?! I don’t even know that!”

 

“His family runs an onsen - an inn. You can Google it,” Chris pointed out. “I mean, he may not actually live there, but someone will know where he is. If Yuuri doesn’t answer you before the end of the competition, just go.”

 

There it was again. The idea to just show up unannounced that was so desperately calling to him. Well, it’s not like it was completely unannounced, right? They had discussed Viktor coming after World’s even if Yuuri hadn’t agreed to come. Besides, he’d gone through all the trouble to get Makkachin here already. The hotel hadn’t allowed pets, so he’d had to find a boarding facility nearby, but she was just as ready to go as he was. “You are an enabler.”

 

Chris beamed at the compliment. “Why thank you! So are you going to do it?”

 

“Well, I sincerely hope he responds back before then, but if not...then yes. I’ll go.” His father’s warning be damned. He wasn’t going to let his opportunity slip away and if it was good enough for his mother to consider, it was good enough for him!

 

“Good man,” Chris grinned. “Now drink up. I have a feeling you’ll need it for tomorrow.”

 

That ended up being the understatement of the year and Viktor was wishing he still had a bottle the moment he showed up at the rink. Yakov had specifically instructed he not address any questions until after practice but, it was incredibly difficult to dodge reporters when they were practically hugging him they were so close. There was a huge sigh of relief when he made it to the locker rooms where not even they could get to him. 

 

“Causing distractions, as usual, wherever you go,” Chris teased in the middle of lacing up his boot. 

 

“Unwanted and unintentional, I assure you,” Viktor groaned. 

 

“Well I, for one, can’t wait for you to announce your official retirement and be off the ice,” one of the other skaters commented. Dark hair and eyes. Young. Viktor didn’t recognize him. “It’s time for a new king to reign!”

 

Viktor blinked and looked at Chris. “Who is he?”

 

“Canadian,” was the Omega’s only response.

 

“Ah,” Viktor nodded in understanding. 

 

Despite the rink being full of spectators and reporters eager to grab a second of Viktor’s time for questioning (or harassment, if he was honest), he managed to keep a clear head. Viktor was far too experienced and level-headed to let this get to him. Sort of. The reporters didn’t get to him, anyways. Yuuri still buzzed in the back of his head threatening every landing. 

 

“Ok,” was all Yakov could say at the end as he handed Viktor his guards.

 

Yeah. Ok. It was just ok. While technically he’d managed just fine, there was hardly any emotion at all behind his skating. “I’m not going to make it out of here without saying something to someone.”

 

“No,” Yakov agreed. “I’ve already agreed to give them five minutes and five minutes only. Have you thought about what you are going to say?”

 

Viktor shrugged. “Not much to think about. Yes, I’ve been matched. Yes, it’s to Yuuri. Yes, I will be retiring at the end of this competition. That’s all there is.”

 

Yakov only hummed as he led the way towards the hall where the press was already set up and waiting behind a security line. Sucking in a deep breath he prepared himself for the onslaught. The small room was jam packed of reporters shoulder-to-shoulder with their recorders and microphones ready to listen to what he had to say. 

 

“Viktor, are the reports true that you have indeed been matched by the WAOR?”

 

God, they didn’t even give him a second to get set. Putting on his usual smile he locked his hands behind his back. “Yes, the reports are true. I came home from the European Championships to find out that the WAOR had found it best to match me a few months prior to my 28th birthday.”

 

“And is your match really to fellow figure skater Katsuki Yuuri?” A woman quickly interjected.

 

Viktor’s smile was real in that moment. “Yes! I was surprised, but pleasantly so.”

 

“So do you and Katsuki know each other, then?”

 

“I know him well professionally, as a competitor, but not personally. Not yet, anyway,” he gave the cameras a wink. “We have been in contact since reporting to the WAOR and hope to meet in person soon.”

 

“What are your thoughts on the comments by your fans that the WAOR made a mistake in your match?”

 

Viktor blinked and tilted his head. “I don’t understand?”

 

“A lot of your fans are upset by your match indicating that Katsuki is not deserving of you.”

 

In a rare moment, Viktor’s mask faltered. Not deserving? Not - were they mad? If anyone was not deserving it was himself. How dare they? “My thoughts are that anyone who would say such things are not my fans at all. I’ll remind everyone that while Yuuri had a bad day during his free skate, he won silver at the NHK Trophy, bronze at Skate Canada, and was only a point from being on the podium after the short program during the final. His component scores have easily surpassed some of my own performances and with some work on his jumps, I think he could surpass me in that, too.”

 

“So...your saying that you think Katsuki could be better than you?”

 

“Of course!” Viktor smiled genuinely. He could see Yakov shaking his head to the side.

 

“Too bad we’ll never know. Since you both will have to retire, now.”

 

That wiped the smile right from his face. “It’s true that this will be my final competition. However, I cannot speak for Yuuri.”

 

“But you both have to retire. It’s your duty to now focus on family,” the reporter responded, his voice agitated at Viktor’s comment. 

 

Yakov was going to kill him, but Viktor couldn’t help himself. Suddenly, a thousand ideas and possibilities were running through his head. “We’ll see.” 

 

The room went wild as it erupted into an explosion of questions shouted in every direction. Security had to work double to keep everyone back. Yakov grabbed Viktor by the shoulder and was quickly ushering him down the hall and away from the madness. His face was red and Viktor was sure there was steam coming from his ears.

 

“Why would you say such a stupid thing?” He growled when they were finally free from the chaos.

 

“Why was it stupid? I don’t know what Yuuri’s intentions are for next season,” Viktor pointed out. “I was only being truthful.”

 

That only made his coach angrier. “You know very well why it was stupid! Especially given the fact that you and Yuuri don’t have much choice in the matter!”

 

“Why don’t we?” Viktor threw back. “I understand the document I signed. It states we have two years. So, if Yuuri wants to wait until the second year, then he deserves that. Nothing says he can’t continue skating.”

 

“It’s implied!” Yakov countered. “And you know that just as well as I do! The only reason you are given two years is because the WAOR does understand that it’s not always a one and done. It takes time for some couples. You are expected to start trying from day one.”

 

“You just said it yourself it’s not always one and done!” Viktor huffed. He couldn’t believe he was having a conversation about sex with his coach, in public, but here they were. “Why do we have to sit around twiddling our thumbs while we wait? We should be allowed to continue living our lives.”

 

Yakov sucked in a heavy breath, nostrils flaring. “I’m not saying you shouldn’t, Vitya, but you can’t. You’ve already said you are retiring in front of the entire press.”

 

“And I am,” Viktor agreed. “But if Yuuri tells me he wants to skate, I’m not going to tell him no.”

 

Yakov jammed a finger into Viktor’s chest. “Don’t go putting ideas into that boy’s head! Promise me!”

 

Viktor grinned. “I’ll do no such thing!”

 

“Good,” the other Alpha sighed with relief.

 

“I meant I wouldn’t promise you,” Viktor winked, turning around and scurrying off quickly before he could be cornered again. “Let’s go get some sushi!”

 

“Vitya!” Yakov shouted, face red again. “Not before competition!”

 

/*/

 

“Yuuri Katsuki is an overweight pig who skates like a newborn giraffe. How could the WAOR possibly match him with the most beautiful man on Earth?” Yuuri read yet another comment from online. “Ah...well..they aren’t wrong.”

  
  


“They are very wrong,” Phichit said from the screen of Yuuri’s laptop. “I mean, maybe you have put on a little weight, but you definitely don’t skate like a newborn giraffe.”

 

Yuuri pulled down his sweater and toed at the laptop so his lower half was out of view of the webcam. “This isn’t even the meanest thing they are saying.”

 

“Do you ever read what your own fans say about you?” Phichit asked. “They are all super happy for you.”

 

“I don’t have any fans,” Yuuri argued, continuing to scroll through the comments. On a scale of 1-10 Yuuri Katsuki is a -100. 

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

Yuuri hummed, eyes still on his phone. “So you keep saying.”

 

“Because for some reason you make me constantly repeat it,” Phichit pointed out. “Look, even Viktor defended you against all the trolls. Doesn’t that mean anything to you? He deserves a response if nothing more. You also still have time to make a dramatic entrance just before the free skate if you catch a train now.”

 

“No!” Yuuri shook his head almost violently. “I am NOT going to World’s! Not now! I can’t!”

 

“You can, you just won’t,” Phichit corrected. “Still think you need to say something to Viktor. It wasn’t his fault and he’s said he’s sorry multiple times.”

 

He knew. He knew, ok? It had been eating at him every second since it happened yesterday. But it terrified him! Already he had serious self-confidence issues and now the entire world was dragging him through the mud over something that wasn’t even his fault. It wasn’t like he was the one that matched himself with Viktor! Hell, he  _ agreed _ with everyone that Viktor was too good for him!

 

“Look,” Phichit sighed. “We both know you aren’t going to go to Nagoya no matter how badly I think you should. So...just send a text wishing him good luck and that you can talk about what happened later. That way it gives you more time to avoid the situation and sulk while making sure Viktor doesn’t feel ignored again.”

 

Yuuri thumbed at his phone. Maybe...that wasn’t such a bad idea. “Ok.”

 

“Yay! Show me your phone though, I gotta make sure you actually go through with it,” Phichit instructed.

 

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri typed out the message, hit send, and held his screen up to the camera so Phichit could see. “See? I sent it.”

 

“Good. Now, after saving the day - once again - I need to go to bed. It’s way past my bedtime. I know Viktor is going to kill it tonight. I expect a play-by-play next time we chat.”

 

“Night,” Yuuri waived, closing his laptop with a sigh. There was still another two hours before Viktor was set to go on. Would he even see Yuuri’s text before then? His phone suddenly chimed.

 

_ Viktor: Yuuri! _

 

_ Viktor: Thank you! I wish you were still coming…. :( _

 

_ Yuuri: I’m sorry...I just can’t. I don’t do well with a lot of attention like this. Especially negative attention. _

 

_ Viktor: Please don’t listen to any of it. They are wrong. I am so happy that we were matched. The WAOR didn’t make a mistake.  _

 

Yuuri pulled the phone against his chest and let out the dorkiest smile. Thank god no one could see it. 

 

_ Yuuri: Me too. _

 

_ Viktor:  _ _ ＾♡＾ _

 

_ Viktor: Ah, I’m sorry, Yakov is yelling at me. Please watch! _

 

_ Yuuri: Always. _

 

Excitedly, Yuuri pulled his phone from the charger and descended the stairs to the private family room where he turned on the television. His parents and Mari were still attending to the guests downstairs, and a part of him felt guilty for not helping, but he was too happy to watch Viktor skate. There was a good amount of time before Viktor came on in the last group, but Yuuri found himself enjoying watching the other skaters go. The moment Viktor’s name was called and he appeared on the ice, Yuuri was 12 all over again. 

 

This short program wasn’t Yuuri’s favore of Viktor’s, but in that moment it was the best thing he had ever seen. Viktor hit ever jump with clean landings and the emotion portrayed was felt by Yuuri through the screen. When Viktor’s scores were announced with the letters WR next to it, Yuuri wasn’t surprised in the least.  Even there there was no one to hear around him, Yuuri clapped anyway. 

 

“Oh, I wondered if that was you,” Hiroko chuckled as she came up the stairs. “Is that Vik-chan? Did he have a good skate?”

 

“Mm, he broke his own world record,” Yuuri smiled. 

 

“You must be so proud,” Hiroko patted his head as she walked into their smaller kitchen. “Can I make you something to eat?”

 

Proud maybe wasn’t the right word. That was a word for a coach or a family member.  _ Or a husband.  _ Well, he wasn’t there yet. “Ah, no. I should just have some soup or something.” Minako was right. He needed to lose weight.

 

“Ok, well I’ll heat up a bowl for you,” she offered.

 

Yuuri quickly tucked his feet under him and stood up. “I can do it, Ka-san.”

 

“I know, I know, but let me do it,” Hiroko demanded. “Soon you’ll have a mate to take care of you and I won’t be able to.”

 

He felt like a stupid teenager when he blushed, but he couldn’t help himself. “Ok.”

 

Yuuri watched the final two skaters go as he ate his soup, one which was Chris. The other Omega skated extremely well and earned himself a score that put him in second. Chris had once joked to Yuuri that he was always the bridesmaid and never the bride. Unfortunately, it looked like that was still likely to hold true. Silver was still silver, though. Yuuri wasn’t even there…

 

While Yuuri was cleaning up he heard the soft chime of his phone and he quickly shuffled over to the table to retrieve it hoping it might be Viktor. It was.

 

_ Viktor: Did you see it?! _

 

_ Me: Of course! You broke your own record. I’m not surprised. _

 

_ Viktor: I didn’t care about my score. I just wanted to skate my best. For you. _

 

A strange noise left Yuuri’s mouth.

 

“Is that Viktor?”

 

Yuuri almost dropped his phone in surprise as his sister loomed over his shoulder. “No!...Yes.”

 

Mari hummed. “If he doesn’t win gold I won’t let him marry you.”

 

“Mari,” Yuuri whined. 

 

“What? I’m allowed a shovel talk,” Mari smirked.

 

_ Me: My sister said you have to win gold or else she won’t let you marry me. _

 

_ Viktor: !! Well...I guess I better break another world record on Saturday! I will dedicate my win to you. _

 

Yuuri’s previous blush returned with double efforts. 

 

_ Me: You should go celebrate. _

 

_ Viktor: I’ll wait to celebrate with you. With my gold medal ;D _

 

_ Viktor: I just want to talk to you tonight. If that’s ok? _

 

Yuuri bit his lower lip.

 

_ Me: If that’s what you want. _

 

_ Viktor: It is! I never asked, but you do like dogs, right? _

 

_ Me: Of course! Especially poodles.  _

 

_ Viktor: REALLY!? _

 

_ Me: I can’t wait to meet Makkachin. I had a poodle, too. His name….was Viktor. _

 

The moment Yuuri hit send he regretted it and started to freak out. Why would you tell him that, Yuuri!? Now he’s going to think you are a complete creep!

 

_ Viktor: !!! So cute!!! Do you have a photo? _

 

_ Yuuri: *photo sent* _

 

_ Viktor: SO CUTE!!! He’s so small! A toy poodle? What happened to him? _

 

Like a dagger to his heart the pain from before his free skate returned. By now he should be over it, he knows, but he just can’t help it. 

 

_ Yuuri: He died. Right before the GPF. _

 

_ Viktor: Oh, Yuuri...is that what happened? I can’t believe you tried to skate. If it had been Makkachin I don’t think I could have gone out. _

 

_ Yuuri: It was my first and only time getting to go to the GPF like that...I had to go out there even if it was a failure. I had to skate on the same ice as you. _

 

_ Viktor: I’m so sorry, Yuuri...you’re really strong to have done that. _

 

Yuuri disagreed. If he had been strong he wouldn’t have choked so badly.

 

_ Viktor: We can skate on the same ice together whenever you want, soon :) _

 

Not at all what he meant! God, Yuuri was going to die. Though, it would be better to do that in the privacy in his own bedroom. Bidding his family goodnight he retreated back to his room and laid on the bed. He and Viktor continued to trade texts. Favorite colors. Favorite foods. The simple things. Yuuri, of course, had known almost every single one of Viktor’s answers, but he tried to act someone surprised at some. It took until 1 am for Viktor to finally tap out.

 

_ Viktor: I’m sorry Yuuri...I’m falling asleep! I never stay up this late. _

 

_ Yuuri: Ah, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kept you up so long! I’m a little bit of a night owl.  _

 

_ Viktor: How did you get up to practice?! _

 

_ Yuuri: Poorly. Angrily. _

 

_ Viktor: I’ll keep that in mind! _

 

_ Viktor: Talk to you tomorrow? _

 

_ Yuuri: Of course. _

 

The next morning, Yuuri somehow managed to get up before noon and went for a run. It was horrible. Half-way through he wanted to puke and his entire body cramped up by the end. He was so out of shape. The gym wasn’t much better and thirty minutes in he decided it was time to scrap that in favor of some dance lessons for a week or two until he could get his endurance back. 

 

Viktor didn’t text him until the early afternoon between practice and the press, and even that was short lived. Apparently, Viktor had gotten angry again at a question about Yuuri and videos and gifs were already circulating the internet. Viktor had made Yuuri promise not to look any of it up, and the Omega agreed. He’d actually already deleted all of his social media, anyway. 

 

_ Yuuri: You should go to sleep. It’s late and you have a gold medal to win. _

 

_ Viktor: I knooooow but I don’t want to! I want to talk to you! _

 

_ Yuuri: I’ll be here tomorrow after you win. _

 

_ Viktor: Promise? _

 

_ Yuuri: Promise. _

 

_ Viktor: Fine...goodnight! _

 

_ Yuuri: Oyasumi. _

 

Yuuri stayed up until almost 4 am, too jittery and excited to sleep until his body just couldn’t stay awake anymore. The next morning - or afternoon, apparently - Yuuri was rudely awakened by a heavy knocking on his door. Worse, it was Minako and not his family that was on the other side when he finally unlocked and slid his door open. While ballet practice was just as taxing as his run the previous day, it was far more enjoyable. 

 

Minako came with him back to the onsen and quickly helped herself to a bottle of sake before appropriating the television and changing it from a football match to figure skating. Several of the guests immediately protested.

 

“HEY!” Minako growled almost Alpha like, despite being a Beta. “We are watching figure skating!”

 

Toshiya suddenly opened the window to the kitchen with a grin. “That’s Yuuri’s future husband!”

 

The guests all suddenly went wide eye with mouths open. 

 

“You’ve already been matched, Yuuri?!”

 

“Congratulations!”

 

“A foreigner...are you ok with that?”

 

“Ok with that!? Viktor Nikiforov is the most amazing and beautiful man in the world! Of course he’s ok with that!” Minako argued, cheeks already tinged pink. 

 

With an embarrassed groan Yuuri hid his face behind a hand while he focused on the television and only that. Everytime the camera cut to Viktor warming up Yuuri felt his heart jump. The Alpha looked completely relaxed as always as he danced through his routine off the ice. 

 

Yuuri’s heart stopped when Viktor finally stepped out last onto the ice. While Chris and the skater from Kazakhstan, Otabek, had both had great skates, it would take a miracle for Viktor to lose. Viktor was radiant in his pink and magenta coat. Like a prince. Or a king. An Alpha King, just as the WAOR viewed him in society. 

 

Two days ago, it would have seemed impossible that Viktor could skate better than he did during the short program. However, as the aria started, and Viktor started to move, Yuuri knew that he’d skate better. He’d break another record. Once again, every landing was clean and ever spin was centered and fast. By the end of it Yuuri found himself crying silently at how beautiful it had been.

 

Not one, but two world records. One for the free skate, and one for overall score. Viktor Nikiforov was going out with a bang.

 

“I can’t believe you are marrying him!” Minako exclaimed, tears in her eyes. “I’m not sure if it’s my dream come true or yours!”

 

Both, probably, but Yuuri didn’t say that outloud. Yuuri immediately sent a text of congratulations. While he didn’t expect a text back anytime soon, the minutes passed and soon it was hours. There was nothing from Viktor. Yuuri tried to tell himself that Viktor was surely busy. There was the press and the medal ceremony and so many other things that Viktor had to occupy his time. All of that was more important than Yuuri right now, and he knew that.

 

But the next morning came, and there was still nothing from Viktor.

 

When he woke up to nothing, Yuuri found himself falling into a bout of depression and suddenly he was sleeping through the hours of the morning. Well, sleeping wasn’t the right word. Laying in bed moping was more like it. Eventually, his mother came up and shook him awake.

 

“Yuuri, please get up. The front walkway needs to be shoveled. There was a snow storm last night!” Hiroko said.

 

Huh?! In surprise, Yuuri threw back the covers and looked out his window. Everything was blanketed in white. It wasn’t completely unreasonable to have snow the end of March, but it was certainly a little odd. With a heavy sigh Yuuri threw back his covers and started to get dressed to attend the task at hand. It felt like hours that he was out front shoveling, and his muscles ached horribly. When he simply couldn’t take it anymore he went back inside. Not seconds after having walked in he found himself being knocked over by a powerful force and his face was covered in a wet substance.

 

Once Yuuri recovered from the surprise he adjusted his glasses that had come half off his face and blinked in surprise. A poodle that reminded him so much of his own was towering over him, though more than twice the size. Wait. He knew this dog.

 

“Yuuri!” Toshiya beamed, hunching over him. “A very handsome foreigner came to the onsen this morning. He looked a lot like your future husband!” His own dad had the gaul to wink at him.

 

Yuuri sprang to his feet. “What!?” No. No, no, no, no, no! Viktor definitely could not be here at the onsen!

 

Toshiya’s grin only grew wider. “He’s soaking in the onsen as we speak!”

 

Without even taking a minute to process the information, Yuuri found himself sprinting into the onsen. It didn’t matter that he still had his shoes and coat on or that he was barging into several guests in the baths. The moment he stepped out into the bath he came to a screeching halt. There, standing in front of him with his huge Alpha cock just hanging out for the entire world to see was Viktor Nikiforov. 

 

Viktor winked at him, and Yuuri almost died right then and there. “Yuuri! I brought you your gold medal!”

 

This was it. Yuuri was going to die. Or at least faint. Yup. It was coming.

 

And there it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do just want to note that I am in no way a Yuri hater and that Yuri is absolutely not the bad guy in this story despite how it may look. Please trust me and note that he has his own role and journey in this story, too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Forget about the WAOR. Forget about everything. Do you want to skate?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter was so hard for me and then it took a completely unexpected and unplanned turn but whatever. Here you go xD

Yuuri came to with a start when something cold touched his head. He had been moved from the baths to the shower area with Viktor hovering over him. At least now he was wearing one of the inn’s robes instead of being buck naked. It didn’t stop him from flinching and scooting back until his back hit the lockers. “How long was I out for?”

 

“Just a few minutes,” Mari responded.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Viktor apologized. “I didn’t mean to scare you!”

 

The towel he’d removed from his head went right back on as he felt his cheeks flush hot. “You can’t just show up out of nowhere like that!”

 

Tilting his head Viktor put a confused finger to his lips. “But we agreed I’d come visit you after World’s? I didn’t think it was a surprise?”

 

“We talked about it, but I didn’t think you’d come without actually telling me!” Yuuri argued, pushing himself to his feet and shrinking in on himself with a lowered gaze. _Oh my god, oh my god, Viktor is right here in front of me!_ “What about the exhibition?”

 

Viktor smiled with a heart. “Oh, I did it. Yakov wouldn’t let me skip out before it, but I left immediately after! And I brought your sister the gold medal I promised! So I can marry you, right?”

 

Mari let out a snort while Yuuri screamed internally. She nudged her brother with her shoulder closer to Viktor. “Yeah, you can marry him. Mom and Dad are making food if you want some.”

 

“Oh, yes!” Viktor’s eyes beamed. “It’s officially my first day not having to worry about what I eat anymore. How exciting!”

 

That made Yuuri feel even more self-conscious about his weight. Skating or not, Yuuri had a hard time not eating whatever he wanted regardless. Eating his emotions was the understatement of a lifetime. Plus, food was just good, ok? Hiroko set down their largest bowl of katsudon in front of Viktor and giggled excitedly the moment Viktor’s eyes went wide and he fiercely dug in. Yuuri politely declined when his mother offered a bowl to him.

 

“Wow! Amazing!” Viktor exclaimed, barely coming up for air between bites. “What is this?”

 

“Katsudon,” Yuuri replied. “A pork cutlet bowl. It’s my favorite food.”

 

“I’m so glad Vik-chan likes it!” Hiroko beamed.

 

Yuuri translated to Viktor who responded with an enthusiastic ‘Arigatou!’ It was strange. This entire ordeal. Viktor was right in front of him real and in the flesh. Try as he might, Yuuri had no idea what to do or say. Thankfully, Viktor seemed too preoccupied with eating, but the bowl quickly met its end. A fear filled him that he was suddenly going to have to actually talk to Viktor in person without the safety of a screen between them.

 

Except Viktor promptly yawned and curled up with Makkachin on the floor.

 

“Eh?!” Yuuri blinked in surprise.Viktor’s eyes were closed.

 

“YUURI! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME VIKTOR WAS HERE!?”

 

Yuuri jumped at the sudden new addition and turned around with a finger to his lips. “Shhhhh!” His ballet teacher came to a screeching halt with her coat half hanging off her shoulders.

 

Minako blinked in confusion. “Eh? What’s he doing?”

 

“Sleeping,” Yuuri said. It was obvious, of course, but confusing to both. “He must be so tired after the competition. I would always sleep for days after.”

 

Minako hummed in agreement having been a coach to Yuuri during many of those instances in his younger years. “Well? How does it feel to have your childhood idol sleeping right next to you?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” Yuuri confessed. He was still waiting for the anxiety ball to fully drop. Right now it was still just half-way.

 

“Have you called the Registrar yet?” She asked. “Aren’t you supposed to let them know when you two meet?”

 

Right. He was. With a sigh Yuuri pushed himself to his feet. “I’ll go ahead and call. You’ll stay with him in case he wakes up?”

 

“Hmm? Stay here and watch over the hottest most not-eligible bachelor Alpha on the planet? Sure, no problem.” Minako winked.

 

Rolling his eyes Yuuri up to his room where he could have some privacy to call. It wasn’t until he tried to pull up Fukuoka’s Registrar on Google that he realized how badly his hands were shaking. Oh...the anxiety was trying to fully drop now. Retracting his hand for a second he closed his eyes and worked through his breathing exercises trying to get it under control before it exploded. It was just a phone call. It was no big deal. Except that confirming he and Viktor were in the same physical location now set everything else in motion. It was a huge deal.

 

It took a good ten minutes before he found himself come back down. He curled up on his bed and wrapped the blanket around him in a partial nest in an attempt to provide additional comfort. Yuuri had always been a huge nester even outside of his heats. It helped with the anxiety. Back in Detroit it used to drive Phichit crazy sometimes. He stayed like that for who knows how long. Eventually, he clicked Call.

 

_“Welcome to the World Alpha and Omega Registrar of Fukuoka. Please press 1 for Alpha or 2 for Omega.”_

 

After the tone Yuuri pulled the phone from his ear and pressed two.

 

_“Thank you. Now, say or enter your identification number.”_

 

11523058.

 

_“Thank you Katsuki-san. You will now be directed to your counselor. Please hold.”_

 

Classic elevator music filled his ear for a few seconds before the phone started to ring again.

 

_“Thank you for calling the World Alpha and Omega Registrar this is Amari Hisako how may I assist you Katsuki-san?”_

 

Hisako had been Yuuri’s counselor in Japan since he presented and yet she still introduced herself as impersonally as always. She was nice at least. “Um, yes, I was calling to let you know that Viktor and I are now in the same location.”

 

 _“Oh, wonderful!”_ Hisako exclaimed. _“I am assuming you and Nikiforov-san are both here in Japan?”_

 

“Yes, in Hasetsu,” Yuuri answered.

 

_“And are you both still wanting to have your wedding there?”_

 

“Yes.”

 

 _“Perfect.”_ Yuuri could hear her typing away on the other end of the phone. _“A wedding planner has already been assigned to you. You and Nikiforov-san will receive an email with their contact information. They will be contacting you within 48 hours.”_

 

Wow, so quickly? “O-ok.”

 

_“Is there anything else I can do for you Katsuki-san?”_

 

There were a lot of things on his mind that he wanted to say, but it wasn’t fair. None of this was her fault. “No, that’s it, thank you.”

 

_“Thank you for your contribution to the world crisis! The WAOR greatly appreciates your assistance. Have a wonderful day.”_

 

God, Yuuri hated that slogan. Every time. Hanging up the phone his eyes glanced over the Viktor posters on his wall. Wait. The posters! Flinging the blanket off of himself he launched for the first poster ripping each and every one of them down as quickly as possible and shoving them underneath his bed. It took a solid minute for his heart to quit racing and his breaths to slow. What if Viktor had seen them!? There was no way he could explain them without sounding like a completely obsessed stalker.

 

With the crisis averted, for now, Yuuri pocketed his phone and headed back down the stairs. Two voices were excitedly chatting in English. When the dining table came in to view he saw where Viktor had woken up and was laughing at something Minako had said. Great. Of course. There was no telling what stories Minako was sharing with Viktor. How long had he been in his room anyway!? Longer than he’d thought.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor beamed when he noticed Yuuri. “Minako was just telling me about how when she used to coach you!”

 

“He was just the cutest,” Minako winked. “We’ll have to get Hiroko to show you his baby pictures!”

 

God, no! “Minako-sensei,” Yuuri groaned.

 

Viktor, however, was more than excited at the prospect. “I can’t wait to see them!”

 

“Did you call the Registrar?” Minako questioned, changing subjects.

 

Yuuri nodded as he kneeled down on an empty cushion. “Yes. Apparently a wedding planner will be reaching out in the next two days.”

 

“Already?” Minako and Viktor said in unison.

 

“Hmm,” Viktor placed his forefinger to his lips. “Once we are in contact with them things will probably get busy. So you should show me around your town today!”

 

“Huh?” Yuuri blinked.

 

“I want to see everything!” Viktor smiled, reaching for Yuuri’s hands. “Especially the rink where you skate!”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks and ears flushed hot. “I-it’s really not that impressive.”

 

“Maybe not, but Yuuri skated there, so it has to be amazing!” Viktor countered.

 

Minako let out a snort. “Wow, he’s so cute,” she chuckled in Japanese. “Not at all like what you see on TV.”

 

Not at all. Viktor in interviews was always professional and calm. Here, Viktor was like a child, carefree and wild. “I mean, I guess if you want to go we can. There isn’t much to see, though. Hasetsu is a small town.”

 

“Good, then we can be sure to see all of it,” Viktor winked. He gave Makkachin a pat on the head. “Stay here and be good, ok, Makka?”

 

With a heavy reluctance Yuuri threw on his coat and shoes and waited by the door for Viktor to change out of his _jinbei_ and meet him. It was hard to tell Spring was on the horizon with the way the weather was, but at least it was clear skies and low wind today.

 

“Being by the ocean reminds me of St. Petersburg,” Viktor started as they started their walk away from the onsen. “I never had much time to enjoy the beach, though.”

 

“Mm,” Yuuri hummed, acknowledging how a skater’s schedule made them miss out on so many things. “I was lucky to grow up with it, I guess. It’s strange, though, after living in Detroit for so long to see it. It’s going to feel really nice in another month when it starts to get hot.”

 

“Do you prefer hotter weather?” Viktor questioned.

 

Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t really care, I guess, but sometimes I would get tired of being cold all the time. All I ever saw was ice. Guess now it doesn’t really matter.”

 

“Oh, what’s that!?” Viktor suddenly asked, forgetting their previous conversation about weather.

 

Coming to a stop Yuuri tried to follow Viktor’s eyes and pointed finger to the castle at the top of the hill. “Hasetsu Castle. Supposedly there are ninjas inside.”

 

“Really?! Ninjas?!” Viktor’s mouth and eyes went wide. “We have to go!”

 

Before Yuuri could even say anything Viktor was grabbing Yuuri by the wrist and sprinting in the direction of the castle. “Viktor! There aren’t really ninjas! It’s just a tourist location now!”

 

Viktor didn’t seem to care at all taking every opportunity for a selfie. Yuuri’s phone pinged with notifications that Viktor had made a new post on Instagram. Not that he had set it up to do that or anything! Complete coincidence!

 

“Yuuri! Let’s go see your rink next!”

 

Yuuri’s stomach dropped. A part of him hoped that maybe Viktor had gotten so caught up in the Castle and the other sights that he might forget about that. While Ice Castle held a lot of wonderful childhood memories, it also was a reminder that he hadn’t set foot on the ice since the disaster. That he’d never set foot on it again, most likely. He couldn’t say no, though. Not when Viktor looked so excited.

 

It was surprising how little the rink had changed when he stepped in. A few things had been updated but the layout was just as it was and the posters he’d begged Yuuko to take down of himself were all over the walls. _“Konnichiwa,”_ he called out.

 

“Public session isn’t for another two hours,” a muffled voice called back.

 

“Ah, we’re not skating, just here to say hi,” Yuuri responded.

 

Yuuko popped out from the aisles of skates with wide eyes. “YUURI! And Vik-VIKTOR?!” She let out a high-pitched scream that had Yuuri covering his ears. “When did you get back to Japan?! That’s something you could have told me when I had to text you about Viktor after finding out from SOCIAL MEDIA AND NOT MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND!”

 

“Hi!!!” Viktor waived, even though he understood none of the conversation taking place. She enthusiastically waived back and introduced herself in English.

 

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologized. “You know how I am with all the attention. I just wanted to be left alone after everything.”

 

Yuuko gave him a sympathetic but knowing smile. “I can’t believe you are here with Viktor who is going to be your mate!”

 

“I can’t believe it either,” Viktor chimed in happily. “Oh my god, Yuuri, are these yours?! How cute!” He pointed to a a glass display that had a photo of a young Yuuri with a gold medal and a pair of skates signed by him lying beneath it.

 

How many times did Yuuri have to ask Yuuko to get rid of that, honestly? “Yeah, they are.”

 

“That was when Yuuri won his first JPF medal!” Yuuko explained excitedly. “We were all really proud of him.”

 

“Still are,” a new voice interjected, and Yuuri finally found himself in a headlock by Takeshi. He only laughed as Yuuri struggled to get free. “Good to see you again, Yuuri.”

 

Finally breaking free Yuuri adjusted his glasses. “Ah, don’t know if I can say the same, you know?”

 

Takeshi only laughed harder at that. “I’m surprised the girls aren’t out here yet. Once they find out Viktor is here they are going to freak out.”

 

“Takeshi and Yuuko have triplets,” Yuuri explained to Viktor. “They are huge skating fans.”

 

“Wow, I bet the WAOR was happy about that,” Viktor said.

 

Takeshi huffed. “No doubt they were, but let me tell you that carrying and giving birth to triplets isn’t fun.”

 

“Better you than me!” Yuuko winked playfully. “So when’s the wedding?”

 

“Not sure yet! Soon, I hope!” Viktor came up behind Yuuri and wrapped him in a large hug.

 

Yuuri’s body went rigid and once again he felt the heat rush up his neck to his face. Would he ever stop blushing and acting like an idiot around Viktor? “Ah, the wedding planner is supposed to contact us in a day or two.”

 

“Well, definitely send us an invite. Until then, you two are free to use the rink whenever you want,” Yuuko offered. “I’d be happy to give you a key.”

 

“Wow, thanks!” Viktor smiled. “Yuuri, let’s definitely skate soon!”

 

While Yuuri was more than happy to watch Viktor skate, he doubted he would put on his own skates anytime soon. “Sure…”

 

“Mama! Mama! Viktor is in Hasetsu!”

 

Takeshi quickly moved to the doorway of a hall and blocked it out with his large body. “Uh-oh. Girls know you are here now. Better make a run for it.”

 

As much as Yuuri loved Axel, Loop, and Lutz, he might actually die if he got pregnant with triplets. Takeshi had the body of an Alpha even though he was all Omega. Large and broad. He had the room. Yuuri might have been tall but he was small. No way more than one could fit in there and even that was suspect. “That’s fine, we should be getting back anyway.”

 

“We’ll come by the onsen at some point and drop off a key and maybe then let the wild children of ours meet you,” Yuuko said. “See you!”

 

“Bye!” Viktor waived, Yuuri having to drag him out before the girls caught them. “So that’s the one you used to skate my programs with?”

 

Yuuri nodded with a hum as they descended the stairs. “And the one who introduced me to you.”

 

“I’ll have to send her a huge thank you card,” Viktor winked. “They seem sort of young, though. Were they matched?”

 

“No,” Yuuri shook his head. “We’ve all known each other since kids, and I guess sometime around high school they started dating. Takeshi got pregnant by accident, but they were pretty convinced they were in love so they registered with the Registrar. It’s worked out pretty well. They are really happy.” His pocket suddenly buzzed and he pulled out his phone figuring it was Mari telling them to hurry back home for dinner. Instead there was a notification for a new email. It was from an official WAOR address.

 

“Oh! Our wedding planner wants to meet us at the onsen tomorrow,” Viktor spoke from beside him.

 

Yuuri blinked in surprise and looked over to see Viktor reading an email on his own phone. They must have both gotten it. “Tomorrow? Already?” His hand tightened nervously around his phone. The WAOR really wasted no time, did they?

 

Viktor’s normally bright smile turned tight-lip and he looked over with a frown. “Yuuri? Does this bother you? I’ve noticed you’ve been very reserved and shy away any time I mention it.”

 

“Of course it bothers me,” Yuuri responded honestly. “The government is dictating our lives. I’m only 23 and I’m going to be married soon and be told to have babies when I thought my life was just beginning. Doesn’t it bother you? Having to marry me?”

 

“What? No, of course not,” Viktor answered, bright blue eyes wide in confusion. “I think I’m lucky to have matched with you.”

 

“But why?” Yuuri blurted out, startled by his own question. He pulled his phone to his chest and lowered his gaze as he took a few steps back. “I’m just...I’m nobody. I’m a dime-a-dozen figure skater and you’re...Viktor.” There was a long moment of silence where everything around Yuuri seemed to grow still. Then, gentle fingers lifted his chin and forced him to look up at the Alpha.

 

“You aren’t nobody, Yuuri,” Viktor started with hard and determined eyes. “I already told you that you weren’t a dime-a-dozen and I meant it. I meant it when I said your body creates music. I meant it when I said you had the most beautiful step sequences I’d ever seen. I meant everything I said. I could only be so lucky to be matched with a fellow skater, especially one on my level. Why don’t you believe in yourself?”

 

Yuuri couldn’t breathe beneath Viktor’s gaze, lost in the way the Alpha was looking at him and drawing him in. Viktor thought he was on his level. Tears started to well up in Yuuri’s eyes and he squeezed them shut to keep them from falling. “That’s all I ever wanted, you know? I just wanted to skate on the same ice as you. Prove that I was worthy. And I ruined it.”

 

“You are worthy, Yuuri. I’m telling you this myself. And you didn’t ruin it. You still skated on the same ice as me, and you will be the only one who will get to continue to skate on the same ice as me - forever.” Viktor put his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “Yuuri. Look at me. Do you want to continue skating?”

 

“I-,” Yuuri started respond, but he was promptly cut off.

 

“Forget about the WAOR. Forget about everything. Do you want to skate?”

 

 _I can’t. I don’t know. I’ll mess up.They won’t let me._ A million things went through his head at Viktor’s question, none of which were the word Yes. “I...I don’t know.”

 

Viktor slowly let his hands fall back to his side, but his stare didn’t lessen. “Ok. So then think about it. There’s still time before you’d have to get into training. But Yuuri, no matter what, I need you to know that I am happy about our match.”

 

Any words that started to form got twisted on Yuuri’s tongue. _So am I. Me too. I’ve always dreamed about this._ All he could manage was a nod.

 

They walked back to the onsen in silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Yuuri was appreciative of it, worried that Viktor might try and talk his anxiety away like so many people tried to do. Somewhere along the way they started to inch closer together. By the time they walked through the gates to Yu-Topia their shoulders were brushing.

 

Minako was still there, a bottle of sake in her hand as she and several other guests shouted at the television screen where a soccer game was being played. Even Toshiya would pop his head through the kitchen window to yell something at the screen. Yuuri found himself smiling slightly. He’d missed this so much.

 

“Viktor-u!” Minako slurred, spilling some of the sake as she went to pour him a cup. “Drink! Toshiya brought out the good stuff in celebration!”

 

“Yes, yes!” Toshiya confirmed in broken English, bringing out another bottle and setting on the table. “Welcome to family!”

 

Yuuri swore he saw hearts in Viktor’s eyes as he pulled Toshiya into a hug. Oh no. He was staying far far away from that bottle. He knew how he got when he drank. He got just like his dad and his dad went insane. “Minako-sensei aren’t you already a little drunk?”

 

“I’m always drunk,” Minako huffed. “Don’t you want some?”

 

“No!” Yuuri declined vehemently. “Definitely not!”

 

Minako smirked and nudged Viktor’s shoulder as he sat down next to her. “Yuuri takes after his dad. Can’t handle his alcohol for anything. They become such party animals!”

 

Viktor grinned. “So I’ve heard!”

 

“Eh!?” Yuuri let out with wide eyes. “What do you mean so you’ve heard?!” Was that in his WAOR packet?!

 

“Dinner is served!” Hiroko beamed as she came out with large trays of food followed closely by Mari.

 

Viktor didn’t answer Yuuri’s question, far too engrossed with the food and conversing as best he could with Yuuri’s parents. With a heavy sigh Yuuri let it go and tried to enjoy all his favorites that his mother had made for him. All he could do was pick at it, his earlier conversation with Viktor heavy on his mind.

 

Why couldn’t Yuuri have confidence in himself? Not just on the ice but in the choices he made? In his own voice?  He always had been terrible at communicating his feelings. Because of that it was just easier to let Celestino choose his music, programs, and costumes. He never spoke up. _I need to speak up now, but how?_ The only time he could ever convey his feelings was out on the ice.

  
On the ice.

 

Sucking in a breath an idea came to him. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text.

 

_Me: Anyway I could get the keys tonight?_

 

_Yuuko: Are you wanting to skate tonight? I can leave them in the box by the door! We’re just about to lock up. You can keep those and I can grab the spares from home._

 

_Me: Thanks, yeah, that works. I promise I’ll lock up after._

 

_Yuuko: I know :) You always do!_

 

Viktor laughed from across the table, cheeks already tinged pink. Ok, maybe doing this tonight was not the best idea, but if Yuuri didn’t do this today he’d probably chicken out. When the meal and drinks started to wind down Yuuri excused himself to retreat to his room. There he changed and grabbed his skating bag.

 

The moment he stepped back into the living room Viktor’s glossy eyes were on him suddenly finding light again. “Yuuri? Where are you going?”

 

Yuuri smiled slightly. “Ah...well...come with me?”

 

“Where?” Viktor asked.

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Viktor smiled, a small hiccup shaking his body. “Ok!”

 

He sobered up quicker than Yuuri expected, somehow managing to find his shoes and a coat without too much of a stumble. Still, Yuuri found himself linking arms with Viktor anyway on their walk. Viktor continued to ask where they were going with Yuuri leading him in a verbal circle not giving him the answer or any hints.

 

Viktor remembered the Ice Castle from earlier though and he caught on as they ascended the stairs. “Yuuri! I didn’t bring my skates!”

 

“You’re not skating, I am,” Yuuri assured him as he fished around for the key in the mail box and opened the doors. His heart was beating hard against his chest. He hadn’t stepped on the ice in almost two months. The program wouldn’t be an issue. Yuuri knew it by heart, even now. Jumps, however...well..he’d stick to doubles. Maybe a triple toe if he felt ok.

 

Viktor stayed silent in his curiosity as they entered and Yuuri started to take out his skates and put them on. Yuuri didn’t break the silence in his concentration knowing if he strayed from his own thoughts for even a second he’d bail. Laced up and gloves on he pushed through the doors to the rink.

 

“Um..can you turn around while I warm up?” Yuuri asked shyly. “I’m not sure how it’ll go and I don’t want to ruin the moment.”

 

The Alpha’s eyes narrowed and he put a finger to his lips, but he turned around to put his back to the ice.

 

With a sigh of relief Yuuri removed his guards and stepped out onto the ice. It was like coming home. He started off simple with stroking and figures just getting used to the feeling of his blades cutting into the ice again. When he felt comfortable enough he went into some combination spins which came easily for him despite his time off. With the jumps he started with just singles, too afraid to start anything more. God, he really had put on weight. When he went for the doubles they snapped ok in the air but he definitely landed harder than usual.

 

Here went nothing.

 

“Viktor.” He came to a stop at the barrier and reached for his phone to plug into the sound system. “I’ve never been really good at explaining my feelings, and my entire skating career I’ve let people tell me what to do and when to do it. I’ve never really made decisions for myself, so I feel like maybe I don’t know how. But...what I do know how to do is tell you my feelings in my skating. So...watch me, please.”

 

Yuuri handed Viktor the phone to start the music and skated to the center of the ice. With a deep breath he positioned himself into the starting pose of Viktor’s free skate Stammi Vicino. The pause was long enough that Yuuri started to shake and he almost looked up to see if Viktor was going to start the music when the rink filled with the sound of the aria. As he started to move the fear started to fade and he simply fell into the movements that he knew so well. That he’d practiced in his spare time in Detroit whenever he was feeling down. Sure, his jumps were only doubles instead of Viktor’s quads, but his heart and soul went into every step and spin.

 

When he came out of the final combination spin and into the ending pose he felt far more winded than usual, but there was a satisfaction. A single tear of happiness even found its way down his cheek. Looking over to Viktor he noticed the Alpha was silent with a hand over his mouth. Nervously he skated to the barrier and lowered his gaze.

 

“I want to skate,” Yuuri started. “I want to continue living my life out on the ice. I know that I’ll disappoint people. Everyone expects me to quit and get pregnant, but that’s not what I want. Not right now! The WAOR will get angry and they might pull our funding and try and punish us. Maybe even you’ll be mad because maybe you want kids now, I don’t know, but you asked me if I wanted to skate and I do!” He found the courage to meet Viktor’s eyes with a determined fist. “I want to skate, and I want to do it with you! I know you retired, but as long as you’re by my side I know I can do this!”

 

Viktor was silent and the only sound that filled the rink was Yuuri’s heavy breathing. After the silence lasted far too long Yuuri almost bolted, but Viktor’s expression changed and he was smirking.

 

“Yuuri. Starting today, I’m not only your future mate and husband, but I’m your coach.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would he ever see the sky like this again? Across Hasetsu’s beaches? Would they stay here, or would Russia be Yuuri’s new home? Could he really skate again? Could he make it to the Grand Prix Final? Could he even medal? He’d never know the answers if he kept trying to run. The WAOR may be trying to take control of his reproductive rights, but they couldn’t take the rest of him. Not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start by saying thank you to everyone that commented - both the mostly supportive and the few degrading. I read all of them and I have taken these past 2-3 weeks to get away from everything and seek help. It was the best thing I could have done. I wish that it didn't take such a huge meltdown from myself to seek it out, but sometimes that's how it happens. The important thing is that a few people did stick with me and have helped me find my way...at least the start of it. It's a long continuing road. 
> 
> I won't be deleting the A/N because I want to keep it as a reminder to myself to keep going for those of you that do enjoy my works. I won't be returning to Tumblr, but I'll be here and I'll keep writing because at the end of the day I do love to write. Without it...I don't have much else to do. So HG and LR will continue. I won't return to SP, but if you were a fan of that story.....keep your eyes open. 
> 
> Anyways, on to what you all are really here for.

After coming home from the rink Yuuri had felt so giddy with excitement he didn’t even know what to do. Viktor wanted him to skate. He wanted to be his coach! It was completely unreal! Had Viktor ever coached anyone before? Did he even know how to coach? Did that matter? It was Viktor Nikiforov, after all. All the excitement he had built up had quickly been snuffed out the moment Viktor tried to get into his room, though.

 

“Yuuri!” Viktor knocked harder this time. “Come on, let’s sleep together! We can start building trust in our relationship! Both as mates and coach and student!”

 

Yuuri buried himself further under his blankets. “Viktor! No! You can’t sleep with me!” Was he crazy?! First he showed up swinging his dick in his face and now he wanted to sleep with him?  _ He’s got more self-confidence than I know what to do with! How does he do it? _

 

“Fine,” Viktor eventually huffed, voice full of disappointment. “Make me wait until the wedding night. I understand. You’re traditional.”

 

In a tangled mess of blankets Yuuri fell to the floor. “Wait, what?!” Surely that was not what he meant when he’d suggested coming in?! But Viktor didn’t respond and he was left alone in his embarrassment. When he did eventually gather the courage to slide the door open a crack Makkachin promptly forced her way in and curled up in Yuuri’s bed. 

 

Having Makkachin in his bed was a huge comfort that Yuuri didn’t realize he missed as much as he did. Unfortunately, it didn’t help the lingering thoughts haunting him during the night. The giddiness and excitement from his earlier conversation with Viktor at the rink disappeared when he realized the reality of the situation. They couldn’t do this. They’d be punished. Not just by the WAOR, but by the public. The media. It would be an execution.

 

Plagued by insomnia doing nothing but tossing and turning, Yuuri eventually slipped out of bed before dawn and headed down to the onsen. Maybe a soak might help clear his head. The moment his toes breached the surface into the steaming water he knew he had made the right decision. His muscles relaxed immediately and the contrast between it and the cold air was even more soothing. Too bad it only helped his body and didn’t do enough to slow his racing thoughts. 

 

Placing the hand towel atop his head he turned around with a sigh and pillowed his face in his arms against the rocky ledge. Winning gold was always something Yuuri wanted and enjoyed, but at the same time he had enjoyed the anonymity not being a top skater had given him all these years. If he did this - if he skated with Viktor as his coach - all eyes would be on them. They would be looking for any and every little mistake. Every falter. Yuuri didn’t think he was strong enough to handle that. 

 

“Wow, Yuuri! You’re so lucky you got to have this every day growing up!”

 

Yuuri startled at the new voice sending water splashing everywhere and his towel flying off his head as he spun around. Viktor was oh-so-casually joining him in the onsen waters with a bright smile on his face. “V-Viktor! Why are you up so early?”

 

“Well, I’m normally up this early,” Viktor answered, brushing a wet hand through his hair. “I’m surprised to see you, though. Your mother told me you were a late riser and not to expect you until noon. How did you ever practice on such a schedule?”

 

Internally cursing his own mother for tattling on him, Yuuri turned back around to his previous position with his back to Viktor. “It’s called an alarm. I managed, even if I didn’t like it. I’m just a natural night owl.”

 

“Well an alarm didn’t wake you today,” Viktor pointed out as the sounds of water splashing told of his movements towards Yuuri’s side before the Omega could see him in his peripherals. “What’s on your mind?”

 

Blowing out a huff of frustrated air through his nose Yuuri sunk deeper into the pillow of his arms trying to avoid his future husband and, well, the future entirely. “We can’t go through with it.”

 

Viktor was silent next to him for several seconds. “The wedding?”

 

“No!” Yuuri quickly countered. “No...not the wedding. Skating.”

 

Viktor relaxed at the correction and turned around in the water so that his back was resting against the rocks. “Why? You seemed just as excited as I was about it last night. I believe it was you that more or less said ‘Screw the WAOR’ and ‘let’s do this!’”

 

Yuuri flinched as he recalled how full of false confidence he had been last night after skating to Viktor’s program. It was a little weird thinking he had actually said all of that. “I mean, I was excited. But I thought about it. I mean,  _ really _ thought about it.  About how the entire world would be against us. I know I said that I didn’t care last night, but I do, and I don’t think I can handle it. I’m not that strong.”

 

“I won’t lie to you, Yuuri. You’re right,” Viktor started. “The entire world will be against us and cheering for us to fail, but I think you are wrong that you are too weak to handle it. You are a lot stronger than you think, and I’ll be there every step of the way with you.”

 

But would that be enough? Yuuri didn’t know if it was, but he had no chance to say it as Viktor grabbed his hands and turned him so they were staring straight into each other’s eyes.

 

“You said you wanted to skate, right?” Viktor questioned. “Is that still true?”

 

Yuuri nodded without question. “I do want to skate.”

 

Viktor smiled. “Then it’s really that simple. But first, we have to work on your weight. As much as I think your chubby stomach is so cute and adorable, I cannot in good conscious allow you on the ice again until you work it all off. You can consider that my first order as your coach!”

 

Somehow, Yuuri thought he should feel offended by such a comment, but instead all he could think about was that he was being banned from the ice over it. “Fine. Can I at least start up ballet?”

 

“Definitely!” Viktor agreed, finally letting Yuuri’s hands go. “In fact, I insist. However, I think it’s best that we keep this a secret, at least until the GP assignments are released. You haven’t officially retired yet, so they’ll still assign you and simply expect you to decline.”

 

“Right,” Yuuri hummed in understanding. Best to prolong the uproar as long as they could. “Minako won’t say anything. It’s best to just tell her up front. She’ll get suspicious otherwise. She was my coach when I was a kid, so she can help.”

 

“If you trust her, then I trust her too,” Viktor said with a nod. 

 

Ok. Ok...they were doing this. Yuuri kept talking himself up about it, repeating it enough times that he would start to believe it. That he was here with Viktor. That they were not just future mates but now partners out on the ice. They were doing this. All of this. Together.

 

Both men dried off and and dressed before joining the rest of the family for an early breakfast before the Inn started to wake around them. Yuuri only ate half of the meal offered to him by his mother this time. He hated wasting food and felt somewhat guilty about it so he ended up giving some scraps to Makkachin beneath the table. At least she could enjoy it. 

 

“Yuuchan, what will you and Vikchan do today?” Hiroko asked with a smile as she happily gathered their dishes from the table.

 

“Stay here, I guess,” Yuuri answered, cheek resting in the palm of his hand. “The planner didn’t say when they’d be by.”

 

“Maybe you two can start thinking about what you want while you wait?” Hiroko suggested. “Toshiya and I really enjoyed our experience with our planner and our wedding! They really do go all out. Will your family be attending, Vikchan!?”

 

Viktor’s head perked up when he heard his name and Yuuri quickly translated. 

 

“Of course!” Viktor beamed excitedly. “They are very excited to meet Yuuri and all of you!”   
  


Yuuri translated back and Hiroko’s smile widened after a giggle. “I work on English with Mari! Can’t wait!”

 

There was a sparkle in Viktor’s eye that made Yuuri’s heart melt. “Ok! I’ll work hard on my Japanese, too! And I can teach Yuuri Russian!”

 

Yuuri’s mouth twitched into a small upward smile. “I know some, but it definitely could use some work.”

 

“Really!?” Viktor asked with genuine surprise. “You know some Russian?”

 

“Sure,” Yuuri shrugged. “I was obsessed with you as a kid, remember? I taught myself some Russian so I could watch your interviews that I couldn’t find translations for. I’m not very good, but I was able to get around ok in Sochi last year.”

 

Viktor’s smile softened and he mimicked Yuuri’s pose, cradling his face in the palm of his hand. “You never fail to surprise me.”

 

Instantly, Yuuri’s cheeks flushed hot and he could feel his pulse straight through his mating gland.  _ How does he make me feel like this with just a glance?  _ “Um, maybe Ka-san is right. We should write down a list of things we do and don’t want for the wedding before the planner gets here?”

 

“Sure!” Viktor quickly agreed.    
  
Taking a moment to grab a pen and paper Yuuri drew two columns with each of their names on top. “What are some things important to you?”

 

Without saying a word Viktor took the paper and pen from Yuuri and turned the paper over to the blank side. There was only one column and it was labelled ‘Viktor and Yuuri’. “I don’t think there’s any reason to seperate us anymore, do you? What you want should be what I want and vice versa, no?”

 

There it was again. That feeling deep within him that pulsed in his bond. That feeling when Viktor just knew exactly what to do and say to pull this feeling from him. “Um, yeah, sure. I just...are you sure you are ok having a small wedding? I mean, you’re Viktor. Isn’t everyone expecting you to go big?”

 

“Of course they are, which is exactly why I want a small wedding,” Viktor explained. “It’ll be unexpected, and more importantly, private. I enjoy sharing a lot of my life with my fans, which is why I’m so active on social media, but I want to keep this moment to ourselves as much as possible.”

 

Yuuri let out an amused huff. “So you aren’t going to post photos of our wedding everywhere?”

 

“Well, I didn’t say that,” Viktor smirked. “I’ll need to let the world know how amazingly handsome my husband is on our wedding day!”

 

With a roll of his eyes Yuuri noted ‘small wedding’ down onto the paper. “And you’re still ok if we do it here? At the onsen?”

 

“Absolutely! I think it’s the perfect location!” Viktor confirmed. “It’s also easy to move inside if we have to because of the weather.”

 

They continued to talk jotting down favorite foods, colors, and flowers. Viktor even had an exact floral arrangement already picked out he had found on pinterest and Yuuri admittedly fell in love with the blue rose centerpieces that were dusted with glitter looking like ice. Even though the wedding would very likely be held in the summer, they had quickly turned it into a winter wonderland which surprised neither of them in the end. 

 

“What about a guest list?” Yuuri asked as he turned the paper back over. Now the columns would be useful. He started to jot his parents and sister down, Minako, Phichit, Celestino, and of course the Nishigoris. 

 

“My parents, of course,” Viktor started, tapping his lip in thought. “Yakov and Lilia, too. We should sit them together for fun.” Yuuri thought they wouldn’t think it as fun and made a mental note to tell their planner when doing seating charts. “Chris, of course, and his plus one Markus. Georgi and Mila, of course. Mm...and I think that’s it, really?”

 

“Really?” Yuuri asked, noticing how similarly short their lists were. “Ok, well, I think this is pretty good. I mean, I’m not sure what other things we could even have?”

 

“Yuuri,” Mari’s voice called up the stairs. “Viktor! Your planner is here!”

 

“Yay!” Viktor quickly got to his feet with far more enthusiasm than Yuuri could muster.

 

In fact, Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and practically drug him down the stairs to the onsen’s main floor where a middle-aged man sat at a table stacked high with wedding books. “Konnichiwa!” Viktor waved excitedly.

 

Yuuri could only manage a wave as he was drug to the table and sat on the cushion. Makkachin decided to use his lap as a pillow and Yuuri found himself grateful for something to put his hands on. “K-konnichiwa.”

 

“Ah, Katsuki-san, Nikiforov-san, it is such an honor to be your wedding plan, truly!” The man started. He was an Omega, bonded, with light brown hair and dark eyes. “My name is Hoga Kaito, and the pleasure is all mine.”

 

“Yoroshiku,” Yuuri responded in kind. “And please, just Yuuri is fine.”

 

“Sure, sure, well, let’s waste no time!” He beamed, pulling out a folder with a stack of paper in it. “I see here you’ve both already decided on a smaller wedding here in Japan. Yuuri, you mentioned maybe an outdoor venue?”

 

“Ah, well, we’ve decided we’d like it here at the onsen, actually,” Yuuri mentioned. “There’s plenty of outdoor and indoor space.”

 

Writing down Yuuri’s response, Kaito nodded in understanding. “An onsen is a good choice for something small. And wedding colors? You had blue on your end? Viktor, what about you?”

 

“I like blue, but what about something that compliments it? Like...a pink or magenta of some sorts?” Viktor thought allowed. “Like my freeskate costume! Oh, here, let me show you the centerpieces I was looking at!” Viktor quickly pulled out his phone and pulled up the photo.

 

“Oh! Yes! I can see it! Especially with the color of your Stammi Vicino costume and a royal blue!” Kaito beamed.

 

“Oh, you’re a fan?” Viktor asked with equal excitement.

 

Kaito blushed slightly. “Ah, well, I thought it might be rude to ask for your autograph, but I am definitely a fan! Stammi Vicino is by far my favorite program by you ever!”

 

“Let’s take a selfie! Hi!” Viktor wrapped an arm around Kaito and smiled for the camera. “I’ll email it to you!”

 

Yuuri remained silent, fingers buried in Makkachin’s fur. Honestly, how did Viktor do it? Be so open and personable with everyone he met? He was envious, without a doubt. Meanwhile, his anxiety was telling him not to chime in with any sort of thoughts or ideas because Kaito would immediately shut them down as stupid and impractical. 

 

“Yuuri? What do you think?”

 

Yuuri blinked out of his thoughts. “Eh?”

 

“Do you want to wear a tuxedo or a kimono?” Viktor repeated his question.

 

Oh. Hmm. Yuuri hadn’t thought about that. His parents would probably want him to wear a kimono. Wearing them was a hassle, but he also hated tuxedos. It was a reminder of...well...not great times. He’d never even bother getting a suit that was properly fitted to him. Then again, it was going to be hot. Really hot. A tuxedo would be bad enough but a kimono?...However...kimonos allowed for a little bit of airflow.  God, he was an idiot. He couldn’t even decide on something as simple as this. So, he just blurted out the first one that came to mind. “A kimono.”

 

“Ok, great. I have an amazing custom shop in mind in Fukuoka. I’ll work on getting you two an appointment,” Kaito said with another smile. He took a small stack of papers and tapped them against the table to straighten them. “Honestly, we could have everything read to go by the first part of June for the ceremony. So let’s see...June the 8th.”

 

“Wow really!?”

 

“That fast!?”

 

Kaito laughed. “Yes, yes, of course! The wedding is small and we don’t have to fight other reservations with this location. Plus, WAOR sanctioned weddings take precedence in all reservations with florists, caterers, designers, I mean everyone, really.”

 

It was unfair knowing that if there was a Beta couple trying to get a cake or flowers that they would be kicked to the end of the line no matter how long they had been waiting. At least they could take solace that it wasn’t a frequent occurrence based on their population numbers. 

 

“I think that does it for today. I’ll be in touch with you both through email and text messages letting you know of appointments I’ve set for you. Of course, the WAOR will be paying for everything so don’t worry about expenses. The appointment for your tuxedo and kimono will probably be the first thing on the list followed by engagement photos and the WAOR’s required physical exam.”

 

Yuuri cringed. It was the first of many exams that he dreaded. There he’d be forever stripped of contraceptives and his active prescriptions for suppressants revoked. That meant that he could go into heat at any time during the skating season. He and Viktor would be checked for STDs and fertility. It was the beginning of the end. Any control over his own body was now gone.

 

“Oh! And be on the lookout for samples of invitations this week with a confirmed listing of your guest lists. We’ll need to send them out immediately and make the official WAOR announcement once we get your photos done.”

 

Right. Every Alpha and Omega engagement and wedding had their own dedicated spreads in magazines and online articles around the world even if they weren’t celebrities like Viktor. To the WAOR, they were all celebrities. Kings and Queens. All royal weddings with no secrecy. 

 

Even after Kaito had left Yuuri found his head swimming even worse than it had been this morning. It was overwhelming. Too much. “I’m going to go for a run,” he told Viktor. 

 

The Alpha looked like he wanted to question it or ask why, but he eventually smiled softly and simply responded, “Ok. Take Makkachin, though!”

 

Yuuri nodded, too mentally tired to argue. “Come on, girl. Let’s go chase some seagulls.”

 

They ran together down the streets and across the beach until Makkachin started to slow and couldn’t keep up. Yuuri stopped so she could rest, but it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t far enough. It wasn’t long enough. But it would never be enough. Yuuri could never run away from all of this. 

 

_ So stop trying to. _

 

Breaths coming out in heavy pants Yuuri slowly back tracked to where Makkachin had taken a rest in the sand, occasionally pouncing into the water that still held a chill despite the early spring. Through the thick glass of his lenses he stared across the horizon where only a few clouds littered the blue sky. Would he ever see the sky like this again? Across Hasetsu’s beaches? Would they stay here, or would Russia be Yuuri’s new home? Could he really skate again? Could he make it to the Grand Prix Final? Could he even medal? He’d never know the answers if he kept trying to run. The WAOR may be trying to take control of his reproductive rights, but they couldn’t take the rest of him. Not yet. 

 

Maybe it was time to stop trying to run from those questions, and run towards them.

 

Makkachin barked at him, tail wagging low and getting wet from the tide. She tilted her head back in the direction of the onsen.  _ Come on. Let’s go.  _

 

“Ok,” Yuuri whispered. “Ok...I’ll do it. But only if you’ll be with me”

 

The poodle barked again, this time with a cheerful bounce, before finding a new energy and taking off at a sprint.

 

“Hey! Wait for me!” Yuuri called out as he started after her. Soon he found himself laughing as he tried to catch up, Makkachin eventually slowing to let him catch up. 

 

When they finally made it back to the onsen, both Yuuri and Makkachin were out of breath, but the Omega felt lighter than he had in years. Viktor wasn’t in the common area, so Yuuri headed straight for the shower. When he walked out, towel still fluffing his wet hair, it was to his phone ringing to a familiar tune. Swiping right to accept the Skype call, Phichit’s face appeared on the screen. “Isn’t it a little late for you?”

 

_ “Well hello to you too,” _ Phichit answered, sticking out his tongue, though it was clear he was lying in bed.  _ “Couldn’t sleep. I’m headed back to Thailand in a few hours.” _

 

“Eh? Really? So you decided to leave?” Yuuri asked, dropping the towel to pick up his phone and lay down on his own bed. 

 

_ “Yeah, I think it’s the right thing to do. Get inspired, you know? Ciao-Ciao said he’d still coach me. How’s Viktor?” _

 

“He’s…,” Yuuri trailed off.  _ More than I could have ever hoped.  _ “Viktor.”

 

Phichit smirked.  _ “You’re glowing. In a way only Omegas glow. I bet you’re stinking up the room, too!” _

 

Yuuri almost choked on air as his face flushed. “He’s just been really nice, ok? And different. Not like the interviews at all. He’s...more real.”

 

_ “Well sure, he was likely putting on a persona to the media. A lot of celebrities do that. Got a date yet for the wedding?” _

 

“Actually, yeah,” Yuuri responded. “June 8th. Here at the onsen. You need to forward me your new address so I can have the invitation sent to you.”

 

_ “Uh, done, like right now,” _ Phichit said, clearly typing away on the phone as they spoke.  _ “That doesn’t leave me much time to plan your Bachelor party, you know.” _

 

“No Bachelor party!” Yuuri frowned. “Besides, it’s not like there’d be anyone to go out with! We’re keeping it small.”

 

Phichit huffed in disappointment.  _ “Fine. But you’re buying me a new suit on the WAOR’s dime for this.” _

 

“Of course,” Yuuri relented. “Whatever you want. You’ll come up a bit early?”

 

_ “Duh. Gotta make sure your wedding planner did everything to Phichit Chulanont’s AKA Greatest Best Man Ever satisfaction. Anyone else I know coming?” _

 

Yuuri hummed. “Chris is Viktor’s best man.”

 

_ “Ohhhh, yes. There’ll be a party,” _ Phichit winked. 

 

Yuuri ignored that purposely. “I’ll invite Celestino, too. I’m serious. I want this small, so don’t extend the invitation like I know you want to. The plus one rule stands.”

 

The Beta stuck out his tongue again.  _ “Fine. I don’t have anyone I want to invite anyway since I’ll be back home. I want all the details on the wedding though. Decor, cake, floral arrangements. Gotta have my seal of approval.” _

 

“I didn’t know the WAOR had hired you in the off season,” Yuuri teased.

 

_ “We all have our secrets, Yuuri,” _ Phichit fired back. 

 

Yuuri huffed in amusement. “Get some sleep. You have a long flight. Call me when you land?”

 

_ “Sure. See you soon!” _

 

Reluctantly, Yuuri hung up the call. He wanted to tell Phichit that he was going to still skate. That they would see each other on the ice again soon, but Phichit had the biggest mouth in the entire skating community. Even if he didn’t mean to tell someone, he would accidently slip. 

 

There was a knock on his door.

 

“Yuuri...are you ok?” Viktor’s voice came through muffled. “Mama said you had come back but went straight to your room. You should eat something. I’m not going to let you starve yourself to get back into shape!”

 

Yuuri’s heart leapt unexpectedly at Viktor calling his mom Mama. He was already accepting his family as his own. He slapped his hands over his stupid smile and stupid happy looking face. Omegas naturally craved deep family connections and this one had his secondary gender going crazy.

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Sucking in a few calming breaths he padded to the door and slid it open a crack. “I’m fine. I just took a shower and then Phichit called.” Slowly, he slid the door open further. An invitation. 

 

Smiling, Viktor took it, though he respectfully only took one step in with Makkachin having no boundaries and hopping straight up on the bed. “Good run?”

 

“Mm,” Yuuri hummed with a nod. “Yes. I...I really want to move forward. With everything. I want to give it my all. Not just with skating, but with you. Viktor.”

 

This time, it was Viktor who flushed pink, blue eyes shining like diamonds. “I’m glad, Yuuri. I will give you my all, too.”

 

“Let’s take a picture. Our first together,” Yuuri insisted. 

 

Viktor had his phone out before Yuuri could even blink. “Ok!”

 

They sat on the bed, Makkachin between them as Viktor raised his camera. With a leap of courage, Yuuri leaned in so that his and Viktor’s cheeks were touching. The camera snapped the photo. Viktor typed away at a caption and then Yuuri’s phone chimed with the notification.

 

**v-nikiforov** June 8 #savethedate

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Yuuri nodded off and let his head rest on Viktor’s shoulder, the Alpha almost lost it. He was going crazy! Viktor just wanted to take the Omega in his arms, kiss the hell out of him, and just ravish him until the morning. Even just a kiss. He’d take that much, but the few times he thought he may have been close during their engagement photoshoot Yuuri pulled away last second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I just want to thank everyone for all their love and support! You are what keep me going! I'm sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others. Every time I tried to write I'd get 200 words in and work would go crazy and I've been a bit overwhelmed, but hopefully this gives you something for a bit!

“Viktor! I thought we agreed to keep this low-key?!”

 

Viktor looked up from the fabrics in his hands and over to Yuuri who looked overwhelmed and, frankly, petrified. “You said to keep it small, not to keep it low-key,” he pointed out with a smile. “The WAOR is footing the bill. We should go all out, even if it is just close friends and family.” He looked towards Itsuki, the man that had been assisting them since they stepped into the establishment. “Are you sure these are the most expensive fabrics you have?”

 

The older man adjusted his glasses. “Ah, well, if you are looking to really make a statement, I think I do have something that might be up your alley. One moment.”

 

With a smile Viktor sat back in the chair and patiently waited, blue eyes looking up and down the mannequin with the traditional men’s wedding kimono. Viktor found it dull. Itsuki returned with a new fabric and Viktor’s eyes lit up like the moon. It was a gorgeous cream silk with paisley embroidery and a gold tie with a matching white paisley pattern. “Perfect!”

 

Itsuki smiled, happy that he had pleased his client. “Wonderful! Perhaps we could add some gold embellishments to Katsuki-san’s kimono to help match?”

 

“Actually,” Viktor started, standing out of his seat to approach the mannequin. “Is there any wiggle room with the kimono? I don’t want to break tradition or be disrespectful, but maybe some minor color and pattern changes?”

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri warned, but Viktor ignored him.

 

Itsuki rubbed at his chin in thought. “It used to be rather frowned upon, but it’s more common today. What did you have in mind?”

 

“Nothing drastic,” Viktor said. “Can we change the top to a dark blue? And as you said, gold embellishments. And this bottom fabric here, could we do that in a blue and gold as well? Maybe a slightly bolder pattern?”   
  
With a hum Itsuki rummaged through some of the sample fabrics and pulled a dark blue fabric with a gold diamond-like pattern. “Like this?”

 

“Yes!” Viktor nodded with delighted approval. It was more elaborate than the traditional pattern, but quiet enough he thought it might not scare his future husband away from it. “Yuuri, what do you think?”

 

Yuuri was stressed. Viktor could smell it even with the distance between them. The Omega moved so that he could better see and Viktor could see the wheels turning in his head as he stared at it. Eventually, Yuuri gave a nod. “Ok...I like it.”

 

“Are you sure?” Viktor asked, trying to provide him a sense of ease. “You don’t have to say you like it for me. I want you to be comfortable in whatever you wear.”

 

The Omega didn’t answer right away, which Viktor liked. It meant he was really thinking it through. Letting out a breath Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure. I guess I just expected I’d wear the traditional colors and fabric, but you’re right. This compliments me better. I always have liked wearing blue.”

 

Viktor smiled, “I noticed.” And he had noticed during the late nights where he’d stayed up watching all of Yuuri’s skating and browsing through the highest of quality photos on Google. One had been his phone background until they got the prints back from the photographer on their engagement photos. The photo had technically been an ‘accident’ but quickly had become one of his favorites. It was of them building a sandcastle with Makkachin bounding right through it. Yuuri’s face held the purest of laughter Viktor had ever seen. 

 

With fabrics picked out Itsuki measured them both and scheduled first fittings for two weeks from then. It was crazy how quickly everyone seemed to be able to accommodate them. Photographs had been taken, invitations sent, flower arrangements chosen, and now their attire was set. Right after this they were off to the bakery for cake tasting. Viktor had found it all very exciting, but it seemed to be wearing Yuuri down. 

 

“You’ll have to decide on the cake,” Yuuri said as they started their walk to the bakery.

 

“Why?” Viktor questioned, making sure to stay close to Yuuri in the busy streets of Fukuoka. 

 

“Because I’ll gain five kilos just from looking at it,” Yuuri whined. “I’m supposed to be watching my weight.”

 

Viktor casually grabbed Yuuri’s hand before they crossed the street in a wave of people. “We’ve been walking all over the city today and a few bites of cake isn’t going to hurt you, Yuuri. I don’t want to make the decision without you, and we can go for a run in the morning.”

 

“You mean I’ll run and you’ll ride the bike,” Yuuri pointed out.

 

Viktor grinned, not even denying it. He was retired, after all. “There’s still plenty of time, and you should enjoy our wedding day. Calories don’t count.”

 

Yuuri didn’t appreciate his joke as much as he had. “I wish,” he mumbled unhappily. “Fine.”

 

Unlike the tailor, the woman at the bakery that greeted them didn’t speak English, so Viktor relied completely on Yuuri to translate. When Yuuri had explained to Viktor that most wedding cakes in Japan were usually just for show made of styrofoam and rubber, he had promptly put his foot down. Viktor didn’t mind caving to most of Yuuri’s simplicities, but this was simply not one he would give in on. He’d have his Russian Tea Cakes, of course, but he’d also have his elaborate, over the top, Western wedding cake, too! It had taken a few phone calls, but they’d finally found a bakery that had agreed to make a legitimate cake. 

 

They’d settled on a delicious peach and green tea infused sponge cake with cherry blossom decorations. It wasn’t overly sweet but still tasted expensive, which Viktor liked. It also seemed to ease Yuuri’s mind a bit that it wasn’t some sort of chocolate explosion that would destroy his waistline. Viktor wanted to reassure Yuuri that he didn’t care except for the skating aspect- that he quite liked the extra weight - but he knew no matter how he spun it it wouldn’t come across the same way to the Omega. 

 

Yuuri didn’t say much as they boarded the train home to Hasetsu. It was clear he was tired, both mentally and physically, and Viktor tried hard not to pry no matter how badly he wanted to. Viktor just liked to pry in general. It was in his nature. His parents constantly chastised him for it, especially his mother, but he couldn’t help it! He just wanted to know everything about Yuuri! Especially why it was he was so open at the banquet, but now shied away from Viktor at most turns. It was mixed signals. Confusing. 

 

When Yuuri nodded off and let his head rest on Viktor’s shoulder, the Alpha almost lost it. He was going crazy! Viktor just wanted to take the Omega in his arms, kiss the hell out of him, and just ravish him until the morning. Even just a kiss. He’d take that much, but the few times he thought he may have been close during their engagement photoshoot Yuuri pulled away last second. He was raised a proper Alpha, though, and he would wait. He had to wait. (He really didn’t want to wait).

 

Minako picked them up from the station and returned them to the onsen where Yuuri promptly excused himself and disappeared into his room. While Hiroko’s questions through Minako and the ballet instructor’s own inquiries kept Viktor’s mind occupied while he ate, his thoughts quickly returned to Yuuri when he made his way up the stairs. Makkachin sniffed at the closed door of Yuuri’s room and let out a small whine when she realized she couldn’t get in.  _ Same, girl.  _

 

With a disappointed sigh he retreated to his own room and pulled up Skype on his phone. He needed to talk to someone and get advice. Pulling up his mother’s contact he tapped on the icon and waited.

 

Viktoria answered the call on the third ring. She had an apron on and was in the kitchen, likely making lunch with the time difference.  _ “Vitya! What a surprise! Hold on, let me prop the phone up so I can continue cooking.” _ The image on the screen went black and then blurred before it went clear again.  _ “There. How are you?” _

 

“I’m not sure,” Viktor confessed. “I feel like all the planning has gone really well and I’ve had fun, but Yuuri seems even more reserved than normal.”

 

_ “Only you would enjoy wedding planning, Vitya,” _ Viktoria huffed. 

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Viktor frowned, genuinely confused by that statement. 

 

Alena came from out of screen to wrap her arms around Viktoria.  _ “It means, darling, that most people dread it - especially Omegas. I remember your mother didn’t want a thing to do with it. Yuuri is probably feeling very overwhelmed and I’m sure you aren’t helping. I know how you are. You are probably throwing every expensive thing in his face.” _

 

Viktor felt himself heat up. “I mean, not  _ every _ expensive thing…”

 

Viktoria narrowed her eyes at him.  _ “Uh-huh. You get that from your father, you know?” _

 

_ “But our wedding was perfect, no? Even if I did go a bit over the top,” _ Alena giggled and kissed Viktoria on the cheek.  _ “Vitya, dear, you aren’t exactly the best at open communication. If he’s retreating, try asking him what’s wrong? Have you done that?” _

 

The Alpha sucked in a breath. “Well...no.”

 

Alena clucked her tongue in disapproval.  _ “From what you’ve told us he’s already shy without all the bustle of wedding. I’m sure it’s a lot for him, but he looked so happy with you on the wedding invitation! How did you get him like that?” _

 

Viktor hummed, thinking about how difficult it had been to get him not to look so tense. “Well, I guess I told him to pretend the photographer wasn’t there. That it was just the two of us - and Makka, of course - out on the beach.”

 

_ “Then do that! Again!” _ Alena instructed, coming closer to the screen.  _ “Make him feel like you are a safe space, not a groomzilla!” _

 

Viktor gasped, appalled that his father would even suggest such a thing! “I am not a groomzilla!”

 

_ “Have you two even kissed yet?” _ Viktoria asked, scooting her mate back away from the screen. 

 

“No, and it’s horrible,” Viktor whined. “I want to so bad!”

 

Wiping her hands on a towel Viktoria threw it aside and turned to face the camera with a hand on her hip.  _ “That’s it. We’re coming to Japan early. Someone has to help you two idiots out, apparently.” _

 

“Mama, don’t be like that!” Viktor pursed his lip in a pout.

 

_ “Be like what? I’m absolutely serious,”  _ Viktoria said, going back to chopping up vegetables. 

 

_ “I think we should come early anyway,” _ Alena agreed.  _ “Get to know the family! We started doing that online program you suggested to learn some basic Japanese since Yuuri’s parents don't speak English well. It would be even better to practice in a true environment and give us time to see the sights!” _

 

“You’ve made up your minds and there’s no changing it,” Viktor huffed, a few strands of his bangs caught in his breath and flying to the side. It was obvious where he got his stubborness from. And impulsiveness. And extraness. And everything. There was no denying he was Viktoria and Alena’s son. 

 

_ “You say that like you don’t want to see us. I’m offended,”  _ Viktoria said, knife pointing at the screen in an empty threat. 

 

_ “We’ll send you our flight information the moment we have it,” _ Alena promised.  _ “We can’t wait to meet Yuuri! Do try and talk to him, dear.” _

 

_ “But don’t push,” _ Viktoria added, another jab of the knife.

 

Talk to him, but don’t talk to him if he doesn’t want to, how confusing! “Yes, yes.”

 

_ “Dasvidanya!” _ His parents waived, Alena blowing a kiss before the screen went black as the call ended. 

 

With a sigh Viktor let his phone fall onto his chest as he looked over to Makkachin. “What do you think, Makka? Should I try and talk to Yuuri?”

 

The poodle’s head lifted up tilted at the mention of Yuuri’s name.

 

After a few minutes of staring at the ceiling he finally swung his legs around and got up off the bed. He could do this. It was just talking and Viktor loved to talk. Except that was sort of the opposite of what his parents had told him to do, wasn’t it? This was about getting Yuuri to talk, not him. But not talk too much? Right? Or was that just about him?

 

He stood in front of the door for a good five minutes before Makkachin got annoyed and woofed at the door.

 

Sucking in a deep breath Viktor knocked. “Yuuri? Could I come in? I just want to talk.” He waited several seconds, but was greeted with only silence. Makkachin whined and laid down at the door, her nose shoved into the corner where the door met the wall trying to will it open. Sighing, Viktor turned around to walk away defeated. 

 

The door opened just a crack.

 

Viktor turned back around and watched as Makkachin used the opening to slide the door open enough so she could force her way in. Yuuri wasn’t at the door, but that had to be an invitation, right? Tentatively, he stepped forward and made his way into the room. Yuuri was bundled up in a mountain of blankets, only the top of his head peeking out in a black tuff. Makkachin had already made herself happily at home on the foot of the bed. So Yuuri was definitely a nester.

 

Awkwardly, Viktor stood there shifting back and forth on his heel waiting for Yuuri to say something. He didn’t. He didn’t even emerge from his thick pile of blankets. It was up to Viktor to start the conversation. “I’m sorry if I upset you today.” 

 

There was a moment of pause before the corner of the blanket was pulled down and he could see the top of Yuuri’s face. “You didn’t upset me.”

 

A bit of the tension left his body, but he was still cautious and stayed where he was. “Well, that’s good! Mama was scolding me today about how I sometimes can get carried away with these sorts of things. But, I could tell something was bothering you today.”

 

Slowly, Yuuri shifted and sat up on the bed, though he kept a blanket wrapped around him. “It’s just...I’m not good with having choices, I guess. It scares me. I’ve always had everything picked out for me.”

 

Viktor blinked. “Really? Like what?”

 

Yuuri shrugged. “My programs. The music, the choreography, the jumps, the costumes. I’ve never felt confident in my decisions. I’m afraid that if I make a choice about our wedding it will be the wrong one.”

 

Viktor took a step forward, but halted immediately. While he was ignorant of a lot of Omegan tendencies, he had accidently intruded on Chris’ nest uninvited once. That was a mistake he’d never make again. “Yuuri. It’s our wedding. Any choice you make is the right one.”

 

Resting his cheek on a knee Yuuri pulled his legs in closer to his chest. “I know that...but I don’t believe it.”

 

“You have all the skill in the world, but you lack confidence,” Viktor mused out loud. A smile cracked his lips. “As your coach, it’ll be my job to help you gain it. That will include choosing your own music and involvement in your routines, but we can start with simply choosing centerpieces and place settings. Much easier.”

 

Yuuri finally smiled back and it made Viktor’s heart jump for joy. The Omega then made an attempt to scoot over in the bed and with the slightest of movement he gave one pat to the free area between him and Makkachin. Viktor’s heart started doing a quad flip, then. He was being invited in to his nest. Viktor took a seat, promptly nudging Makkachin over causing her to groan in annoyance. 

 

“I tried picking my own music once,” Yuuri continued. “A girl at my school, a music major, wrote a piece for me, but Celestino didn’t like it so I just let him pick something.”

 

Viktor hummed, the wheels turning in his head. Before he’d gotten his packet and after meeting Yuuri at the banquet, he had already been working on a short program for the next season - inspired by Yuuri, of course. He hadn’t been able to pick between the two he’d created. “Let’s make a deal. I’ll take care of the short program if you pick the music and have input on the choreography and costume for the free skate.”

 

Yuuri took a moment to think about it, and eventually nodded though it still lacked a definitive confidence. “Ok. I’m willing to try. Maybe I can get her contact info from Phichit and ask her to edit the piece.”

 

Without thinking Viktor excitedly wrapped his arms around Yuuri in his excitement. “Yay! I can’t wait to get back on the ice with you!” When Yuuri tensed in his embrace he realized he’d absolutely and positively done everything his parents told him not to do. Pulling back his arms he quickly apologized, “Ah, sorry!” 

 

“No, it’s…” Yuuri started, the blanket falling down around his shoulders. He was looking down and there was a heavy blush to his cheeks. 

 

Viktor sat still, waiting. He heard something that clearly hadn’t been said. There was no way Yuuri had just asked to kiss him.

 

“I’m sorry, that was so stupid, I shouldn’t have asked,” Yuuri rapidly spoke, retreating back into the blanket. 

 

Wait. Yuuri had actually asked to kiss him. Screw quad flips, Viktor’s heart just landed the first quintuple jump! “Yuuri.” He barely recognized his own voice as Yuuri peeked up at him. His fingers dipped beneath Yuuri’s chin and lifted it so that their faces were closer together. Yuuri’s eyes were so bright with wonder. Viktor couldn’t help it. He closed the distance and their lips met. 

 

It was fireworks. It was New Year’s Day. It was the end of one world and the start of a new one. It was everything Viktor had ever hoped it would be. It didn’t matter that their lips remained closed and that it wasn’t too much more than a peck - it was perfect and it was Yuuri. 

 

Finally separating, Viktor and Yuuri locked eyes, their mouths still hovering close to one another. Viktor let out a huff of amused air and smiled. “Wow.”

 

Yuuri’s cheeks went bright red again and he broke their gaze. “I ruined that, too, didn’t I?”

 

“Not at all,” Viktor assured, a hand on Yuuri’s. “It was everything I could have ever hoped for.”

 

Yuuri smiled, but it was hesitant. “Not exactly romantic like in the movies, was it? Just here in my room.”

 

“On the contrary,” Viktor smiled brighter, “You invited me into your nest and then asked to kiss me. I couldn’t think of anything more romantic than that. But if you want more romantic, I would certainly be happy to pretend that never happen and try again. We can try a hundred more times, if you’d like. I think every kiss would feel like the first with you.”

 

“Viktor! Don’t say such things!” Yuuri whined, hiding his face again.

 

“Yu-uri,” Viktor drew out, mimicking the Omega’s whine. “Do you not want to kiss me a hundred times?”

 

Yuuri lifted the blanket from over his face. “Of course I do…”

 

“Good!” Viktor beamed, leaning forward to steal another quick peck. “Me too, but I suppose I can leave it at just two for today. You need your rest for that run we promised to do tomorrow!”

 

Yuuri groaned, falling back onto the bed with his head hitting the pillow. “Thanks for the reminder. Fine...Oyasumi.”

 

“Night!” Viktor waived as he stood up of the bed and clucked for Makkachin to follow him. He was not going to be dumped by his dog two nights in a row thank you very much. Makkachin hesitated, but eventually jumped off the bed and followed.

 

“Finally bone my brother?”

 

Viktor jumped as he closed Yuuri’s door and turned around to see Mari smirking at him. “Nope, not yet! But we kissed!”

 

Mari huffed in amusement. “Well, it’s certainly a start with him. When you do bone, do it in your room because I don’t want to hear it. Yuuri is always so quiet which means he’s probably a screamer in bed.”

 

That sent Viktor’s imagination into a wild roller coaster of Yuuri writhing and screaming beneath him.  “Wow, really? You think?”

 

“Reign it in, Alpha,” Mari said, wrinkling her nose. “You’re stinking up the place.”

 

Oops. Viktor hadn’t even released he’d let out all his pheromones with that vivid daydream he just had. “Sorry!”

 

“Night,” Mari said before retreating into her own room.

 

Well. Viktor was sure to wake up with a boner in the morning now. Did Yuuri really scream? He definitely wanted to find out. With a slightly uncomfortable walk he retreated to his own room and settled into the bed. Even though he was fairly tired from the day, his mind was too busy to sleep. The wedding itself was of little bother to him, unlike with Yuuri. He knew with the WAOR managing it that it wouldn’t be anything but perfect, and he was confident in the choices he had made, certainly. 

 

What worried him was Yuuri.

 

Not in the sense he was worried about them as mates. Obviously they were making progress, and Viktor was starting to see a bit of the confidence he had at the banquet - which he was now realizing would only likely be repeated under the heavy influence of alcohol. Good thing Russian wedding tradition involved that, anyway. He worried about Yuuri on ice. Would he be a good coach? Could the programs he had in mind that he had created after the banquet be good enough? Would they be able to create the magic together that he hoped they could?

 

Could Viktor protect Yuuri from the world?

 

Viktor had never really felt like an Alpha in his life. Not really. He’d always felt so much more fluid and before his presentation had always leaned more towards the Omega softness on the ice. His ruts had always been rare and practically non-existent. He never felt territorial about anything or anyone.

 

But now Viktor’s Alpha instincts were going wild, and he desperately wanted to protect Yuuri more than anything. 

 

Sensing her master’s distress, Makkachin forced her head under Viktor’s arm and cuddled right up against his chest. Viktor gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. “You’ll help me, right Makka? Protect Yuuri against the world?” Makkachin let out a heavy sigh and Viktor followed suit with his own. “You’re right...it’s an impossible task, but we have to do our best, right?”

 

Viktor would protect Yuuri at any cost, and if and when they every decided to have a child of their own, he would protect them, too. 

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the moment where everything changed. Not the envelope, not going to the Registrar, not marrying Viktor, but this. This was where he’d be stripped of the only power he had ever had over his own body. Now, it would be gone, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to update. At first, I got really inspired to write for my other YOI fic, Dance Macabre, and then by the time I was ready to come back to this I found out I was getting laid off from my job. Not only did trying to find a new job take up a lot of my time, but I was on a 30 day mission for my Reserve Unit down at Fort Jackson where I had no wifi or time to really write. After almost 2 months of agony, I can say I have found a new job and start on Monday!!
> 
> What I did manage to write during all of this was what you'll see up at the top as part of the now "Hourglass Collection." The other story in the collection, Sons of Winter and Stars, is events far in HG's future. They are somewhat spoilery ...but if you ever read my Footprints series, it's not a spoiler at all (That's confusing but without giving it all away that's all I can say). All I will say is if you don't mind reading a bit into the future then you have something extra to read...otherwise...it'll be waiting for you at the end of this!
> 
> I hope the wait was worth it!

Yuuri’s leg bounced anxiously as he watched the second hand tick by on the clock on the far wall of the doctor’s office. This was the moment where everything changed. Not the envelope, not going to the Registrar, not marrying Viktor, but this. This was where he’d be stripped of the only power he had ever had over his own body. Now, it would be gone, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

 

He jumped when Viktor took his hand. “Sorry,” he mumbled an apology, gripping the proffered hand tightly.

 

“Yuuri, there’s nothing to worry about. It’s just the doctor,” Viktor tried to reassure him.

 

“There’s not-,” Yuuri stopped himself as the words came out in a harsh snap, “There’s _everything_ to worry about, Viktor. Viktor,” he lowered his voice, even though there was a likely chance no one would understand their English well enough anyway, “They are going to take my suppressants. I won’t be able to get any more. Ever. What happens if I go into heat right before a competition? Or worse, during it? I won’t be able to stop it!”

 

Viktor went silent, face concentrated in thought. Yuuri could hear the seconds tick by again. Of course Viktor wouldn’t have anything to say to that. What was there to say? It was a caveat they hadn’t thought about when planning their big ‘fuck you’ to the WAOR. Well, it was nice while it lasted, wasn’t it? A whopping few weeks where Yuuri hadn’t even been let on the ice yet to train.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Yuuri,” Viktor suddenly spoke up, a smile on his face. He winked when Yuuri looked up at him. Huh?

 

“Katsuki-san?”

 

Yuuri didn’t get a chance to question Viktor as the nurse called his name. Sighing, he got to his feet and tugged on Viktor’s hand. “Come on. Unless you magically learned Japanese overnight, you’ll have to come with me so I can translate. A lot of these smaller businesses here in Hasetsu don’t have English speakers.”

 

“Oh, right,” Viktor nodded, uncrossing his legs and standing to follow after Yuuri and the nurse.

 

“Your match?” The nursed asked, pointing her pent towards Viktor.

 

Yuuri nodded. “He doesn’t speak Japanese.”

 

“Ah,” she smiled in understanding. “Well, as long as you are both comfortable with it then we can do both exams together.”

 

No, Yuuri was absolutely not comfortable with it, but he didn’t have much choice in that matter. He didn’t have much of a choice in anything anymore.

 

The nurse led them to a room and motioned for Yuuri to take a seat on the medical chair and Viktor to the one beside the desk. “The purpose of today is simply to take both of your vitals, blood and urine samples, and just ensure your overall fertility and healthiness to produce offspring.”

 

Translation: making sure they could even produce children, and then make sure they didn’t pass on any diseases. Couldn’t possibly have anything but perfect children for the WAOR.

 

“Ok,” Yuuri simply nodded and offered Viktor a translation, who offered a knowing look back. Viktor understood the real meaning just as well.

 

“Here,” the nurse handed him a plastic cup. “You can use the bathroom across the hall. I’ll go ahead and take Nikiforov-san’s vitals and a blood sample.”

 

Great. Yuuri could never pee under pressure. Translating to Viktor what the nurse would be doing he reluctantly hopped off the medical bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Just think of waterfalls, right? Saving him from complete and utter embarrassment, the water he had downed in the waiting room surfaced after about ten minutes and he filled the cup. The nurse had already put a bandaid on the inside of Viktor’s elbow by the time he had come back, two vials of labelled blood on the counter.

 

“Thank you,” the nurse took the container from Yuuri and handed a fresh one out to Viktor. “Switch places, please.”

 

Yuuri nodded his head towards the door. “Your turn.”

 

Viktor got up and Yuuri took his seat, the nurse going through the normal round of vitals once Viktor had left: temperature, blood pressure, height, and weight. With gritted teeth he looked away while his arm was stuck with a needle. He hated needles and he hated blood. To his relief, the nurse was well practiced and hit his vein in one stick. Nothing was worse than when a nurse had to go fishing for a vein.

 

“Alright, all set,” she smiled comfortingly and she finished packaging up the lab samples and typing out something on the computer. When Viktor returned with his sample she bagged that up, too. “Ok, Doctor Suzuki will be with you shortly.”

 

“This isn’t so bad,” Viktor thought out loud.

 

Yeah. Sure. Not yet. He wasn’t the one that was going to have fingers stuck up his ass and birthing hole. God, did Yuuri mention how much he hated the doctor without it being WAOR sanctioned? His leg started to bounce again in the chair. Viktor had taken a seat on the medical chair and his legs were swinging without a care in the world. How could he remain so calm in every little situation? No wonder he had won so many gold medals. Nerves of steel - something Yuuri would never have.

 

A knock on the door pulled Yuuri from his self-deprecating thoughts and an older Beta woman entered the room with clipboard in hand. “Good Morning, Katsuki-san, Nikiforov-san. I am Dr. Suzuki. We won’t have results back from your lab tests until tomorrow, but we will discuss your health and do physical examinations today.”

 

Viktor looked to Yuuri who just shrugged with nothing important to translate. Viktor knew just as well as he did what they were here to discuss and do.

 

“Katsuki-san, you are currently taking suppressants, correct?” Suzuki started. Yuuri nodded. “And when was the last time you had your heat?”

 

Yuuri hummed in thought as he calculated the months and years. “Summer, about two years ago.”

 

Dr. Suzuki visibly wrinkled her nose in disgust at Yuuri’s answer. As if how dare he subject his body to such a vial thing when it could instead by producing children? “Well, that certainly won’t happen again. You brought your suppressants?”

 

Sighing, Yuuri reached into his pocket and handed over the orange bottle. Suzuki had to practically pull it from his hands, his fingers gripping to his last hope unconsciously. All Alphas and Omegas were required to turn over any current medication. Suzuki inspected the date and then poured out the contents to count every pill. If even one dose was missing it could lead to fines and punishments by the WAOR. There was no stashing anything away.

 

“You took today’s dose already?” She asked after finishing her count.

 

“Yes,” Yuuri answered.

 

Satisfied, Suzuki swiped the pills off the counter back into the bottle and set it aside. Reaching into a drawer she handed Yuuri a medical sheet. “Take off your pants and lay back on the bed. Tell me when you are settled.” She made sure her back was fully turned to the medical bed.

 

Like that even mattered. She was going to get a full sight and feel of everything. What was the the point? God, Viktor was still here, too. He couldn’t do it. Viktor may have been comfortable going full frontal in front of everyone, but even growing up in an onsen hadn’t made Yuuri indifferent to it. Especially with the way his body was currently. He had lost some weight, but nowhere near where he needed to be.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor questioned, wondering what was going on as a full debate went on inside Yuuri’s head. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Ah, um, physical examination part,” he said with a flush of his cheeks.

 

“Ah,” Viktor smiled comfortingly. “I can step out if you feel more comfortable.”

 

God, please. Except, that was the wrong answer. They were about to be married - about to be mates. Yuuri wouldn’t be able to hide his body forever. “I should feel comfortable with you in the room.”

 

“Why? Just because we are about to be married doesn’t mean we have to be comfortable with each other - at least not in that way. You are still allowed your privacy, Yuuri,” Viktor argued.

 

Yuuri scoffed. “Yeah, tell that to the bedding ceremony.”

 

Viktor’s smiled faltered and he stood. “I’ll step out.”

 

While Yuuri was completely relieved, he wondered at Viktor’s action. Had he said something to upset him? Of course he did. Just add it to the list of failures. With another heavy sigh he kicked off his shoes and shrugged out of his jeans and boxers. The medical sheet was the worst false sense of privacy ever. Seriously, what was the purpose? Shifting uncomfortably he placed his feet in the stirrups. “Ok.”

 

Dr. Suzuki turned around and reached for a pair of gloves and a bottle of lubricant. “Any problems with your heats or menstrual cycles in the past?”

 

Yuuri winced at both the cold and the intrusion of the doctor’s finger as she probed around for his cervix. “N-no.”

 

“How long do they both last?” She continued, completely indifferent as if shoving fingers up Omegas was a pastime for her.

 

“Two, maybe three days,” Yuuri forced out, trying not to clench down uncomfortably.

 

Another disapproving tsk from Suzuki. “On the low end. Hopefully, that is simply from your misuse of suppressants and they will become longer over time.”

 

Misuse of suppressants. Like he was some drug addict taking illegal substances.

 

“Unfortunately, that also likely means it will take two or three heats before you will likely conceive. Your body has to work to purge the toxins before it’ll be ready for a baby.” Yuuri didn’t even have time to form a nasty jab back to that as she removed her fingers from his ass and shoved them up his birthing hole. Would it kill her to be a little more gentle!?

 

He hated this. He hated this, he hated this, _he hated this._ Deep down he knew she was talking nonsense, but the anxiety was listening to her and it was telling him what an awful human being he had been over the years. _You’ve poisoned your body and may have made it where you can't have a baby. How dare you. What good are you to society, then? Selfish._

 

“Ok,” the snap of the gloves coming off made Yuuri jerk. “Everything looks goods, but we’ll have to see where your levels are when the results come back to see if you’ve done damage to your fertility.”

 

Yuuri knew he was three seconds away from having a moment. Biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood he swung his legs around as Suzuki turned her back again and shakily put his clothes back on. _Don’t cry. She’s not worth it. 1,2,3,4..._ By the time he got to ten he had at least stopped biting his cheek and managed to force a smile as he opened the door to let Viktor back in.

 

Viktor’s smile quickly faded and he tilted his head. “Yuuri?”

 

He forced his smile to grow wider. Nothing was wrong, right? “Your turn.”

 

The Alpha narrowed his eyes and tapped his forefinger against his lips with a hum, but he didn’t say anything as he entered the room and took his place on the medical chair.

 

“Does your mate take suppressants as well?” Suzuki asked, finishing typing something up on her computer.

 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around himself and took a seat in the other chair. “Did you take suppressants for your ruts?”

 

Viktor nodded and reached into his pocket to produce his own bottle. It was much smaller than Yuuri’s. Medication for ruts only needed to be taken monthly instead of daily. Dumb Alphas. Always had it easier than Omegas. This time, Suzuki didn’t bother with counting out the doses, simply eyeing them in the bottle.

 

“When was his last rut and how long do they last?” Suzuki asked, mimicking the same questions she had asked Yuuri.

 

“Um, she wants to know when your last rut was and how long they typically last.”

 

Viktor hummed in thought. “Mm, last rut was back in August, and I’d say it lasted about four or five days.”

 

Instead of chastising him like Yuuri, this time Suzuki nodded in approval. “Good. That’s normal and healthy. Hopefully, after you bond, your ruts and heats will sync up quickly. That is most optimal for pregnancy, especially with your issues.” She cast a disapproving glance towards Yuuri again and he felt his cheeks go hot as he grabbed for the hem of his shirt.

 

With Viktor looking to him to translate, he somehow stuttered out a response. “S-she just said that’s good and normal.”

 

“Does he have any concerns? Everything seems in working order?” Suzuki asked.

 

Seriously? He had to get half naked, have his most private parts probed, but Viktor gets away with just asking if everything is normal? Now his cheeks burned in anger instead of shame. This was completely unfair. Making a baby took two. Why was he treated like the bad guy? Trying to push down his anger, knowing it wasn’t directed at Viktor, he translated the question.

 

“No issues,” Viktor responded simply.

 

With much more spite than he intended, Yuuri translated Viktor’s response to Suzuki. If the doctor noticed, she didn’t speak of it.

 

“Ok, that is all I have for today, then. I’ll call you once we have the test results in. What day is your wedding?” She asked.

 

“June 8th,” Yuuri responded.

 

“Ok,” she nodded, making note of it. “I’ll be there for your bedding ceremony.”

 

What?! No way! Yuuri wanted absolutely anyone in the world except her to be the doctor assigned to their bedding ceremony! Sure, she’d already poked and prodded and seen absolutely everything there was to see, but knowing his luck he’d fuck up somehow and just be humiliated once more in front of this lady. How many other ways would she be able to call him a failure and -

 

“-uuri?”

 

Yuuri snapped to at Viktor’s voice. Dr. Suzuki had at some point left the room, the door left open in invitation for them to leave. “Oh...she left.”

 

“Yuuri, are you sure you’re ok?” Viktor frowned.

 

With a quick nod Yuuri got to his feet. “Sorry, I just got lost in my own thoughts for a minute. She said she’d call us with the lab results and, um, be at our wedding.”

 

Viktor didn’t press it, mainly because Yuuri didn’t give him a chance to as he quickly brushed past the Alpha to exit the room and head towards the exit door that lead back into the lobby. With a quick check with the nurse that they didn’t need to do anything else Yuuri made a beeline for the exit door. Suffocated. He was feeling suffocated in that place and needed to get out. Finally making it out into the fresh air he found himself gasping like he’d been holding his breath for the last two minutes. Maybe he had?

 

“Yuuri, why are you crying?” Viktor asked suddenly.

 

What? Yuuri wiped at his eyes beneath his glasses and sure enough, his fingers came back wet. Quickly wiping the rest of the wetness away he sniffled and straightened himself out. “S-sorry, it’s nothing.”

 

“Clearly it’s not nothing,” Viktor argued, taking a step in front of Yuuri. “What happened in there?”

 

Yuuri sucked in a breath, ready to repeat that nothing was wrong and he was just having a moment. That wasn’t what came out at all. “She made me feel like a criminal, Viktor! Like I had already killed a bunch of babies for taking suppressants all these years! And even worse, she only said it to me! She didn’t care that you took them just because you have normal ruts!” He paused, waiting for Viktor to offer up some response. He didn’t get one, the Alpha just staring back with uncertainty. Slumping his shoulders, Yuuri sighed and wiped at the tears that had fallen during his outburst. “Nevermind. It’s nothing.”

 

“It’s not nothing,” Viktor argued, “I just...don’t really know what to do when people cry. Should I kiss you?”

 

“What!? No!” Yuuri exclaimed, shocked that he would even suggest just a thing. “Kissing someone doesn’t just make things better!”

 

With a grin Viktor pulled a reluctant Yuuri into his arms. “No, but it can help!” The Alpha pecked Yuuri on the cheek. “See?!”

 

As much as his cheeks were burning in embarrassment, Yuuri found himself relaxing in Viktor’s arms and he couldn’t help but lean into it. Ok, so maybe it did make him feel better. “Fine, it helps, but it doesn’t make what she said go away.”

 

“No,” Viktor agreed, letting go only to reach for Yuuri’s hand to curl their fingers together as they started to walk. “I’m sorry she said those things, Yuuri. It’s not true, though. Do you believe what she said?”

 

Shaking his head he let himself fall instep next to Viktor. “No, but I still let people get into my head. Ah, you better get used to it. I’m especially bad about it with skating.”

 

“You just need more confidence. Don’t worry about it. That’s my job as coach,” he winked. Coming to a stop at the car Mari had let them borrow, Viktor turned and grabbed for Yuuri’s other hand. “Yuuri, I want you to remember something; We are the ones in charge, not the WAOR.”

 

Them in charge? Hardly. “It sure doesn’t feel like it,” Yuuri countered.

 

“I’m serious. Think about it,” Viktor began. “Most Betas are infertile, right? What if all the Alphas and Omegas came together and finally said no? What power would the WAOR have then?”

 

Yuuri huffed and pulled his hands away to open the door. “As if we could get every single Alpha and Omega to rebel like that.”

 

Viktor only smiled. “We don’t know if we don’t try!”

 

He’s ridiculous, Yuuri thought with a roll of his eyes. But...it was a nice thought to think of it in such a way. Maybe if more Alphas and Omegas did speak out something might happen. Ah, wishful thinking, probably. That also didn’t solve the problem of his heats and Viktor’s ruts.

 

“Viktor, what happens if I go into heat before or during a competition? I won’t be able to stop it now,” Yuuri pointed out.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Viktor answered, waving a dismissive hand. “There are ways to get suppressants.”

 

Yeah, on the black mark- “No! Viktor! We are not doing anything illegal!”

 

Viktor only shrugged. “Couldn’t you argue that us continuing on with our careers is in a way illegal?”

 

“They do drug tests at competitions, Viktor!” Yuuri pointed out. No. This was a terrible idea! The absolute worst!

 

“That don’t test for suppressants. Think about it. There are still Alphas and Omegas competing that haven’t gotten matched yet that are still legally allowed to have suppressants. They are looking for enhancers, nothing else.”

 

Well...that was probably true. He didn’t remember his suppressants ever coming back on the tests he’d been selected for. “How...how do you even get them, though?”

 

“Oh, Chris knows how,” Viktor beamed. “I’ll have him get them for us.”

 

Chris. Of course Chris knew how to get ahold of illegal black market suppressants. Why did he even bother asking? “I don’t like it, and I’m going to pretend I heard none of this but...fine.”

 

“I’ll give him a call,” Viktor grinned.

 

When they arrived back on the onsen, Yuuri was surprised to hear strings of broken English in his parents’ voices. Had they gotten foreign visitors? There was a round of laughter and he heard even Makkachin give a happy bark. Curious, Yuuri headed towards the front of the onsen instead of slipping up the stairs.

 

Viktor had apparently followed and was quickly brushing past Yuuri. “Mama! Papa!”

 

Eh? Yuuri watched in confusion as Viktor embraced the two new visitors, one of whom looked exactly like Viktor. Oh. Oh! These were Viktor’s parents! Oh god, he looked a mess. His face was probably still red from when he’d been crying and he was dressed in a shabby t-shirt and joggers.

 

“Vitya!” The woman with black hair exclaimed excitedly. She said something in Russian before turning her attention to Yuuri. “You must be Vitya’s darling Yuuri! I’m Viktor’s Papa Alena and this is my mate Viktoria. Look at you!” She bounded forward and suddenly Yuuri found himself squished in her embrace. He knew where Viktor got that from.

 

Viktoria chuckled and offered a hand once Yuuri was free. “It’s very nice to finally meet you. Vitya hasn’t shut up about you once.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t even get a word in before Alena started going off again. “Oh, your family onsen is just absolutely adorable and your sister has been a darling helping us translate. Your parents are so lovely and so funny!”

 

“Sake!” Toshiya cheered, a bottle in each hand.

 

Yuuri’s mouth gaped at his clearly already tipsy father. This was certainly not his idea of a first meeting! “Otosan! It’s barely noon!”

  
His mother giggled. “But this is a celebration, Yuu-chan! The families getting together for the first time! Oh, I’m so happy!”

 

Mari brushed a shoulder against Yuuri’s and smirked. “Totally know where Viktor gets it from, now. They are a riot. You really lucked out, kiddo.”

 

Lucked out. It was hard to think himself as lucky in the entire fucked up situation that was the WAOR, but maybe Mari was right. Maybe despite Dr. Suzuki and the Registrar, he was lucky. A look towards Alena and Hiroko trying to converse with each other in bright smiles was enough to tell him he was. If only his demons would believe that, too.

 

There was a big lunch, of course, in celebration. Even the other guests joined in, excited to see the family of the famous Viktor Nikiforov. There were toasts and cheers, Alena and Viktoria happily sharing their customs as well as learning Japanese ones. Even though Yuuri remembered answering a million questions and putting on a smile, he hardly remembered anything at all. It was like there had been a fog over everything.

 

He still couldn’t get Dr. Suzuki out of his head.

 

“I’m going to let Makkachin out. I don’t think she’s been out in a while,” Yuuri declared, needing a moment to step away to himself.

 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Viktor asked, cheeks rosy from the sake.

 

Yuuri shook his head and put on a smile. “I’m just going to let her out back. I won’t be long.” Ah, that would probably be a lie. It would likely be long, but no one would notice, right? “Come on, Makka.”

 

Makkachin popped up immediately at her name and bound after Yuuri with a wagging tail. Yuuri led her down the hallway towards the back and slid the door open to the garden. Makkachin immediately rolled the second she got off the deck and into the grass. A small chuckle left his lips and and he took a seat on the edge of the deck and watched as Makkachin played. The sound of the door sliding open drew his attention and he was surprised to see Viktor’s mother. Looking at Yuuri she closed the door and pulled out a cigarette. Ah.

 

“Vitya told me what the doctor said to you,” Viktoria started, propping herself up against the wall in a way that reminded him so much of Mari with smoke swirling around her. “I wish I could say they weren’t all like that, or that it would get better, but it would be a lie. In Russia, they were worse.”

 

Worse? How could anyone be worse than Dr. Suzuki? She’d made Yuuri feel like the absolute scum of the Earth. “Why? Why are they like that?”

 

Viktoria shrugged and shook her head. “I wish I knew. Equality. What a joke. You know, in Russia, being an Alpha ballerina was celebrated. You wouldn’t think, but Alena was at the top of the world after presenting. An Omega hockey player, though?” She scoffed. “Just stop now and pop out babies. That was what I was told.”

 

Makkachin brought Yuuri a stick and he threw it. He understood the feeling. “How did you deal with it?”

 

“I didn’t,” she responded honestly. “Yes, I continued to play hockey until I was matched, but after that, the pressure was too much. I couldn’t bare it, so I got pregnant.” She paused, clenching her jaw before letting out a sad laugh that made smoke rings. “It makes me sound like I hate Vitya, but I don’t. I love him more than anything in this world, but we were still so young. I wanted more time. We all want more time.”

 

“But we don’t have it,” Yuuri murmured, feeling even more hopeless than he was before. There truly was no winning, was there? Even if he was lucky.

 

“You can have it, Yuuri, but you and Vitya will have to fight for it. You’ll have to be stronger than Alena and I.”

 

Makkachin brought the stick back, but this time Yuuri didn’t throw it, instead placing a hand on her head and turning to look at Viktoria whose blue eyes were full of determination and...rebellion.

 

“Yuuri, if I have any piece of advice to give to you before marrying my son, is that if you and Vitya want to skate - skate. If you don’t, you will regret it for the rest of your life. Don’t make the same mistake we did. Live.”

 

Yuuri took a moment to process her words. He and Viktor hadn’t discussed their plan with anyone because they’d be afraid of the opposition, and yet, his own mother was encouraging it. Would others do the same? Was Viktor right that maybe Alphas and Omegas could make a stand together? “The WAOR would hate us. Betas, too.”

 

“Yes,” Viktoria agreed, “But your own kind would love you. Maybe even follow you.”

 

God, they really were related. Ah, well, there really was no backing out was there? “I think Viktor and I want to live.”

 

Viktoria smirked as she put out her cigarette. “Good. That’s what I like to hear. I still want grandchildren, though, even if they are delayed.”

 

Yuuri choked on air at that and found himself on his back as Makkachin desperately licked at his face as if trying to give him CPR. Of course she’d end the conversation like that, because how else would you? Shoving Makkachin off Yuuri fixed his glasses and pushed himself to his feet. When they returned to the dining room things were finally winding down and Yuuri noticed at some point the sign had been turned to ‘closed’ even though it was dinner time and there could be guests to be served. He found it easier to join the celebration upon his return.

 

Minako barged in despite the closed sign soon after. Yuuri found her a most welcome presence. Unsurprisingly, she and Alena hit it off immediately. After having such a large lunch they didn’t have a full dinner, but Toshiya brought in deserts that were eagerly enjoyed. Somehow, Yuuri managed to watch his consumption despite it all, and finally found himself feeling lighter physically and mentally by the time they all decided to retire. Mari helped Viktoria and Alena to their rooms while Yuuri and Viktor started their ascent to their own rooms.

 

At the top of the stairs Yuuri stopped and turned around. “Viktor...would you like to sleep together tonight?” His cheeks flushed hot after hearing it come out of his mouth. “I-I mean, just sleep!”

 

Viktor smiled a heart. “I’d love that!”

 

“I-it, um, should probably be in your room. My bed is really small as you saw,” Yuuri pointed out, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously.

 

“Sure. I’ll leave the door open for you,” he winked before turning and heading towards his room.

 

Don’t back out now, Yuuri told himself as he headed to his room to change. After slipping into a shirt and boxers and padded his way down to Viktor’s room and slipped in. The Alpha was shirtless, but he was at least wearing boxers to Yuuri’s relief. Makkachin had already made herself at home at the foot of the bed.

 

It was easier than he thought to slip underneath the covers next to Viktor. Taking off his glasses he set them aside and then curled his knees up this chest. Viktoria’s conversation had rooted itself in his mind replacing anything Dr. Suzuki had said that day. “Viktor. I want to skate. I know I’m not quite back to where I was, but we don’t have to jump, right? We can work on choreography.”

 

Viktor looked surprised at first, or at least Yuuri thought through his blurred vision, but then he smiled. “Ok. Tomorrow, first thing, we start your short program. No jumps.”

 

Satisfied with that, Yuuri found himself settling in on his side. It was away from Viktor, but the Alpha didn’t seem bothered by that as he turned off the light and settled in on the mattress next to him. An arm quickly made its way across Yuuri’s waist. He tensed at first, but it was easier than he thought to relax against it.

 

“Hopefully this helps me not be so nervous during the Bedding Ceremony,” Yuuri mused outloud, though he hadn’t really intended to.

 

“You know that no one is actually in the room, right?” Viktor pointed out, breath hot against the back of Yuuri’s neck making him shiver.

 

“I know, but she’ll be right outside and just knowing that bothers me,” Yuuri pointed out. “It’s weird...especially for my first time.”

 

Viktor was suddenly sitting up in bed. “Wait, first time?”

 

Biting his lip nervously, Yuuri sat up too. Should he not have mentioned that? “Well...yeah. I mean, I’ve done some things with people but like....not all the way. I always chickened out. Is that a problem?”

 

“It’s not a problem, I’m just surprised,” Viktor answered. “After the way you were grinding up on me at the banquet I would have never have guessed.”

 

Yuuri’s heart stopped. What. “What do you mean the way I was grinding up on you at the banquet?”

 

Even in the darkness, Yuuri could see Viktor tilt his head in confusion. “You were...quite forward. And then we danced, remember? And then you and Chris stripped and got on the pole. It was amazing!”

 

Not only did Yuuri’s heart cease beating, but his blood turned cold. “WHAT?!”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! I'm not dead! Sorry for the long wait. The new job has kept me extremely busy and I'm working with 2 other WIPs on top of this. Thank you for your patience!!! We're almost to the wedding and then the real fun starts!

Yuuri swiped through the photos on Viktor’s phone in disbelief. From challenging Yuri Plisetsky to a dance off and twirling with Christophe around the pole, Yuuri wondered how on Earth he couldn’t remember a single thing from that night - 16 flutes of champagne or not. “How did this manage not to get out?” He hadn’t seen any of these photos anywhere on Instagram. Even though he didn’t really get on social media much, Phichit would have definitely let him know if any of this had surfaced. 

 

“Well, I imagine the ISU had quite the hand in that. Seeing one of their banquets gone wild would probably tarnish their name. Though, none of the skaters seemed eager to really post anything,” Viktor explained. “Even Chris wanted to keep the photos to himself. His own ‘dirty secret’ he said.”

 

The swiping slowed as Yuuri came to photos of him and Viktor dancing. Together. A heavy ache filled his chest as he saw the smile on his own face. Everything he’d always wanted, to be noticed by Viktor, had happened and Yuuri didn’t remember any of it. Then there was the look on Viktor’s face - the pure joy. Yuuri’s heart sunk further. This had been what Viktor had fallen in love with, not the real Yuuri. How could he have been so stupid?

 

Unable to look at the photos anymore Yuuri handed Viktor back the phone and threw back the covers so he could swing his legs over the mattress. “I’m sorry…” Standing on his feet he reached for his glasses, but Viktor’s hand grabbed his wrist before he could reach them.

 

“Yuuri, what’s wrong? What are you apologizing for?” Viktor asked, releasing his hold on the Omega’s wrist now that he’d stopped him from running.

 

Yuuri couldn’t bare to lift his eyes from the ground. “I lied to you.”

 

Viktor tilted his head in confusion like a dog. “About what?”

 

“Everything!” Yuuri huffed. “Looking at those photos...you looked so happy. But that’s not me. I’m not like that. You fell for someone else.”

 

A smile graced Viktor’s lips and Yuuri could see even with his blurred vision. Suddenly, Viktor was tugging Yuuri back into the bed and wrapping his arms around a flailing Omega. “Yu-uri! Of course I know that! Chris told me that when I talked to him after you ignored me for four horrible, miserable days.”

 

Stilling in Viktor’s arms Yuuri blinked. “Wait, really?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Viktor hummed. “Drunk you was very fun, but I like this Yuuri, too. Besides, if we use that argument, I’ve lied to you, too. I am a very different person from my interviews, wouldn’t you say?”

 

Well, that was...true. And then some. Viktor was a lot more bubbly and, well, silly than in any interview he’d read or seen. “I still can’t believe I did that in front of all those ISU and WAOR officials. I can never go to another banquet again!”

 

“Nonsense. Everyone had fun! If anything, I like to think that helped get us where we are today,” Viktor argued. “WAOR officials saw us together. They saw us dance and smile our way across the floor. I don’t think it’s coincidence we got our packets soon after.”

 

Yuuri settled back onto the mattress and Viktor’s arms loosened. Huh. He hadn’t thought of that at all. “I thought all matches were done by a computer and some algorithm?”

 

Viktor shrugged. “We don’t really know, do we? The WAOR just tells us things and we have to accept it as fact.”

 

That was certainly true, whether Yuuri liked to admit it or not. “Sorry, I’m just...I’m like this all the time - insecure in everything I say or do.”

 

“I don’t understand why, but as I’ve told you before; it’ll be my job as coach and husband to help you gain confidence in your abilities. I’ll keep that promise, Yuuri, if you just promise to give your all,” Viktor assured before tackling Yuuri in another hug and pulling them down to the mattress. “Also, stop apologizing for being yourself.”

 

Shaking off the surprise of the hug Yuuri looked up at Viktor, arms curled against himself so close to the Alpha’s chest. “Fine, but only if you promise to be yourself around me, too. I like goofy Viktor, even if he’s embarrassing.”

 

“I will strive to be the most embarrassing!” Viktor grinned as he went in to shower Yuuri with kisses.

 

Yuuri yelped and tried to hide under the covers, prompting Makkachin to jump on the bed and start barking in excitement. Any self doubt slipped away and Yuuri found himself laughing with a full face of wet tongue on him as the poodle found her way between the Alpha and Omega. Eventually, Makkachin settled back down but she retained her spot between the two men, each having an arm around her and snuggling close as she slowly thumped her tail. Even with the separation, Viktor was close enough to Yuuri he could relax in his scent.

 

“Do you feel better?” Viktor eventually asked.

 

“Mmm,” Yuuri nodded his head into Makkachin’s fur. And he did feel better, but there was still the topic that started this whole thing looming in the air. “Does it bother you? That I haven’t had sex?”

 

“It doesn’t bother me at all,” Viktor answered. “I’m not as experienced as the media would like you to believe, to be honest. I know what I’m doing, but as athletes we didn’t exactly have much time for things like that. But I will say, that I stand by what I said even more now; the Bedding Ceremony shouldn’t be your first time.”

 

Yuuri knew Viktor was right. It would just be another thing to worry about with a million other things on his mind. “I know. Just….give me a bit to gather my courage on that.”

 

“I’ll give you as long as you need,” Viktor assured him. 

 

Of course he would, because Viktor was perfectly caring and supportive and beautiful and way more than Yuuri deserved -  _ Stop that! You do deserve this.  _ Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut to fight back the voice, only reopening them when it was a distant whisper. “Thank you, Viktor.”

 

“Hmm? For what?” Viktor questioned, voice already turning groggy with sleepiness.

 

“Everything.”

 

Yuuri thought he heard a mumbled response, but it was quickly drowned out by Viktor’s loud breaths. Smiling, Yuuri moved his hand so that it rested on top of Viktor’s on Makkachin’s back and closed his eyes.

 

/*/

 

Yuuri woke to the feeling of suffocation. A heavy weight was sprawled on top of him and his ears were filled with the horrible sounds of snoring. Who knew Viktor Nikiforov snored so horribly? Yuuri groaned and rolled onto his side so that Viktor would be forced off of him. “Viktor...s’loud…”

 

There was an annoyed huff that definitely didn’t belong to a human.

 

Opening his eyes Yuuri found himself face-to-face with a large brown blob. “Makka?” At the sound of her name Makkachin sat up and shook her herself out. Oh, well, Viktor’s perfect image remained intact it seemed. Reaching for his glasses he slipped them on to see Viktor nowhere in sight at all. He gave Makkachin a pat and threw off the covers. “Where’s your dad, huh?”

  
Predictably, there was no answer, so Yuuri returned to his room to change into a track suit and headed downstairs. Lunch was already being made which means he had more than slept in.  _ “Ohayo,” _ he mumbled as he made his way to the kitchen.

 

“Barely,” Mari teased, grabbing a bowl of leftovers and handing it to him. “Viktor went to the rink. He said to tell you to join him if you wake up in time.”

 

Viktor was at the rink? Was he finally going to let Yuuri start training? “Ok. Where’s his parents?”

 

“Outside with Ka-san doing wedding decor planning,” Mari smirked. “It’s truly amazing how wedding magazine photos can transcend language barriers. I’ve never seen Ka-san have so much fun. Kind of makes me regret not having a wedding of my own just for her.”

 

“You don’t regret it,” Yuuri argued, though he understood the sentiment. It was really nice to see their families together like this and so excited. His parents worked so hard and rarely got to enjoy themselves like this.

 

Mari hummed and threw a towel over her shoulder. “I’d get going before one of them tries to reign you into it.”

 

Ah, right. Scarfing down the rest of his bowl he muttered out a ‘thank you’ with a full mouth and returned to his room to throw his skates in a bag and grab his running shoes. He’d probably cramp like hell after having just stuffed his face, but he could push through it. It ended up not being too terrible, Yuuri only having to stop twice for a few minutes to control his breathing and end the cramp in his side.

 

“Hey, Yuuri!” Yuuko greeted him as he finally came to a stop in the lobby.

 

“Hey,” he responded through heavy pants, wiping at his sweaty brow.

 

“Viktor’s been waiting for you,” she winked as she put away a pair of skates. “Sounds like he’s working on a program. I really like the music I’ve been hearing.”

 

Viktor was going to let him work on a program? Yuuri lit up at the prospect of being able to something - anything - on the ice again. “Ah, well, I better not keep him waiting!” Full of excitement, Yuuri headed through the double doors to the rink where Viktor stood by the stereo system on the rink.    
  
Yuuri only got a few second glimpse of the song before Viktor turned off the system and smiled. “Yuuri! There’s my sleeping beauty! Get your skates on and join me!”

 

“You’re going to let me skate?” Yuuri beamed at the railing.

 

“Of course! But no jumps until after the wedding,” he said with a full on smile.

 

That made Yuuri grimace slightly, but, understandable. The wedding was only two weeks away now (holy shit) and he could wait. “Ok,” he agreed, finding the nearest bench to sit down and put on his skates. While Viktor didn’t turn the music back on, Yuuri could hear the sounds of his blades making several movements out on the ice.

 

So excited to finally be on the ice again - outside of his night time sneakouts, of course - he almost forgot to take off his guards before stepping out. “Ok! I’m ready!”

 

“Great!” Viktor beamed, coming to a stop next to the stereo and grabbing the remote. “I have two pieces of music I’ve been working with. It’s the same melody with different arrangements. On Love: Eros and Agape. I can’t quite decide between them, so let’s see what you think.”

 

Soft music began to play with a child’s voice singing in Latin. It was light, airy, and almost angelic which was right up Yuuri’s usual ally as far as musical choices went. He could already imagine himself skating to this. 

 

“Have you ever really thought about love, Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

 

“Well, I mean, in a way,” Yuuri shrugged. “But mainly just around how I always wanted to love whoever I was married to and the worries about my match.”

 

Viktor nodded in understanding. “What do you feel when you listen to this music?”

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and hummed. “It’s very clear and innocent, like someone who doesn’t know what love is. Ah. Like me,” he flushed red in embarrassment. 

 

“Oh, Yuuri, don’t be silly. Your posters of me say you know what love is!”

 

“Wait-what-Viktor!” Yuuri gasped. “Who told you about those!?”

 

“Okay!” Viktor beamed, suddenly changing the track and ignoring Yuuri’s comment. 

 

Yuuri groaned as the music became faster and powerful. Nothing like Yuuri would skate to at all. 

 

“The first song was On Love: Agape. It’s about unconditional love, which I think my Yuuri already knows all about,” Viktor smiled with his heart-shaped mouth. “And this piece is On Love: Eros. The theme is sexual love.” He winked and Yuuri could feel his heart drop. “Which do you like?”

 

“Agape, Agape!” Yuuri quickly stuttered. 

 

Viktor’s mouth closed and his smile became innocent and almost like he was plotting. “Ok! That settles it, then. You’ll skate to Eros!”

 

“WHAT?!” Yuuri exclaimed with such force he almost knocked himself right over.

 

Before Yuuri could even make a move Viktor was on him, hands sliding down his arms and one leg slotting between his. “Yu-uri! You already know about Agape. If you want to wow the audience you need to do something unexpected.”

 

“V-Viktor, I already told you I don’t know anything about sexual love,” Yuuri argued.

 

If it was even possible, Viktor slotted closer and ran a thumb over Yuuri’s lower lip. “We can fix that, you just tell me when.”

 

That was it. That was when Yuuri melted right there onto the ice. His skin was so hot that not even lying on the ice cooled his skin. 

 

“Wow,” Viktor huffed in amusement. “I didn’t mean right here on the ice, but ok!”

 

“VIKTOR!” Yuuri shot up, waving his hands frantically.

 

“Just kidding,” the Alpha winked. “In all serious, though, I was thinking about what you said last night. You said that you thought you had lied to be because you weren’t someone who was outgoing and, well, sexual. But, Yuuri, that  _ is _ who you are! It’s just a part of you that you hide away. I want to unleash that part of you on the world. Unleash your Eros!”

 

“That is very much a part of me I do not want to unleash on the world,” Yuuri groaned. “I know it’s stupid, but I always sort of wanted to reserve the ‘sexual’ side of me for...well...you.”

 

Viktor was silent for a moment before his eyes went wide and started to tear. “Yu-uri!!”

 

“St-op!” Yuuri groaned as Viktor was on him again in a full on clingy hug, though he didn’t exactly try and wiggle out of it, either. 

 

“When you perform this routine, then, only think of me, ok? Seduce me on the ice,” Viktor instructed.

 

Yuuri sighed. There was clearly no convincing Viktor to go with the other song. “Ok,” he finally caved. 

 

“Great!” Viktor beamed, finally pulling away from Yuuri and handing him the remote. “I’ll show you the routine, then.”

 

Yuuri took the remote and waited for Viktor to pose in the center of the ice. It took all of three seconds into the music before Viktor was winking at him and Yuuri felt a punch to his gut and he had to cling to the railing to stay on his feet. Oh, god, Viktor’s movements were so sexual that Yuuri thought he could get pregnant right then and there.  _ Wouldn’t the WAOR just love that?! _

 

_ Can I even skate this?!  _ Yuuri watched on in horror at every level 4 spin and step sequence. Viktor left out the jumps, but he knew that he’d be expected to land quads and he only had one in his arsenal. How on earth would he ever do this?

 

“Well, Yuuri, how was that?”

 

Yuuri blinked, suddenly realizing the music and program had ended. He deflated. “Viktor...I don’t think I can skate that. I’ve never done a program that hard.”

 

With a finger to his mouth Viktor hummed. “Well, not with that attitude! It’s challenging, yes, but after watching you in Sochi I believe you can do it. I’ll be here to help you every step of the way.”

 

Even though those were words Celestino had recited to Yuuri over, and over, and over again, this was the first time Yuuri actually believed it. If Viktor believed in him, then he believed in himself. “Ok. I can do this.”

 

He couldn’t do this. At all. After two hours of Viktor drilling the routine into him he was sore, exhausted, and 100% over it. Even with his amazing stamina, he felt incredibly out of shape by the end of it all. As the skates finally slipped off his feet he groaned and thought about how good the onsen would feel right about now.

 

“Hey,” Yuuko’s voice pulled him from his thoughts, a sports drink in her hand offered up to him. He took it with a thanks and chugged half of it in one go. “Soooo. I kind of suspected at first, but now I feel pretty sure. Are you going to still compete?”

 

Yuuri froze and felt himself start to panic. He hadn’t even told Minako yet, too scared to do it, and head convinced her he simply wanted to get into shape for the wedding. “I…”

 

“Yuuri,” Yuuko started, taking a seat next to him. “I’m happy for you! I think you should definitely compete!”

 

“Really?” Yuuri questioned in surprise. “You don’t think I'm avoiding my responsibilities?”

 

The Alpha chuckled. “Well sure, you are avoiding your responsibilities, which is something you’ve always been great at. But, Yuuri...you should skate. Absolutely.” She scooted closer to him and took his hand. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Takeshi and my girls so, so, very much, but I would have loved more time without them. I would have loved to have actually waited until I was 27, and I would have loved to have waited even longer than that to have my three girls. Maybe then, I could have gone to a Grand Prix. You have so much more to give out on the ice, Yuuri. Do it.”

 

A warmth spread over Yuuri at having his childhood friend’s support. “Thank you, Yuuko. It means a lot to hear that from you.”

 

She smiled. “You have our complete support. The rink is yours whenever and however you need. Is Vikor competing too?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, he’s going to be my coach.”

 

Yuuko gasped in delight and clapped her hands. “Oh! That’s so perfect and adorable! Wow, Yuuri! You’re living all your childhood dreams! Marrying your idol, having him as your coach!”

 

“Yuuko-chan,” Yuuri groaned, embarrassed about all his childhood fantasies. 

 

Yuuko only laughed.

 

When they finally made it back to the inn, Yuuri made a b-line for the onsen with only quick greetings to both families if only to be polite. The moment his toes hit the water he groaned, allowing his full body to sink below. It had been months since Yuuri had last trained like that, even without jumps.

 

Yuuri was pulled from this thoughts as he heard the water rustle from his side. This time, he was unfazed by seeing Viktor’s naked form slip into the water next to him. Maybe it was because he was too tired to care, or maybe he was finally becoming comfortable of the idea of regularly seeing Viktor in such a state. 

 

“Wow, you are so lucky that you got to come back to this every day after training when you were young,” Viktor commented, relaxing back against the rocks.

 

“I missed this the most out of anything while I was in Detroit,” Yuuri agreed. 

 

Viktor hummed and let them soak in silence for a moment before moving closer to Yuuri. “You did really well today. It’s a hard program, and you really put forth your all into learning it.”

 

Any doubts Yuuri had about his performance seemed to melt into the water. “Really?”

 

“We have plenty of time until Regionals,” Viktor pointed out. “You’ll get this.”

 

It was nice that Viktor felt confidence in his abilities, but there was more than just his ability at stake. “We won’t be able to keep quiet about it for much longer. Yuuko already figure it out and soon the Grand Prix assignments will be announced. The JSF is probably still waiting for my official retirement notice.”

 

“I know it’s hard not to think about it, but try not to worry about it until after the wedding. We can deal with it then,” Viktor offered. “Together.”

 

Viktor was right. Yuuri was already stressed enough about the wedding itself. Thinking about what was going to happen when Yuuri announced he was going to continue competing was too much. “Ok. I’ll try not to think about it.”

 

“Good. Have you thought anymore about your free program music?” Viktor questioned, turning around and propping his elbows up on the rocks.

 

“I got in contact with the girl that had done the music before,” Yuuri mentioned. “She agreed to rework the piece.”

 

“Excellent. We’re right on schedule then with everything,” Viktor nodded in satisfaction. “Once we go public about competing, I have a great costume maker that won’t be turned off by the WAOR and the scandal we’ll cause.”

 

God, Yuuri hadn’t even thought about that. Many costume designers would likely refuse to do anything for him after his announcement. He also might lose any of the few sponsors he did have. Maybe he should go ahead and ask for new skates and blades for ‘recreational’ purposes just in case. Surely they’d be ok with that? Maybe he could throw in the request for kid sizes...for his ‘future children’. Ugh. The thought made his stomach church. Yuuri had never in his life been part of any sort of scandal, but now he was weeks away from being a part of the biggest scandal of all time. 

 

“Do you think your parents will be ok with it?” Yuuri asked. Of course, he’d had the personal heart-to-heart with Viktoria, but that didn’t mean Viktor’s father would be as supportive.

 

“Absolutely,” Viktor answered. “My parents just want me to be happy, whatever that means. I know your parents will be ok, too. They love you, Yuuri. That is so obvious. They are proud.”

 

Were they? For all these years, Yuuri had felt like such a burden. His parents were already barely hanging on with Mari’s debt, and he was only adding to their financial struggles by picking one of the most expensive sports in the world. The fact that he’d failed at the GPF had only added to those thoughts of disappointment. 

 

“Will you be proud of me?” Yuuri asked, blurting out his thought that he’d meant to keep inside his own head.

 

Viktor was silent for a moment, shifting in the water so he could reach for one of Yuuri’s hands to squeeze. “Always, my Yuuri.”

 

The feeling that suddenly overwhelmed Yuuri was indescribable. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Was this Agape? The feeling of unconditional love? Although a blush still krept up on his cheeks, it was one Yuuri felt sort of proud of. Being flustered like this underneath Viktor’s gaze felt….natural. 

 

“Come on,” Viktor coaxed as he pushed himself out of the water to sit. “We’re starting to get wrinkly.”

 

Yuuri followed Viktor to the locker room and changed into a  _ jinbei _ before retreating back to his room to change into proper clothes. Despite Viktor feeling comfortable in a  _ jinbei _ 24/7, Yuuri would prefer his oversized t-shirts and joggers. Relaxing back not his bed he grabbed his phone and caught up on his notifications. A sudden guilt started to creep on him. Yuuko now knew about his and Viktor’s intentions, but his best friend didn’t. 

 

Pulling up Phichit’s name on his phone he clicked the facetime button and waited. After a few rings Phichit’s face showed up where he was clearly in a rink. “Ah, Phichit! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt your training!”

 

_ “It’s ok!” _ Phichit waived him off.  _ “I was just going through my videos to send to Ciao-Ciao. Speaking of, would I be able to skate at a rink while I’m there? Since Ciao-Ciao and I will be in the same place for a week, I’d like to take advantage of it.” _

 

“Of course,” Yuuri smiled. “It’ll be fun to skate together again.”

 

_ “Definitely!” _ Phichit beamed.  _ “Anyways, how are you?! How’s Viktor!?” _

 

“Good, good,” Yuuri responded. “Everything’s good. Viktor’s good.”

 

_ “Oh? How good?” _ Phichit asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “Nothing like that...not yet.”

 

_ “But you’re thinking about it?” _ Phichit grinned.

 

“Of course I’m thinking about it,” Yuuri confessed. “How can I not with everything ahead of us? A wedding, the Bedding Ceremony…”

 

Phichit hummed. _ “You have mentioned you’re a virgin, haven’t you?” _

 

“Yeah, it’s come up,” Yuuri muttered embarrassingly. “A long with some other things I didn’t know. Did you ever hear anything about the Sochi banquet?”

 

_ “No. You said you went to bed early, why?” _

 

“Ah, nothing, nothing.” Yuuri quickly dismissed. Good. Viktor hadn’t been lying about it being a well kept secret. “Ah...I’m trying to get the courage to actually go all the way with Viktor, but it’s...not easy. I know he’s right that we shouldn’t wait for the Bedding Ceremony knowing my anxiety, but that just makes me even more anxious.”

 

_ “Have a few drinks and just let it happen,” _ Phichit shrugged.  _ “Come on, if you could go half-way with me then it should be a breeze with Viktor.” _

 

Yuuri flushed hot. “Could we not talk about that?”

 

_ “Why? It was fun?”  _ Phichit winked.  _ “You got this.” _

 

He didn’t feel like he had this. “Phichit...there’s something else I have to tell you.”

 

Phichit frowned and started to skate. _ “Hold on, something tells me I should be somewhere private for this.” _ He stepped off the ice and the screen went black for a moment before Phichit reappeared.  _ “What’s up?” _

 

Sucking in a deep breath Yuuri prepared himself. “I’m...I’m not retiring. I’m going to skate next season.”

 

The sound that came through his speaker had Yuuri dropping the phone and covering his ears.  _ “YUURI! THAT’S GREAT! Have you told Ciao-Ciao yet?!” _

 

With a ringing still in his ears Yuuri picked the phone back up. “N-no. I...well, Viktor’s going to be my coach.”

 

_ “OH MY GOD,” _ Phichit gasped.  _ “This is just like one of the fanfics I wrote a few years ago!” _

 

“Wait, what? Fanfic?! Phichit!” Yuuri groaned. “You did not!”

 

_ “Nevermind that,” _ Phichit dismissed him.  _ “You’re going to skate! Yuuri! Wow! No offense, but I know you’re not exactly into the spotlight. This is going to put you on the center of every news station out there. What made you decide this?” _

 

Yuuri huffed, shoulders slumping. He didn’t need yet another reminder of how this was going to be awful for his anxiety and depression. “I’m just not ready to quit. I haven’t won my GPF gold medal.”

 

_ “Well, you absolutely have my support!” _ Phichit smiled.  _ “I think you’ll have a lot of support from other Alphas and Omegas. Sticking it to the man!” _

 

“For every supporter I’ll have 100 people coming at us with fire and pitchforks,” Yuuri winced. “I keep telling myself that I can handle it, but I don’t know if anyone can ever really handle the world coming at them.”

 

_ “Eh, fuck ‘em.” _

 

“Easy for you to say! You aren’t at the receiving end,” Yuuri pointed out.

 

_ “True, but if anyone can pull this off it’s Viktor Nikiforov. He’s started a few scandals in his day already.” _

 

True, but none of those scandals had come close to the one they were about to start. “I guess.” What else was there even to say?

 

_ “Well I want a sneak peek on whatever you’re working on when I get there! Best friend privileges!”  _

 

Yuuri smiled. “Sure.”

 

_ “Good! I’ve got your back, Yuuri, seriously.” _

 

“Thanks, Phichit. Seriously.” Yuuri knew that he could count on Phichit for anything and everything in the world. Not many people could say they had a friend like him. 

 

_ “There’s only thirty minutes left in the session so I better get back to it, but I’ll see you in a week!”  _

 

“Ok, see ya,” Yuuri waved before the call ended. He felt lighter. Lighter in that he wasn’t keeping such a secret from his friend, and lighter in that so far he’d gotten nothing but support for his decision.  _ Enjoy it while it lasts, because it won’t last long. _

 

Pocketing his phone Yuuri slid open the door to head downstairs and join the rest of the family. Makkachin was eagerly waiting for him on the other side waiting for a head scratch. Yuuri provided and the poodle woofed her approval before following him down where many happy voices and multiple languages could be heard. 

 

“Oh, there he is!” Alena beamed as Yuuri and Makkachin finally made it all the way downstairs. “Vitya was just telling us how you two spent the day at the ice rink. You can never get that boy away from the ice as it is, and now he’s marrying right into it!”

 

“Not all relationships should be ‘opposites attract’, dear,” Viktoria lectured. “I think it’s good they both share their love of the ice.”

 

“Well, there’s certainly no lack of it in Russia. Dear, please, sit,” Alena patted the cushion next to her, “We’d love to get to know our future son-in-law better!”

 

Viktor smiled and scooted over so Yuuri could instead sit next to him across from his parents. Yuuri blushed slightly and shrugged. “Ah, well, there isn’t much to tell, I suppose. You already know I’m a skater. That’s really all there is to me.”

 

“Nonsense, dear. Minako was telling us how you train ballet with her!” Alena exclaimed. “I would absolutely love to dance with you sometime. No matter how hard we tried, we could never get Vitya to enjoy it.”

 

“No, you could not,” Viktor groaned. “I still hate dance to this day, even though it’s vital for figure skaters. Well, I hate it unless it’s dancing with you, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri did his best not to blush profusely at that, knowing very well now what Viktor was referring to. “How did you manage to get by all these years without doing dance?”

 

“Oh, I still did it. Yakov made me, of course, but I hated every second of it and complained constantly,” he explained. “I’m definitely Lilia’s least favorite student, to say the least. She even stopped working with Yakov’s students because I drove her so insane.”

 

“How are you even my son?” Alena huffed.

 

“He’s your son in practically every other way, give him a break,” Viktoria teased. “He had to take after me in something.”

 

“What else?” Alena asked, quickly changing the subject. “What other things do you like?”

 

“Um, well, I like poodles,” Yuuri added. “I used to have a toy poodle before he died.”

  
Both women made a sound that Yuuri couldn’t even describe.

 

“Oh, Vikenka, they really are the perfect match!” Alena said as she clutched her heart.

 

Were they the perfect match or was Yuuri just creepily obsessed with Viktor? Phichit said sometimes it was hard to tell. Even though it was in jest, Yuuri thought sometimes there was some truth to it. What most people would be creeped out about, though, Viktor only got excited about. 

 

It was certainly easy to see how Viktor was related to Alena. The woman was so outgoing that she even started chats with guests that didn’t speak a lick of English. There was joy and excitement in the onsen in a way Yuuri hadn’t seen in years even prior to leaving for Detroit. He guessed the WAOR wasn’t all bad...it had brought him Viktor. 

 

“Yu-uri, I’m getting sleepy,” Viktor groaned, clinging to Yuuri as the dishes were cleaned up from dinner. 

 

“Your fault for eating so much,” Yuuri pointed out, though he was certainly feeling tired himself after the day of training. “Come on, then. Let’s get you to bed.”

 

Viktor beamed. “See! My Yuuri already takes such good care of me and we aren’t even married yet!”

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes as he helped hoist Viktor to his feet and turned a deaf ear to the quick Russian and giggles from Alena and Viktoria. “Come on, Makka. Let’s get your dad to bed, then.”

 

“You’ll join me, right?” Viktor asked as they started up the stairs. It was obvious that he was purposely being dramatic now just so Yuuri would keep helping him.

 

“I don’t think you’ll give me much choice,” Yuuri pointed out. 

 

At the top of the stairs Viktor pulled Yuuri into a hug. “Not at all!” Releasing the Omega from his crushing hug he happily took off towards his room, suddenly no longer needing Yuuri’s help at all. Still in his  _ jinbei _ Viktor let himself fall back onto the bed and let out a yawn. 

 

“Aren’t you going to change?” Yuuri asked, joining Viktor on the bed in a less dramatic fashion.

 

Viktor rolled over to face Yuuri and propped his head up. “I usually sleep naked, you know.”

 

“Viktor, honestly!” Yuuri whined, hiding behind a hand. How could anyone sleep naked? Even in the extremely hot Japan summers Yuuri hated the feeling of sheets on his bare skin. Plus, he just hated being naked in general. 

 

“Better get to used to it, Yuuri! Soon, you won’t be able to escape my nakedness,” Viktor teased.

 

“I can’t escape it now,” Yuuri argued, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. Somehow, slowly, Viktor was breaking down his walls in a way that Yuuri didn’t even realize it until the cracks were irreparable. Lying in bed with his childhood idol didn’t seem so scary any longer. 

 

“Viktor,” Yuuri started again after a while of silence. Viktor hummed sleepy back in response. “Will you kiss me?”

 

The bed shifted next to him. “Of course, Yuuri! You don’t have to ask, you know?”

 

Yuuri turned to face Viktor. “No. I mean, really  _ kiss _ me.”

 

Any sleepiness that had been in Viktor’s eyes vanished and his pupils started to dilate. “Oh. Yuuri. You mean in an  _ Eros _ way?”

 

Ok. Lying in bed with Viktor suddenly became scary again. Yuuri gulped, but held his ground and nodded. Before he even realized what was happening Viktor was fully on top of him and his glasses were being removed. Yuuri was thankful for that moment of blurriness, to be honest. It caused a delay in his complete panic reaction that gave Viktor the chance to go in for the kill. This kiss was absolutely different than the other kisses they’d shared. Viktor’s full weight was on him and a heat blanketed him.

 

The Alpha laced his fingers in Yuuri’s and a tongue started to prod at Yuuri’s lips to coax him to open. Yuuri did part his mouth and it changed everything. The heat started to build in his belly as he tasted mint and Viktor deepened the kiss. Just as he started to get the hang of it, Viktor started to pull back and an audible whine left Yuuri’s throat at the loss.

 

Yuuri’s heart was beating so fast he had to place a hand on his chest to keep it from flying right out. That...that was Eros? He didn’t know a kiss could possibly feel like that. “I. Um.”

 

“Wow,” Viktor chuckled, finally rolling off of Yuuri. “You taste nice. Though, if you ask me to kiss you like that again you better be ready to go all the way because I don’t think I could resist something so delectable twice!”

 

_ Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!  _ Yuuri immediately buried his face into the pillow to hide his embarrassment. It wouldn’t matter what the WAOR and everyone would think about him skating because he wasn’t going to live long enough to find out. One Viktor Nikiforov was slowly trying to murder him.

 

(Yuuri kind of liked it.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I'm sorry guys. This chapter sucks. I really hate writing sex and I'm just so bad at it and I've slaved over this chapter trying to make it into something decent but it still isn't good. Unfortunately, trying to still stare at it and rework it isn't really going to work either so I might as well just publish it and try and salvage something for the next chapter x_x

“Yuuri!”

 

“Phichit!”

 

Luggage was dropped as the two men ran towards each other and crashed into an embrace. The hug lasted several seconds earning them a few looks from strangers passing by. Neither cared as their faces lit with excited grins.

 

“I’ve missed you! It’s been forever!” Phichit whined, finally pulling back from the Omega.

 

Yuuri laughed. “It’s only been a few months, Phi.”

 

Shrugging, Phichit gathered his dropped luggage. “Feels like forever, though. Hi Viktor!”

 

“Hi!!” Viktor waved, equally as excited despite not knowing the Beta at all.

 

Yuuri didn’t know how Phichit managed to be so social and open with everyone. It was something he could never do even with Viktor slowly breaking down his walls. “How was the flight?”

 

“A lot easier than flying all the way from Detroit,” Phichit said, starting to follow Yuuri and Viktor out of the train station. “Too easy. Am I the first one here?”

 

“Other than my parents, you are!” Viktor answered. “My coach and rinkmates will be here the end of the week.”

 

“Celestino is coming the same day,” Yuuri added, “So we can have some time at the rink coach-free for a couple of days.”

 

Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri suddenly, though the Omega managed not to jump. He was getting better at that. “Yu-uri! That’s not true! You’ll have me!”

 

“No Coach Viktor this week,” Yuuri huffed. 

 

“Yeah, only Husband Viktor,” Phichit winked. “You two fuck yet?”

 

“PHICHIT!” Yuuri shrieked, the Omega tensing up in Viktor’s arms and coming to a screeching halt.

 

“Don’t at me, Yuuri! I’m just asking what everyone’s wondering,” Phichit grinned before laughing and turning to Viktor. “Don’t you dare let him wait until the wedding night! He’ll freak out.”

 

Viktor smiled softly in understanding, but hesitance. “I’m not going to force him.”

 

“Listen, you wouldn’t be forcing anything,” Phichit argued. “Do you know how many nights I had to listen to Yuuri moaning your name while jack-mfff!”

 

Yuuri slapped his hand over Phichit’s mouth. “OK! THAT’S ENOUGH, THANK YOU!”

 

“Wait, no, Yuuri! I want to hear about your sexual fantasies of me!” Viktor whined, trying to pull Yuuri back into his arms to flailing protest.

 

“No! God, no! I don’t want to talk anymore about this!” Yuuri covered his ears with his hands and started to walk faster away from the train station, already worried about everyone that could have possibly heard anything embarrassing. Thank god most people in Hasetsu knew very little English. He was regretting inviting Phichit already. (Ok he wasn’t but he WAS.)

 

Unsurprisingly, Phichit took to everyone and everyone took to Phichit instantly. That worried Yuuri for many reasons, mainly due to sort of secrets and blackmail Phichit had on him from their Detroit days. While Yuuri knew Phichit wouldn’t purposely expose anything crazy, their definitions of what should remain a secret and what shouldn’t were vastly different. Like the fact he was ready to tell Viktor all about the times he’d walked in on Yuuri looking at all his posters of Viktor with three fingers up his ass screaming his name. 

 

In the end, Phichit didn’t expose anything embarrassing to his family and friends. Oh, no. It was worse. Instead, he got his own mother to betray him and show everyone in the onsen his baby photos. Viktor and his parents were absolutely gushing over every page and Viktor kept calling out certain ones to Yuuri about how ‘cute’ and ‘adorable’ and ‘pudgy’ he was. 

 

Yuuri wanted to die.

 

“Alright, I think I’ve done enough damage for one day. Take me skating!” Phichit pleaded.

 

Yuuri looked up from where he’d been burying his head in shame with a frown. “You embarrass me in front of my soon-to-be husband and inlaws and you want me to take you to my rink? No.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Phichit pouted. “They loved it! Alena promised to show you Viktor’s photos when you visit Russia. The embarrassment could be returned.”

 

“Somehow I don’t think Viktor gets too embarrassed about anything,” Yuuri argued. “I’m pretty sure he’d walk around naked all the time if it was socially acceptable.”

 

Phichit whistled. “Wow, you really are the luckiest guy on Earth.”

 

Yuuri’s mouth twitched uncomfortably at that comment. “Yeah...so I keep hearing.”

 

The Beta frowned, looking like he immediately regretted his words. “Hey, I didn’t mean it like that. Viktor is just as lucky to have you.”

 

With a heavy sigh, Yuuri waved him off. “It’s fine. Just me being me. You really want to go skating? You aren’t tired from the flight?”

 

“I drank a Redbull,” Phichit explained.

 

Ah. “Say no more. Viktor!” Yuuri called across the room to get his fiance’s attention. “We’re going to go to the rink. Do you want to come?”

 

Viktor turned and smiled from where he was still fawning over the baby book. “No, it’s ok! Go have fun!”

 

“Great!” Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s forearm and tugged him to his feet. “You gotta show me this short program the famous Viktor Nikiforov choreographed for you.”

 

“It’s not really that great yet-,”

 

“You’re showing me.”

 

Ok, Yuuri loved Phichit - he seriously did - but now he’d have to go through the Beta’s phone and delete all the photos and videos he would obviously take of the program so that he didn’t ‘accidently’ upload anything to the internet. Accidents seemed to happen all the time around Phichit when it came to social media.  _ Accidents.  _

 

Yuuri thought that ‘Torture and Embarrass Yuuri’ time was over as Phichit seemed to turn his sights to tourism on their walk to the rink, but then they were greeted by Yuuko at Ice Castle and of course Phichit remembered they were childhood friends and had to exploit that to the fullest. While the two chatted on excitedly Yuuri excused himself to the locker room to lace up. He needed to warm-up on his own. Clear his head of all the excitement and anxiety of the day. 

 

By the time Phichit finally joined him he was so engrossed in figures he didn’t even realize the Beta was on the ice until he had skated right into his path. Yuuri jumped enough that he stepped on the back of his blade and fell straight onto the ice with a thud.

 

“Whoops! Sorry!” Phichit apologized, holding out a hand to help Yuuri up. “I forgot how in your head you can get. You ok?”

 

“Ouch,” Yuuri groaned, rubbing his lower back before taking the proffered hand. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Great, cause I want to see your program. Are you warmed up?”

 

As warmed up as he was going to get. “Yeah, I guess.” Yuuri carefully made his way to the stereo while he twisted his back into place and pulled out his phone. “Ok, hit play for me.”

 

“Got it!” Phichit grinned, finger hovering over the screen in anticipation as he waited for the Omega to get in position at center ice.

 

Taking in a few deep breaths Yuuri staggered his shoulders and closed his eyes. Yuuri felt different as he stepped into the first movements. Skating for Phichit wasn’t like skating for Viktor. Some of the motivation seemed...gone. Technically speaking nothing went wrong in the program since he left out quads, but if he was being scored his PCS would be terrible. This program was about Viktor. For Viktor. Could only be performed the right way in front of him. 

 

“Wow, Yuuri!” Phichit smiled, clapping excitedly. Yuuri hadn’t even realized he had finished the program even though he was huffing and puffing.“That was incredible! I don’t know how Viktor hasn’t jumped your bones after watching you skate that.”

 

Yuuri huffed as his heart started to slow and he lazily made his way to the barrier to grab for his water. “Why is sex the only thing you can ever think about?”

 

“Hardly,” Phichit argued, “Just sex between you two. Did you know there’s already fanfic about you two? Why are you scared to do it, anyway?”

 

Frowning, the Omega gave an unsure shrug. “I don’t know...I mean, I have anxiety just trying to live my life every day. How am I going to manage to not have a breakdown giving up my body? I mean...you’ve had sex, right? How did you do it the first time?”

 

Phichit hummed and scratched his chin. “Well, to be honest, it was really easy. I don’t really view it as some sacred act like a lot of people do. It’s just another way to have fun.”

 

“So you think I’m crazy?” Yuuri asked, quickly deflating.

 

“No, no, of course not,” Phichit fired back with a wave of his hand. “If you think losing your virginity is a sacred and important thing, then that’s totally valid, I’m just saying I can’t relate to help you out. I would think, though, that a huge part of going through with it is trust. You trust Viktor don’t you?”

 

Yuuri didn’t even need a second to think about that. “Of course I do.”

 

“Ok, so trust him to take care of you.”

 

If only it were that easy. It should have been that easy. Why wasn’t it? Yuuri groaned. “Why do we even have to do a Bedding Ceremony anyway?! I mean, it’s barbaric! Medieval! The church doesn’t still rule the world, the WAOR does!”

 

“Well, I mean, exactly,” Phichit began. “Sure, back in the day the point was to make sure the marriage was binding through consummation, but think about why that was needed in the first place? It was a way for the church to control things. Now days the majority of couples have had sex way before marriage, but the concept still remains: control. When the WAOR representative walks in to check you, it’s to remind you of your only purpose and that they are constantly monitoring you.”

 

Fuck. Yuuri hated that Phichit made complete sense. Control. It was why the WAOR existed. “Do you think it’ll ever change?”

 

“Oh, for sure. Nothing lasts forever, but it’ll take a revolution just like everything else. Question is, who is gonna start it?”

 

Shaking his head, Yuuri smiled. “You sound like Viktor.”

 

“Great, because my money is on you two to start that revolution!” Phichit winked.

 

“Wait, what? Seriously? I can barely wake up some mornings and you want me to start a revolution?” Yuuri asked, skating after the Beta who had started to move away still grinning.

 

“Come on, It’ll be fun!” Phichit assured.

 

“For who!?”

 

Phichit went into a lazy spin. “Come skate, Yuuri!”

 

Sighing, Yuuri caved and started to skate. 

 

/*/

 

Upon returning to the onsen both men decided to take a dip before dinner to help relax their muscles. Even though they had mostly goofed off, Yuuri didn’t want to risk being sore for his real workouts with Viktor. They were hard enough when he was feeling his best. Phichit managed to behave during dinner, his energy finally taking a hit big enough he hardly talked at all and mostly stayed glued to his phone. Most everyone decided to turn in early for the night and Yuuri, Viktor, and Makkachin headed up the stairs to the Alpha’s room to turn in. 

 

Yuuri stared at the ceiling, unable to close his eyes once he was in bed. His mind was running a mile a minute with all the thoughts swirling around. Phichit was right. Time was running out and Yuuri still hadn’t gathered the courage to go all the way with Viktor. There had been making out and ok, there was that one time of embarrassing rutting, but that was it. He couldn’t wait for Viktor to do something. This was on him. Sucking in a heavy breath he rolled over and planted a sudden kiss on Viktor’s lips.

 

The Alpha grunted in surprise, having already closed his eyes to sleep. It was a terrible, awful, sloppy kiss and Yuuri absolutely knew it. Pulling back Yuuri buried his face into Viktor’s chest and groaned loudly in frustration. “Why am I so bad at this?”

 

“Kissing?” Viktor questioned in a confused tone. “I think you’re pretty good at it.”

 

“Noo,” Yuuri whined, lifting his face to give him a sad look. “Trying to have sex.”

 

There was a pregnant pause before Viktor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and turned them onto their sides so he could prop his face up. “Being bad and being inexperienced are two separate things. The real question is; do you want to have sex?”

 

A blush tinted Yuuri’s cheeks and he curled in on himself as if to hide. “I mean...yeah. Yes. I do. I have for a long time.”

 

“Me too!” Viktor beamed with a large smile.

 

Yuuri went back to burying his face again. “Viktor! Why are you so embarrassing?!”

 

Viktor pulled Yuuri’s hands from his face and softened his smile. “To lighten the mood. Looks to me it’s working. Don’t think so much. Let your body do the work. It’ll know what to do. Ah! But first, I have to kick out Makkachin.”

 

Yuuri blinked in surprise as Viktor got out of bed and started to shoo the poodle towards the door. Makkachin made several irritated grunts. “Why does she have to go?”

 

“Well, clearly you’ve never had sex with a dog in the room before, but let me tell you it’s not fun,” Viktor chuckled. “Sometimes they like to - ah - join in on the fun.”

 

Yuuri let out a short laugh, trying to imagine what that would be like. “You had this happen before?”

 

“Oh yes,” Viktor smiled, crawling back into bed. “First it’s dark beady eyes at the end of the mattress just watching you and then she’s jumping up into the bed and trying to pounce. Not sexy at all.”

 

Settling back on top of Yuuri Viktor pulled him into a deep kiss. Slowly, the tension started to seep away and he let himself melt in the Alpha’s arms. This was ok. They’d done it before and he’d grown to become comfortable with deep kisses and even allowed his lips to part. Even the warm hands that krept under his shirt were welcomed. 

 

Then Viktor cupped his crotch and Yuuri’s knee jerked in surprise kicking Viktor in the groin.

 

“Oh my god!” Yuuri gasped, eyes going wide as Viktor let out a grunt. “Oh. Oh my GOD. I am so sorry! I am so bad at this why am I so awful I can’t do anything I -,”

 

Viktor placed a single finger against Yuuri’s lips and chuckled. “Yu-uri, I’m fine! You missed the good bits, I was just surprised. It’s ok.”

 

Letting out a loud puff of air Yuuri felt tears sting at his eyes. “I just want this to be perfect…”

 

“It will be perfect, Yuuri,” Viktor promised, “But not because of the sex. It’ll be perfect because it’s with you.”

 

Fuck. How could he not cry after that? With a small laugh he wiped at his eyes. “Why are you so sappy?!”

 

“It’s all the romance novels I read,” Viktor winked. “Now, how about I tell you what I'm going to do before I do it so we don't have anymore knee jerk reactions?”

 

Yuuri kicked playfully at Viktor’s foot. “You’re never going to let me live that down.”

 

“Nope!” Viktor grinned before going in with several kisses against Yuuri’s neck and face. 

 

“Stop!” Yuuri squealed in delight. “I’m ticklish! S-st-I’m gonna kick you again!”

 

That had Viktor finally stopping, though he had that stupid heart-shaped grin on his face. “Ticklish? Oh, I’ve made note of that for later. For now, is it ok of I take off your shirt?”

 

Settling back against the mattress and letting his breathing slow he nodded and lifted his arms above his head. Viktor tugged at the fabric until it was past Yuuri’s fingers and gave it a toss off the bed. With Viktor already shirtless they now at least matched. Sort of. The tiny booty shorts Viktor was wearing didn’t really count as pants as far as Yuuri was concerned, but he’d grown used to Viktor’s love of being as naked as possible since he’d arrived.

 

“Can I touch you?” Viktor asked, not moving until given permission to do so. 

 

Licking his lips, Yuuri slowly nodded and waited. After a short pause Viktor returned to kissing Yuuri until the Omega was distracted enough to not notice the palm against his cock. It wasn’t until the hiss through his nose that he realized what was happening and how good it felt. Instinctively, Yuuri parted his legs and Viktor took the invitation. The Alpha removed his palm and started to grind his own hips against Yuuri’s. 

 

The sensations were overwhelming. Overwhelmingly amazing. Letting his head fall back against the pillow he let out a moan so loud it embarrassed him. Viktor simply chuckled and started to nibble down his neck. This was definitely the hardest Yuuri had ever been in his life and he was strangely ok with it. 

 

With one last love bite at Yuuri’s neck Viktor sat back and looped his fingers into the waistband of Yuuri’s boxers. “I think these need to go. They are covered in slick anyway.”

 

Yuuri looked down between his legs and flushed hot. His boxers were indeed soaked through with slick. With a groan he closed his eyes. “Just when I think I’m past the embarrassment.”

 

“Why are you embarrassed? Omegas produce slick when they are aroused. This means I’m doing a good job and,” he paused to lean in close enough Yuuri could feel his breath, “arousing you.”

 

Yuuri playfully pushed his face away. “Are you going to take them off or what?”

 

“My pleasure!” Viktor grinned, tugging the boxers down his hips and down the rest of the way after Yuuri lifted his hips. 

 

There. That was it. Yuuri was completely naked in front of his childhood idol. Well, ok, he’d been naked in front of Viktor before but that was in the onsen and it was  _ different. _ It just was. 

 

“Beautiful,” Viktor breathed, hands running up the insides of Yuuri’s thighs and just missing his cock.

 

“I’m not-,”

 

Viktor hushed Yuuri with a single finger to his lips. “Let me show you how beautiful you are, Yuuri. Please.”

 

Yuuri remained silent behind Viktor’s finger, but even without the seal on his lips he had no idea what to say to that. It seemed an impossible feat given how Yuuri felt about himself, but somehow he managed to nod. Viktor started to kiss up Yuuri’s thighs slow and purposeful, blue eyes staring up at Yuuri through silver lashes. 

 

The kisses were nice, sure, but here was nothing at all that could prepare Yuuri for Viktor suddenly swallowing him down in one go. It was a miracle that Yuuri managed not to kick or punch the Alpha, far too overwhelmed by the feeling of heat on his cock to even know how to move or even breathe. No amount of daydreaming could have compared to actually having Viktor Nikiforov’s hot mouth on his cock. It was maybe minutes of Viktor bobbing his head and swirling his tongue before an orgasm already began to build in Yuuri’s stomach and he felt like a teenager all over again.

 

Viktor must have sensed it because he pulled off of Yuuri’s cock with a wet pop and had the audacity to lick his lips after. The Alpha sat up and tugged at his tiny and tight boxer shorts allowing his cock to spring free. Yuuri was not prepared. Yes, he’d seen Viktor’s dick in the onsen, but now it was hard and he was  _ not _ prepared. 

 

Yuuri and Phichit had seen each other’s dicks a time or two. Ok, several times. They might have even had each other’s cocks in their mouths once or twice. No offense to his best friend, but compared to Viktor, Phichit wasn’t even close to making the podium. Viktor Nikiforov had a huge dick and the smirk on his face meant he knew it and was proud of it. 

 

He swallowed nervously. Would it really….fit?

 

“Yu-uri,” Viktor sang, grinning wildly down at him. “You’re thinking so loudly again. What’s wrong?”

 

“N-nothing,” Yuuri tried to assure him, but Viktor raised an amused eyebrow in question. “It’s just, um...you’re big.”

 

“I’m an Alpha,” Viktor reminded him.

 

Right. That was…true. “So...it’ll fit?”

 

“Don’t worry, Yuuri, I’ll make sure I prepare you. You’re made for me. I won’t hurt you,” he promised. “You’ve fingered yourself before?” Yuuri nodded and Viktor started to run a hand up up his leg until he reached the knee and lifted it. “How many?”

 

“F-four,” Yuuri answered, heart racing as Viktor spread his legs and settled in between them. 

 

“Good. Dildos?” Viktor practically folded Yuuri in half and hovered so close to Yuuri that he swore he could hear the other man’s heart beat.

 

Licking his lips, Yuuri nodded. “Yes, but, nothing that big.”

 

Viktor just hummed, bothered little by the Omega’s words. “Can I go ahead and prepare you?”

 

Yuuri had barely nodded in agreement before Viktor’s finger was breaching his entrance. He gasped, his body sucking the digit in with no resistance. Viktor was slow and gentle, twisting and curling his finger to loosen the muscle. After a minute or so he tapped at his entrance with a second finger and Yuuri signalled the go ahead. Viktor’s mouth sucked in the gasp that left his lips as he was taken in for a kiss while the second finger entered. Yuuri’s hands found their way to silver locks encouraging the Alpha to go further and do more. 

 

When a third finger was added Yuuri felt his body tremble and a gush of slick coated the Alpha’s fingers and ran down the inside of the Omega’s thighs. Viktor’s long fingers could reach places Yuuri had never been able to and it had him moaning and sighing against the other man’s lips. His previously interrupted orgasm was creeping back up on him again and he thrust his hips up trying to find any sort of friction for his neglected cock. Viktor gave him what he needed, a hand wrapping around the hard flesh as he pressed against the sweet spot inside of him.

 

Yuuri let out a scream as he came, cum spilling over Viktor’s hand and onto his belly. The Alpha’s mouth hadn’t been there to capture that one and Yuuri gasped in surprise realizing half of the onsen had probably heard that. A hand covered his face as small trembles continued to travel through him and his heavy breaths slowed.

 

“You ok?” Viktor asked as he pulled his fingers out, amusement in his voice. 

 

“Besides the fact everyone probably heard that? Yeah...yeah. That was...really good,” Yuuri breathed, wiping his hand through his hair. 

 

“Good. You’ll be more relaxed now, too. Wanna give it a go?” He asked, hopeful and ready to move.

 

Of course he did, that’s why they were here, wasn’t it? “Yeah. Yeah. Let’s do it.”

 

“Great! I’ll get a condom!” Viktor excitedly crawled off the bed and promptly tripped, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

 

Yuuri gasped, quickly scrambling to the edge of the mattress to look at the ground. “Oh my god, Viktor! Are you ok?!”

 

“Ow,” Viktor groaned, holding up a destroyed stuffed animal. “Makka left her toy in the wrong spot.”

 

There was a moment where Yuuri thought he might break out in tears at how completely awful this was going, but instead, he found himself suddenly laughing. 

 

“Yu-uri! Don’t laugh at me!” Viktor pouted as he threw the toy aside and sat up. 

 

“I’m not,” Yuuri promised between laughs. “I’m laughing because this is absolutely nothing like the movies.”

 

Viktor got to his feet and opened the nightstand drawer to pull out a string of foil packets. “It rarely is. But I’m still hard, you’re still gushing slick, and it’ll be an experience to remember so I think it’s still going ok!”

 

Yuuri huffed, but a smile remained on his lips. “Where did you get the condoms, anyway?”

 

“I stocked up before our names were blacklisted,” Viktor explained, tearing one away from the strip and putting the rest back in the drawer. He went to tear the packet open, but found himself pausing. “You still want to, right?”

 

Yuuri was silent for a few seconds, contemplating, before he grinned. “Come put your big Alpha dick in me.”

 

“Wow! Sooo sexy!” Viktor purred, finally ripping the packet open and working the condom over his cock. He crawled back into the bed, but instead of getting back on top of Yuuri like the Omega expected, he laid on his back. “You should ride me. That way you have more control and can go at your own pace.”

 

Oh. Well. Yuuri hadn’t exactly been prepared for that. He’d expected Viktor to take the lead in everything, but he could do this. Sucking in a breath he sat up and moved to straddle Viktor across the stomach. “Like this?”

 

Viktor nodded and put an encouraging hand on his hip. “Go slow. Don’t try to take it all at once.”

 

Nodding, Yuuri let out a shuddered breath. This was it - the moment he lost his virginity to his childhood idol. Eyes closed, Yuuri reached behind him and took Viktor’s thick cock in his hand. He couldn’t even wrap his fingers all the way around it. He wanted to back out and run just like he always did in high-pressure situations, but Viktor’s eyes were so full of trust that Yuuri just couldn’t. 

 

Gathering all the courage he had left, Yuuri lifted himself up with one hand braced against Viktor’s smooth chest and started to sink down on the Alpha’s cock. It was impossible to contain the loud gasp that left his lips the moment the cockhead breached his entrance, the Omega feeling so full before it had even really begun. Viktor muttered something Yuuri couldn’t comprehend, hands running up and down the Omega’s hips and thick thighs encouragingly. For a brief second Yuuri could hear the alarm in the back of his head telling him to bail, that there was no way he could take Viktor all the way in, but he tightened his jaw and shoved the thoughts aside as he lifted himself up and started to sink back down again. 

 

“You’re doing so well, Yuuri, just like that,” Viktor purred, squeezing the flesh of Yuuri’s ass.

 

While it wasn’t painful like Yuuri worried it would be, the stretch was uncomfortable and he knew he was maybe only halfway there. He was so concentrated on keeping himself from moving until he was stretched enough that Viktor’s hand on his face made him jolt. 

 

“Wow, I know you get lost in thought a lot, but I didn’t think it would happen during sex, too,” Viktor chuckled. “Yuuri, come here. Relax.”

 

Viktor pulled Yuuri down into a kiss to distract him and it worked. The tension in his shoulders vanished and he melted against the body beneath him. Viktor sucked at Yuuri’s bottom lip and a moan vibrated against the walls. Viktor tilted his hips up and Yuuri felt himself bottom out with no where else to go. That was it. Viktor was all the way in.

 

Pulling away, Viktor rested their heads together and let his fingers run through silky black strands. “Go slow, and keep your eyes on me.”

 

Yuuri had always felt uncomfortable with direct eye contact, but Viktor’s voice was full of such love that he couldn’t help but fall deep into every word he said. In that moment, he believed he would follow Viktor to the ends of the earth. Using the Alpha as his anchor he braced himself and slowly started to move. With each shallow thrust more slick started to seep out and the way became easier. A rhythm that matched their moans was set and Yuuri felt like he was floating.

 

Finding confidence in himself, Yuuri pulled away from Viktor so that he could raise all the way up off of his cock before sinking back down. A loud moan - the loudest he’d let out so far- filled his ears as Viktor’s cock reached places inside Yuuri he could never have dreamed of. 

 

Yuuri’s thighs were burning but in a way that left him satisfied like after a hard workout. Sweat was forming on his chest and brow and his heart was beating wildly beneath his skin. Suddenly he slowed, unable to keep the pace he’d been keeping despite his usual stamina. Ok, maybe he was still a little bit out of shape. 

 

Leaning back against Viktor’s thighs Yuuri moved to take a breather when the Alpha planted his feet against the bed and thrust up. A yelp echoed in the room and Yuuri slapped a hand to his mouth in surprise. Viktor was smirking, knowing very well he’d just hit the Omega’s prostate. There was no time for Yuuri to even begin formulating any sort of words, Viktor grabbing hold of Yuuri’s hips and pounding up into him relentlessly. 

 

“Oh God,” Yuuri breathed, reaching out for anything to hold onto and eventually settling for the headboard. 

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” Viktor chanted, moans laced in between the Omega’s name. “I’m so close.”

 

Yuuri could feel the knot at the base of Viktor’s cock begin to swell and he swallowed in anticipation. A hand wrapped around his own weeping dick and he began to pump trying to bring himself a second orgasm. “Vik-Viktor...please….” He didn’t even know what he was begging for, but he just know he needed it. More. Whatever it was. His grip tightened on the headboard as Viktor started to thrust harder and deeper and he could no longer control his cries. 

 

Right as Viktor’s knot started to catch the Alpha pulled out just enough and came with a loud shout, his cock pulsing inside of Yuuri. While Viktor stilled, Yuuri’s hand pumped furiously and the tension in his stomach became tighter and tighter and -oh! His second orgasm struck him like lightning and his whole body trembled. Panting heavily he fell forward onto Viktor who welcomed him with a sweaty embrace. 

 

They stayed in each other’s arms as they both attempted to slow their breathing and come down from their high. Viktor pulled out completely and Yuuri allowed himself to roll off the Alpha and onto his back. Viktor found Yuuri’s hand and laced their fingers together.

 

“You didn’t knot me,” Yuuri eventually said, a little disappointed by that fact.

 

“I’ve never knotted anyone before,” Viktor confessed through heavy breaths. “I was afraid it might be too much the first time.”

 

Oh, right. That made sense. 

 

There was a hesitant pause, and for the first time Yuuri could ever remember Viktor looked unsure of himself. “Was it...was it still good?”

 

Yuuri smiled and squeezed his hand. “Yeah. Really good.”

 

“Yu-uri!” Viktor beamed, rolling over and showering the Omega with kisses.

 

“Viktor! St-stop!” Yuuri gasped, the Alpha having successfully found his ticklish spots after the first time. Viktor didn’t relent, though, until there was a fear that Yuuri might knee him. 

 

Viktor planted one final kiss to Yuuri’s cheek before finally retreating from his assault and swinging his legs over the mattress. “We’ll have to sleep in your bed. The sheets are too dirty.” He stood up and pulled the condom off, tying the end and heading for the bathroom to dispose of it.

 

“No way,” Yuuri argued, rolling over on his side to face the bathroom. “My bed is way too small.”

 

“Well, we can’t sleep in dirty sheets. You’ll have to get us a fresh pair,” Viktor’s voice echoed through to the bedroom.

 

Ohhh. Right. Ok. No. There was no way Yuuri could sneak down and try and get a fresh pair of sheets without running into someone and having to awkwardly explain what he was doing. “Fine. We can squeeze into my bed.”

 

“Yay!” Viktor smiled, coming out with a rag in hand. “Let me clean you up?” Yuuri nodded and let Viktor wash the cum from his chest and cock and the slick between his legs. “Are you sore?”

 

“Just a little,” Yuuri answered, a throb already pulsating between his legs. 

 

A bark from behind the door made both their heads turn.

 

“I think Makkachin is ready to be let in,” Viktor chuckled, tossing the rag aside and reaching for the green onsen robe. “Should I carry you to your room?”

 

Yuuri let out a snort he hadn’t meant to. “There’s no way you can - Ah! Viktor!” Yuuri was suddenly hoisted into Viktor’s arms effortlessly. “I’m still naked! We can’t go out there! Viktor!”

 

Viktor carried Yuuri to the door and slid it open just enough to look. “No one’s out there, let’s make a run for it!”

 

“Viktor! My phone and glasses!” Yuuri tried to argue but Viktor was scurrying towards Yuuri’s room without another thought, quickly getting them and Makkachin into safety. 

 

Viktor carefully set Yuuri down on the bed and crawled in right next to him, body pressed tightly against the Omega in the small bed. “Oh. This is nice.”

 

“For who?” Yuuri asked, feeling rather uncomfortable naked to a fully clothed Viktor despite just having just fucked the Alpha. 

 

Makkachin jumped up in the bed and all Yuuri could do at that point was just smile. His heart was full. And so was the bed, apparently. He let Viktor wrap his arms around him and pull him into his chest. Yuuri got a whiff that was Viktor and very much Alpha and it made a soft purr build in the back of his throat. 

 

A sound left Viktor’s throat that had Yuuri worrying and he looked over his shoulder with a frown. “Viktor? What’s wrong?”

 

Viktor smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek. “You’re purring.”

 

Yuuri smiled back, bringing a hand up to touch the Alpha’s face. “Yeah...because I’m happy.”

 

More tears fell down the Alpha’s cheeks and onto Yuuri’s hand ad Viktor reached up to grab it. “Me too.”

 

Yuuri felt the safest he had in years falling asleep in Viktor’s arms.

 

/*/

 

“So, how was it?” Phichit asked before Yuuri could even get the first bite of breakfast into his mouth the next morning.

 

“Hmm? How was what?” He responded just before slipping a piece of fish past his lips. 

 

“Fucking Viktor.”

 

Yuuri choked on the fish as it slid down his throat. It got bad enough Phichit actually had to pat him on the back to get the fish unlogged and down to his stomach. After downing a glass of water Yuuri gave his friend a horrified look. “Were we that loud?”

 

Phichit laughed. “I mean, I didn’t hear you because I was on the other side of the house, but apparently you’ve scarred your sister for life.”

 

Yuuri groaned, placing his hands on top of his head in an attempt to hide from the world. “I can never look her in the eye again.”

 

“Naw, she’ll get over it,” Phichit assured. “But you didn’t answer my question.”

 

“I am not disclosing my sexual activities to you,” Yuuri huffed, trying to find his lost appetite again. 

 

Phichit put his phone down and glared at Yuuri. “That’s funny, because you weren’t saying that back in Detroit.”

 

Flushing hot, Yuuri smacked his friend hard on the arm earning him a yelp. “Can nothing be private with you? Seriously?”

 

“Ow, geeze, fine, you’re right, you’re right.” Phichit rubbed at his arm. “I’ll just go ask Viktor.”

 

Phichit shot up just quick enough to avoid Yuuri’s next swing. He simply laughed as Yuuri continued shouting at him, prancing around excitedly and teasing. Yuuri couldn’t be bothered to go after him, though. Phichit would be Phichit. With a sigh, Yuuri tried to turn his attention back to his food, but oddly enough found himself smiling. 

 

Yuuri had lost his virginity to Viktor, and even though it wasn’t perfect it was good. It was fun. 

 

And in three days, he would be Yuuri Nikiforov. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to be better about writing in 2019 and write at least 200 words a day!  
> Also Me: I'm going to go 2 weeks without writing anything and write 6500 words in 3 days!
> 
> I don't know why I'm like this. But anyways. Our last chapter before the wedding and then D-R-A-M-A. Our boys have a long road ahead of them! Enjoy the fluff while you can!

“Yuuuuuriiii,” Viktor sang, intently watching his sleeping beauty snooze next to him. It was almost a shame to have to wake him up, but wedding bells were calling! Well, technically there was still one more day, but there was so much to do today! Like their bachelor party! Well...or some sort of party. A nice dinner maybe? Yuuri had said no to the traditional Bachelor party. “Yuuuuuriiii, wake up!”

 

Yuuri groaned unhappily in his arms, eyes staying firmly shut showing zero intention of waking up.

 

Viktor’s lips pursed in a pout. “Yuuri, come on! You can’t stay in bed all day!”

 

The Omega groaned louder and buried himself further into the mattress away from Viktor. “Yes, I can.”

 

“Yuuuriii,” Viktor whined, trying to pull Yuuri back to him, but he received a firm slap to the arm. 

 

“Go away.”

 

With an annoyed huff, Viktor gave up. Yuuri had admitted to not being a morning person, but Viktor hadn’t been able to take him seriously. How had he been a figure skater for so long and been so difficult about waking up? As coach, he’d have to work on changing this horrid behavior. Giving Yuuri a kiss on the cheek - which earned him another annoyed groan - Viktor rolled off the mattress in the opposite direction and got to his feet.

 

Makkachin greeted him happily, excited by the prospect of someone finally waking up to attend to her every need. Rummaging around for a clean shirt and pants, Viktor slipped them on and ran a comb through his hair before opening the door and heading down the stairs where he could already hear voices.

 

Viktor hadn’t had much time to speak to his rinkmates or coach the previous night, their flight having been delayed multiple times and not arriving until so late that they simply wanted to go to bed. Surprisingly, Mila and Georgi were already awake and bright-eyed happily scarfing down breakfast. 

 

“Oh, look who decided to grace us with his presence,” Mila cooed at Viktor’s entrance. “The king himself.”

 

Viktor hummed in acknowledgement as he took a seat across from them. Only a few seconds later, Hiroko was bringing him a steaming bowl of food telling him good morning and bubbling excitedly in a mix of broken English and Japanese. Viktor loved her completely.  “You two the only ones up so far?”

 

“No. Yakov and Lilia are up, and your parents went for a jog. I know where you get it from,” Mila gave him a side eye. “I don’t know how you three are so happy in the morning. All the time.”

 

“Yuuri was very much not happy about getting up this morning,” Viktor huffed in disappointment. “Our first big fight! How will we get past this?!”

 

Mila rolled her eyes while she tried to hide her smile. “You’re stupid.”

 

“I think it’s adorable,” Georgi gushed. “What does it matter if Yuuri likes to sleep in, though? It’s not like either of you will have to wake up in the mornings anymore.”

 

God, it was terribly difficult not to spill the beans about their plans. Viktor wanted to shout to the world that he was lucky enough to be Yuuri Katsuki’s coach for the upcoming season. Not yet, though. Timing had to be right so that the ISU or WAOR couldn’t put a stop to their plan. 

 

“How have things been back at home?” Viktor asked, changing the subject so he wouldn’t accidentally say something he didn’t mean to. Which he tended to do. A lot. 

 

“Same old, same old,” Mila shrugged. “Georgi is still heavily pining over Anya even though he’s trying to keep it together for the sake of your wedding.”

 

“Mila!” Georgi gasped.

 

“What?! It’s true! He even is dedicating his new programs to her to try and win her back,” Mila pointed out.

 

“I’m almost 28! I thought we were going to register with the Registrar and be together forever!” Georgi said, tears starting to fill his eyes. “What do I do if I can’t get her back in time?”

 

“Wait to be matched like every other Alpha and Omega in the world!” Mila argued back.

 

Even though Viktor had never really liked Anya, he could sympathize. He couldn’t imagine what it would have been like if the WAOR hadn’t matched him to Yuuri by fate, and Georgi had expected to be with Anya forever. “How about Yura? How has he been taking being stuck in Junior’s another year?”

 

Mila let out an annoyed groan. “The kitten has been extremely irritating ever since you sent out the wedding invites. He was very vocal about his disappointment that he wasn’t included. I think he’s made more of a stink about that than about being held back.” 

 

Hearing that Yuri had thrown a fit at his lack of invitation was sort of satisfying after the stunt he’d pulled. It was almost like a feeling of revenge on Yuuri’s behalf. “Well, what did he expect? It’s not like we’re exactly friends or anything, why did he think he’d get invited?”

 

“I don’t think he thought he’d get invited as much as he simply hoped he would,” Georgi said with a sympathetic and sad smile. “Poor little thing having his first heartbreak. It’s sad.”

 

How was it sad? Honestly, there was no way ever that Yuri and Yuuri could have ever happened. It was a dream. Nothing more. “To be honest, I’m surprised he just didn’t get a ticket and come here anyway.” The reaction he got from his training mates was unexpected as both their faces fell. “...what happened?”

 

“I’m surprised Yakov didn’t tell you,” Mila pondered with a heavy frown. “But, um, Yura presented about a week ago.”

 

Viktor’s heart sank. What? Yuri had been so sure he was a Beta. Hell, all of them were, even if Viktor had warned him things may have changed. It had been a scare tactic, not based on any real belief. It was rare for anyone to present past the age of 13. This was extremely unexpected. “As….what?”

 

Mila and Georgi looked at each other before the latter finally answered. “Omega.”

 

Shit. Out of all the dynamics. Sighing heavily, Viktor put down his chopsticks. “Where is Yakov?”

 

Mila tilted her head towards the door. “Outside.”

 

Sucking in a breath, Viktor rose to his feet and gave Makkachin a whistle to follow. Might as well let our out while dealing with his figurative parents. Seeing Yakov and Lilia in anything other than down jackets and fur was strange, but the Hasetsu heat didn’t allow for normal Russian attire. No matter how strong they liked to act, there’s no way even they would last long in this heat. Both Alpha and Omega had a cigarette lit. It was a habit from Lilia’s ballet days she had never been able to kick, and Yakov...well. Viktor was fairly sure he started smoking the moment he took him on as a student. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Yura presented?” Viktor asked, watching as Makkachin darted out into the yard. 

 

Lilia’s jaw tightened. “Why would we? It doesn’t concern you, for one, and we wouldn’t want to bother you with something so trivial before your wedding.”

 

Ah. Lilia. He should have expected such a harsh - yet, direct - response. “I suppose it doesn’t concern me, directly, but he was a rink mate, and...I don't imagine he’s taking it well.” Viktor remembered the last conversation they had had about dynamics. How Yuri stated with such certainty that he was a Beta. He must have been crushed by this.

 

“He’s not,” Yakov admitted, “But he will have to get over it. It’s the harsh reality of our world. Alphas and Omegas are given all the riches in exchange for our freedom. At least, now, money for his grandfather will no longer be an issue.”

 

Right. Yuri’s grandfather...the reason Yuri had sold him and Yuuri out in the first place. Well, you get what you ask for, he supposed. Not that Viktor wished this on anyone, even Yuri. “Are you going to let him enter Senior’s, then, next season?”

 

Yakov grunted. “And why on earth would I do that? I said I’d keep him back and I meant it.”

 

Really? Viktor truly expected the man to eventually cave, using it as a scare tactic more than anything. Afterall, Yuri staying back affected Yakov as well. “Well, because now that he’s an Omega his time as a skater is limited. Even more so than him being an Alpha.”

 

“So? Just because he’s presented I’m supposed to take pity on him?” Yakov asked with narrow eyes. “No. There is no pity among Alphas and Omegas. If anything, this will be the ultimate lesson for that boy. Life doesn’t wait for you. Tomorrow may never come, so watch what you do today. Maybe now, he won’t do such foolish things to ruin what little time he does have left.”

 

Viktor’s mouth fell open in silent shock. Yakov was harsh, definitely, but Viktor never thought he’d be this harsh on his student. Hell, Viktor had done some stupid shit in his days but Yakov had never made such threats. “Ok.” What else was there to say?

 

“You have your own worries, Vitya, don’t concern yourself with Yura. We will handle that,” Lilia said.

  
We? “Are...you two getting back together?”

 

“Don’t be stupid!”

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

Viktor held his hands up in surrender, quickly realizing his mistake. “Ok, ok, sorry!”

 

Lilia crossed her free arm around her waist and stuck up her nose. “Yakov simply asked for my help in whipping that boy into shape.”

 

Ah. Yakov had also asked Lilia to whip him into shape. She’d failed, ultimately, but Viktor had a feeling she might succeed with Yuri. Ballet had never been for Viktor. Except for Yuuri. Viktor would absolutely get behind ballet when it came to seeing Yuuri in tights and - right. Yakov. Lilia. Yuri. “Um, well, alright. I know you’ll do what’s best for him. Yuuri forgives him, though I don’t really know why.”

 

“Because your Yuuri is a better man than you,” Yakov huffed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Well, Viktor couldn’t argue that. Yuuri was rather perfect. “So you like him?!”

 

“Better than I like you.”

 

That was hurtful, a little, but understandable. Yuuri was cute and lovable and so sweet and cute and amazing. How could anyone not love him? “While I’m a little offended, I understand that response.”

 

Lilia rolled her eyes and tapped her cigarette. “Go inside, Vitya. You have guests to attend to.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Viktor relented, whistling after Makkachin to follow him back inside. The onsen was now buzzing with life as Phichit, Chris, and Markus had joined Georgi and Mila at the table and even Celestino was awake in the back trying to hold a conversation with Yuuri’s father. 

 

The skaters, however, all seemed to quiet down the moment they spotted Viktor. Tapping a finger against his lips he asked, “What are you all scheming?”

 

Phichit smirked. “Oh, nothing, just discussing the details of your bachelor party.”

 

Viktor frowned at that. “Yuuri made it very clear that he didn’t want a bachelor party.” He would know, because he had tried. Several attempts to get Yuuri to go with him to a club - the kind of club that had a pole - had been unsuccessful. In the end, Viktor relented and caved to his future mate’s wishes. Besides, there’d be plenty of partying on their actual wedding day and Viktor could understand Yuuri wanting to be at his best for it. “We should just do a nice dinner.”

 

“Yeah, we all know what Yuuri said,” Phichit acknowledged, “But we’re just gonna ignore him. Besides, what we have planned I promise even  _ he _ will enjoy.”

 

“You can’t have a wedding without a bachelor party, my friend,” Chris added.

 

Viktor raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t have one.”

 

“I didn’t have a real wedding, either,” the Omega fired back. “And I assure you the honeymoon more than made up for the lack of a bachelor party.”

 

“He’s right, Vitya, it’s going to be tame fun!” Mila nodded with a smile so large it had Viktor really questioning everything. “Well, mostly tame.” Right, there it was.

 

“Gosha?” Viktor asked, knowing that the other Alpha would be honest about what was really going on. He didn’t trust Yuuri’s friend and he certainly didn’t trust Chris or Mila. 

 

Surprisingly, Georgi gave him a reassuring smile. “I agree with them Vitya - it will be a lot of fun. Unusual fun. It isn’t your typical bachelor party.”

 

“Did I hear something about a bachelor party? Because absolutely not,” Yuuri’s voice travelled down the stairs ahead of his appearance, bed head still firmly intact and glasses barely on his nose. God, Viktor was so in love. There was no more beautiful sight than this!

 

“Come on, Yuuri, don’t you trust me?” Phichit asked with a wink.

 

Yuuri’s face went hard. “No.”

 

Phichit fake gasped and clutched his heart. “I am hurt, Yuuri. Honestly. How can you -,” He gasped louder and shot to his feet. “What. Is. THAT?!”

 

Yuuri’s nose wrinkled in confusion as an accusatory finger was jabbed his way by the Beta. “What is what?”

 

Chris’ face also lit up in delight. “Well, we certainly know what you two were up to last night.”

 

Oh. Uh oh. Whoops. Viktor saw exactly what it was that Phichit was pointing at. There was a large hickey on Yuuri’s neck. Viktor immediately smiled proudly because, yes, he had put that there, and he intended on leaving many more in the future. 

 

Yuuri’s face turned bright red when he realized just what it was that had drawn everyone’s attention, a hand slapping against his neck.  _ “Vitya!” _ He hissed accusingly. 

 

“Ohhh Vitya!” Mila and Georgi cooed in unison. 

 

“Already on diminutive name basis?!” Mila giggled wildly. 

 

“First you try and throw me a party I don’t want and now you humiliate my in my own home! I hate all of you,” Yuuri whined, plopping down on a pillow anyway next to Phichit in disgrace, hands still covering his neck. 

 

Phichit laughed and wrapped his arms around him. “No you don’t. Besides, we are all secretly a little jealous of you, let’s be honest.”

 

“So, how was it?” Chris asked, leaning over Markus to try and get closer to Yuuri.

 

Markus pushed him back. “That’s not appropriate table talk, love.”

 

“I agree,” Celestino’s voice boomed from across the room making several people chuckle.

 

“Nice hickey, bro,” Mari grinned as she walked by to give him his breakfast.

 

Yuuri buried his face in his hands with a groan and pushed the bowl of food aside.

 

Viktor would have to work on that. One day, Yuuri would be proud that he was the one Viktor chose. That Viktor was the one Yuuri chose. Viktor would proudly wear any mark that Yuuri left on him! He’d encourage it, even. “Yuuri! You can leave one on me and make it even!”

 

_ “Vitya!” _ Yuuri squealed this time, face turning an even deeper shade of red.

 

Chris let out a boisterous laugh. “Viktor, my dear, you are embarrassing the boy even more. We should leave them alone, at least until the bedding ceremony. Then we can heckle them all we like.”

 

There were whistles and hoots that had even Viktor’s cheeks flushing a bit. 

 

“Fine, fine, Yuuri hurry up and eat so you can take us all sightseeing,” Phichit instructed, phone already out and taking photos of the onsen. He flipped the camera and wrapped an arm around Yuuri. “Here we are at Casa Katsuki the day before what will be the most important wedding of all of our lives just enjoying some breakfast and embarrassing Yuuri as per usual!”

 

Yuuri held out a hand to block the screen, “Stop putting me on your insta stories! Phichit!” 

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Phichit asked, adding the video to his story despite the protests. Viktor appreciated the Beta’s insistence, because that had been his only source of Yuuri in those dreadful months they were apart. 

 

“Yuuri, why don’t you bring your breakfast upstairs while we get ready?” Viktor suggested, deciding that maybe it was finally time to save his fiance. 

 

“Thank god,” Yuuri muttered, grabbing his bowl and springing to his feet. 

 

“We’ll wait while you two have another go at it,” Chris winked.

 

Yuuri ran faster up the stairs, Makkachin chasing after him with a bark. Viktor let out an amused huff and followed behind at a slower pace. Yuuri was sighing in relief the moment he passed through the barrier to their room. “Sorry about Chris, you know how he can be.”

 

“No, I know,” Yuuri said, finally taking a moment to shovel some food into his mouth. “I should have been more prepared. He’s been like that since the first time we met.”

 

Viktor chuckled and placed a kiss to the base of Yuuri’s neck before retreating to the bathroom to go through his skin and hair routines. “You would have thought marriage would have tamed him, but not at all.”

 

“Is it going to be like this all day?” Yuuri asked through a full mouth.

 

“Probably,” Viktor admitted, washing his face with a cloth. He couldn’t personally recall a time when Chris was not like that. 

 

Yuuri appeared in the doorway, leaning against the frame as he ate. “Do you know what they are planning for tonight?”

 

“Not at clue,” Viktor answered truthfully. Yuuri hummed in frustration and they stayed in each other’s presence in silence for a moment before Viktor’s thoughts turned to his conversation with Yakov and Lilia. He didn’t know why, but he felt like Yuuri deserved to know for some reason. “Yuri presented, apparently.”

 

“Hm? Yuri? Plisetsky?” Yuuri blinked in surprise. “Really? Wow...I thought he was a Beta. What as?”

 

“Omega.”

 

Yuuri choked on his breakfast and had to cough several times before clearing the way. “Um. Wow. Ok, that was unexpected after the beating he gave me at the Grand Prix.”

 

Viktor paused where he was styling his hair. “What do you mean he gave you a beating?”

 

“Ah, I mean, just verbally. I didn’t tell you how he barged into the bathrooms when he heard me crying and told me just to retire? Said there was only room for one Yuri out there.”

 

What a little punk. Sounded exactly like something Yuri would do. “I’m sorry. He’s just an angry, hormonal, teenager apparently.”

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri responded sounding sad.

 

“You don’t feel sorry for him do you? After what he did?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, “I mean, yeah. I don’t appreciate how he outed us, but I’m sure he had his reasons and presenting sucks for everyone. Especially Omegas. I know what he’s going through and it isn’t fun. His entire life has changed. For the worst.”

 

Viktor don’t know why such a horrible thought came to mind, but it did, and he asked the question. “Was I a change for the worst?”

 

“What?! N-no,” Yuuri stumbled with wide eyes. “That’s not what I meant, I just meant-,”

 

“No, no, I know,” Viktor sighed, shaking his head. He knew that had been an idiotic thought. Even though he always put on a strong front, Viktor had doubts, too. “Sorry. It’s just that, for me, the WAOR matching us was the best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. I don’t know what I would have done if I hadn’t met you. I know that so many of our freedoms are lost, and I want to be in this fight with you, but I’m still grateful they brought us together.”

 

Slowly, Yuuri set down his bowl and approached Viktor’s side before wrapping his arms around him. “I’m grateful, too, Vitya. I don’t think I would have ever had the courage to talk to you otherwise. But...I don’t know. I like to think that even if the WAOR didn’t exist, maybe, somehow, we would have found each other.”

 

That tugged at Viktor’s totally, hopelessly, romantic heart and he felt his eyes start to sting. “Really?”

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled. “You’re pretty persistent. You wouldn’t have gotten to me one way or another.”

 

Viktor hugged him back and gave a squeeze. “How dramatic do you think I would have made it?”

 

“Very,” Yuuri laughed. “As dramatic as you possibly could.”

 

“Good,” Viktor smiled before pulling away to finish his hair.

 

Satisfied with Viktor’s mood, Yuuri grabbed his nearly empty bowl and started to leave the bathroom before he stopped. “Could you...um. Could you maybe give me Yuri’s number? I’d like to reach out to him. Give him another Omega he could talk to, if he needed.”

 

Viktor blinked in surprise. “Ah, sure.”

 

“Thanks,” Yuuri smiled once more before finally slipping away.

  
Huh. Yuuri was always surprising him. It made Viktor love him even more.

 

Yuuri took the group to the same spots he had taken Viktor, but the Alpha didn’t mind a repeat. It was different now with everyone here. Instead of being romantic it was fun and silly. A completely different vibe. Selfies galore were taken and Viktor’s phone buzzed with every tag notification. When they approached the rink, however, Yuuri started to retreat.

 

“I’m not even sure if they are open right now,” Yuuri tried to argue. Viktor wasn’t sure why Yuuri was so against it. Was he embarrassed? “It’s nothing special compared to what you guys must have in Russia or even back in Detroit.” Ah, ok, so he  _ was _ embarrassed.

 

“I think the rink is great!” Viktor said, trying to boost his confidence. “It was exactly what you needed growing up, and the Nishigoris are wonderful.”

 

“You aren’t getting out of this one,” Phichit said firmly, locking an arm around Yuuri’s so that the Omega couldn’t escape. 

 

Yuuri looked back at Viktor pleading for help, but the Alpha could only shrug. It wasn’t like he was going to turn down any chance to gush over Yuuri’s younger years anyway. The baby sized skates and costumes! They were too much for poor Viktor’s heart to take! Why didn’t they have display cases like that for Viktor at Yubileynyy? All they had was a photo and a plaque that listed all his championships. An unflattering photo, if Viktor said so himself. 

 

“Wait, what is this?” Yuuri’s voice pulled Viktor from his thoughts as they passed through the glass doors.

 

“Surprise!” Phichit beamed, arms extended towards all the balloons and banners. “Welcome to your bachelor party!”

 

Viktor blinked as he took in the sight around him. There were streamers and balloons and tables set up with food and alcohol. Not only were the Nishigoris there smiling but Minako was as well. “Here at the rink?”

 

“We figured it would be a decent compromise,” Chris chimed in, heading straight to where the alcohol was and snatching up a drink. “Everyone’s favorite place here is the rink, but we brought a little alcohol into the mix for those of us that aren’t party poopers.”

 

“I brought out my special sake just for you, Chris!” Minako beamed, hearts in her eyes. 

 

Chris blew her a kiss and Viktor thought Minako was going to fall down.

 

“You’re going to skate drunk?” Yuuri questioned, as if he had never done that before. Wait, had he not done that before? He had absolutely done that before with Mila and the scolding they received from Yakov was absolutely worth it. 

 

“We’re going to skate tipsy,” Phichit corrected, grabbing a drink for himself. “Let loose. Live a little! You’re getting married tomorrow!”

 

Grinning, Viktor also reached for a drink and wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist. “Yuuri! Come on! You can be the life of the party! We all have proof!”

 

“No! There are no poles here!” Yuuri held up a hand as Viktor tried to bring the glass to the Omega’s lips.

 

“Actually, I’ve seen a few things that could suffice,” Chris tried to argue. 

 

Cheeks flushing, Yuuri wiggled free from Viktor’s grasp. “N-no way! B-besides, I didn’t bring my skates so-,”

 

“Don’t worry, we had your sister grab yours and Viktor’s bags,” Yuuko smiled from behind the counter. “And I’ve got skates for Chris’ lovely husband if he’d like to join!”

 

“Come on, Yuuri!,” Mila tugged at Yuuri’s hand. “You don’t have to drink if you don’t want to, but let’s let loose and have some fun out on the ice!”

 

Yuuri looks back at Viktor again, waiting for the Alpha to save him. This time, though, he knows there’s no hope, and Viktor watches as the shell cracks around him.  Yuuri might hate them all now, but he’d be grateful for these moments in the future. “Fine.”

 

Everyone but Yuuri grabbed a drink - or two - as they changed into their skates and gear, but even without the alcohol Viktor could see the Omega start to relax and smile a bit more. It started innocently enough as they warmed up, but then things turned into a competition. Who could hold a sit-spin the longest? Who could come up with the craziest spin combination? Who could do the most triple loops in a row? Even Yuuri was laughing and smiling through it all and Viktor couldn’t remember having this much fun on the ice  _ ever.  _

  
Viktor’s mind was buzzing by this point and he could feel his limbs starting to lose connectivity with his brain, but he wanted to dance anyway. “Yuuri! Skate with me! Let’s do pairs!” Viktor didn’t wait for Yuuri to agree with it, grabbing his hand and starting to pull him into backwards crossovers. Right as Yuuri started to find Viktor’s rhythm Viktor pulled him in close and wrapped his hands on his waist.

 

“Wait, Vitya, what are you - VIKTOR!”

 

Viktor hoisted Yuuri into the air as he moved into a spread eagle, easily holding the Omega’s weight above him. Cheers and applause filled the rink and Viktor could only hope pictures were being taken. When Yuuri tapped frantically at his hand he finally set the Omega gently back onto the ice. “That was fun!”

 

Yuuri was still holding on to Viktor fo dear life. “Why didn’t you tell me you were going to lift me?!”

 

“Because you would have said no,” Viktor answered simply before giving him a sloppy kiss on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Ah, how can anyone be so against the WAOR? It’s so obvious you two are perfectly in love,” Georgi gushed, practically batting his eyelashes. “I cannot wait for them to match me.”

 

Before Viktor could drunkenly respond to that Mila did. “It’s not the matching people are against, it’s the complete destruction of one’s life afterwards that people are kind of iffy about.”

 

“You don’t want kids?” Georgi asked, almost offended by the mere thought.

 

“Ah, no,” Mila said responded firmly. “I just want to be the cool Aunt to  _ your _ kids, but not like I’m gonna have a choice, now is it?”

 

Yuuri turned in Viktor’s arms and looked up to him with a frown. “What’s wrong? What are they arguing about?”

 

Viktor smiled and took his hand to kiss the top of it. “Oh, nothing important. They like to argue all the time. Come on, skate with me more! We should try a throw! Think I could toss you?”

 

“What?! No! You are absolutely not throwing me!” Yuuri panicked, frantically trying to pull Viktor’s arms off of his waist. 

 

Grinning wildly, Viktor pulled him closer. “Come on! Please! What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

“I break my ankle and have to spend our wedding in the hospital,” Yuuri answered, finally pulling himself free. “I’m actually tired. We’ve been here for almost four hours. And you’re tipsy.”

 

“I am,” Viktor confirmed proudly. 

 

“It really is a shame you two won’t be skating anymore,” Minako sighed in disappointment. “Both of you still look in such good shape out there.”

 

Yuuri suddenly looked to Viktor and for the third time that night his future mate was pleading with him. This time, he answered the plea. “Do you want to?”

 

Licking his lips, Yuuri nodded confidently. “Yeah. I don’t think we should keep it from them.”

 

“What are you two up to?” Minako asked with a raised eyebrow and hands on her cocked hips.

 

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his to encourage him, and the Omega sucked in a breath. “I’m not retiring. I’m not giving up. Not yet. I’m going to keep skating and...Viktor is going to be my coach.”

 

There was a mixture of confusion, applause, smiles, and...frowns. Well single frown, but Minako’s frown filled the entire rink.

 

“Do you even understand what that means?” The prima asked. “The sort of backlash you’ll receive by skating? Are you prepared for that?”

 

Yuuri was flighty, Viktor had learned, and any sort of doubt planted in his brain like a seed and sprouted in an instant. But, as always, Yuuri was constantly surprising Viktor, and that was no different in this moment when the Omega’s face held strong.

 

“Viktor and I know it’ll be a hard and long road. That we will face many obstacles. But...we are going to do it. Together.”

 

Georgi suddenly let out a sob that drew everyone’s attentions. “You two are just...the perfect fairytale!”

 

“Wow, is he always like this?” Phichit asked.

 

Mila nudged Georgi with an elbow. “Always.”

 

“Lovies, while I absolutely support this with all my heart, I have to wonder Viktor’s coaching credentials,” Chris pointed out. 

 

Yuuri smiled and squeezed Viktor’s hand. “Ah, well, he’s been doing ok so far. I already have a short program that he choreographed.”

 

“How long have you two been planning this?!” Mila asked.

 

“Since I came to Hasetsu,” Viktor answered. “We just wanted to keep it quiet until after the wedding.”

 

“Well, know you have all of our support,” Yuuko beamed. “I’m really proud of you!”

 

“A fitting end to our night. We should drink one more in celebration!” Chris suggested despite the pink tinge in his cheeks. 

 

While one more drink was had at the rink, it was far from the end of the celebration. It simply moved back to the onsen where Viktor and Yuuri’s parents joined in as well as Celestino. Yuuri had quickly excused himself before he could be roped into drinking or dancing or anything of the sort leaving Viktor a tad disappointed. Maybe tomorrow he could finally get his mate to take a drink. One or two wouldn’t hurt and it would be their wedding! Dancing was perfectly acceptable!

 

Viktor was having a blast even without Yuuri and was in the middle of pouring another round of sake when someone tapped his shoulder rather firmly. He turned around and Yakov was frowning at him with a red face. Suddenly, Viktor felt very sober. “What did I do?!”

 

“Come with me, now. We need to talk.”

 

The fact that Yakov had even come to drag Viktor to his doom seemed to go unnoticed by the mostly drunk party. Viktor had to start considering the fact he’d never even live to see his wedding day tomorrow. He didn’t know what had upset his ex-coach so much, but he knew that look and tone. It wasn’t good. 

 

Yakov took Viktor down the hall out of ear shot before he laid right into him. “I told you not to put ideas into that boy's head!”

 

Ah. Well, word sure did travel fast. Who would have already let it loose to Yakov about him and Yuuri? Georgi, probably. “It was actually Yuuri’s idea, I’ll have you know,” Viktor tried to argue but was met with an even harsher glare. 

 

“And yet, here you are, encouraging this idiocy by being his coach! COACH!” Yakov let out a laugh. “You can barely stand on your own to skates and you want to be a coach? You’ll make a laughing stock of yourself - and him!”

 

Ok, now that was just rude! Viktor took a moment to steady himself, pulling his mind from the haze of the party to the serious situation he was in now. “How do you know I won’t be an amazing coach?”

 

“Because you have to be hard on students to be a good coach!” Yakov explained. “You have to put personal feelings aside, which is something you’ve never been able to do and certainly won’t be able to accomplish trying to teach your  _ husband!  _ When he’s having a bad day, when he’s fucking everything up, will you be able to be harsh with him? No. You’ll coddle him, because I know you.”

 

Viktor was quiet for a moment, taking in what Yakov was saying. It was true, Viktor would never be able to be the way Yakov was as a coach. Viktor wouldn’t yell until his face turned blue, and he didn’t have mean bones in his body. Sarcastic ones, yes, absolutely, but mean? No. But...not all coaches were like that. Viktor had never hear Celestino screaming bloody murder and he had many successful skaters. Not everyone in skating was Russian, even if the Federation would like it to be that way. 

 

“Your coaching methods worked for me, Yakov, but Yuuri isn’t Russian. He doesn’t need a Russian training environment.” Yuuri needed a little coddling sometimes, Viktor had found. There were times when it was ok to just give a hug and tell them to fight another day. 

 

Yakov let out an annoyed huff. “Sure, if he’d rather not be successful then don’t give him a Russian training environment. It’s not like we have produced the best talent in skating for the last few decades.”

 

“That’s only really true on the women’s side apart from myself and Yura and you know that,” Viktor argued. “You know what Russia is also known for? Producing one-hit wonders who are so miserable by the end that they quit well before their prime.”

 

That comment caught Yakov off guard, his tense body language faltering. “You didn’t quit before your prime. You were forced out.”

 

Swallowing hard, Viktor countered, “Maybe so, but I was still miserable.” Tension filled the air between them and for once Viktor had found he’d rendered Yakov silent. “We are doing this with or without your support, Yakov, though I’d rather have it.”

 

Yakov grunted, though it wasn’t as harsh this time. “You do whatever you want regardless, but if you are going to do this then be smart about it. You can’t just go announcing to the ISU Yuuri plans to keep skating indefinitely. They’ll never allow it. They’d ban him from competition. Be strategic about this. That Swiss friend of yours that’s here, the Omega. He announced he would be competing through the end of the Grand Prix season, correct? And the ISU agreed to it?”

 

Viktor hummed in confirmation. Chris had made it public not long after he’d gotten married. The two basically just eloped because that caused more drama than having a huge wedding and Chris loved drama. “Not without some difficulty, though.”

 

“Then you start with that,” Yakov instructed. “Get them to agree to one last Grand Prix. Then, push for one more National’s. Then at that point, might as well let him do one last World’s. Push little by little and see how far you can get them to move.”

 

That...was smart. Really smart. “Ok. I will talk to Yuuri about that. I think he’ll agree.”

 

“I hope you two plan to move to St. Petersburg, then?”

 

Hm? “Well, ah, we hadn’t really discussed it, but I figured we’d stay here,” Viktor answered. “We’d have a private rink away from the media, the WAOR, and the ISU.”

 

Yakov let out an exaggerated sigh. “You really haven’t thought this through, have you? Of course not. Yes, you’ll have privacy here, but what about resources? Resources for boots and blades when his sponsors drop him and he suddenly can’t find a pair of skates? Costumes when no designer will sew for him? Companies don’t like to support controversy, Vitya, but I have resources in Russia that can help. For a time, anyways.”

 

Running a hand through his hair, Viktor hummed in thought. Those were all valid points, and ones that he’d discussed as possibilities with Yuuri. What was most surprising, though, was that Yakov was willing to support them. Viktor smiled. “I didn’t think you’d go a long with this?”

 

“Don’t misunderstand me, Vitya, I don’t agree with this at all,” Yakov grunted, “But my name is still attached to yours and I will not have you drag it in the mud. The least I can do is give you a fighting chance in a war you will certainly lose.”

 

Grinning wildly, Viktor forced Yakov into a hug. “Thank you, Yasha! I’ll go let Yuuri know we’ll be moving to St. Petersburg! We should probably get a bigger apartment.”

 

Yakov grunted as he shoved Viktor away. “Yes, before the WAOR takes that away from you, too!”

 

Spirits high having his ex-coach’s support, Viktor sprinted past everyone who were still partying to find Yuuri upstairs. Even though Yuuri had said he was tired, Viktor found him on the bed playing his gameboy with Makkachin happily snoozing at his feet. 

 

“Hey,” Yuuri greeted him, eyes still firmly on his screen. “Was Yakov really mad? I could year your voices through the floor.”

 

“Definitely,” Viktor responded, crawling onto the bed on his stomach until he was level with the Omega. “But, he also wants to help us. How do you feel about moving to Russia?”

 

That made Yuuri pause his game and he looked up at the wall in thought. “I mean, I guess I don’t care where we live, but I thought we were going to stay here to train?”

 

“True, but Yakov made a lot of good points why we should train there in case we suddenly get dumped by all our resources. Yakov knows a lot of people.”

 

Without hesitation, Yuuri answered, “Ok,” and started playing his game again.

 

Viktor tilted his head in surprise. “Really?”

 

Yuuri paused his game again and put it down with a smile. “I don’t care where we live as long as I’m with you, Vitya.”

 

A warmth of love and happiness spread through Viktor and he nuzzled Yuuri’s arm with his cheek. “Great! Yuuri, come start a revolution with me!”

 

Yuuri laughed. “That sounds like a proposal.”

 

“It absolutely is,” Viktor confirmed.

 

“Hmmm, I guess I accept since we are getting married tomorrow.”

 

Viktor’s heart still fluttered every time their marriage was mentioned. “I can’t wait to call you my husband. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight, either!”

 

Setting his gameboy down on the nightstand Yuuri settled into the mattress next to Viktor with a playful smile. “Well, actually, I was thinking maybe we could help tire each other out by practicing for tomorrow.”

 

Practice? For what-oh. Grinning, Viktor pounced on Yuuri making the Omega yelp in surprise. “You owe me a hickey or two, Yuuri!”

 

Neither of them had any problems sleeping through to the morning. 


End file.
